


I Don't Need Saving

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Accepting love, Developing Relationship, Even cares for Isak so much, Falling In Love, Fluff, Isak blushes a lot, Isak is a stripper, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Rich Even, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Stripper AU, Sugar Daddy, Yoga, Yoga teacher Even, but lowkey, less about stripping more about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak has a traumatic past. He's a stripper to pay for med school. When he meets Even after he pays for a private session for a night, they continue to see each other and Isak learns to fall in loveA story about accepting and falling in love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again trying to write another story! I wrote a couple of chapters already but always open to ideas. Enjoy:)

Isak strips to pay the bills. Its not necessarily what he wants to do or something hes necessarily proud of because after a big uproar between him and his dad and shouting, "I want you out of my life" before storming out. Isak had to figure out a way to keep a roof over his head and food on the table especially with pursuing a post graduate degree in medicine, he didn't have time for a typical job. He needed something that works with his ridiculous schedule,  something that didnt cause much added stress, he can choose when he wanted to work. He spoke to a dude at a bar one day who mentioned it and honestly the amount of money they earned for the hours was sweet and it was only temporary until he was finished with his degree. He became cool with the manager and was able to be flexible with his schedule. 

No one really knew about it. Jonas is the only one who knew and Eskild had found out. And he wanted to keep it like that.

He's at the club one night getting ready for his shift. He's ready to show up, show out and leave. When he's standing backstage rehearing his routine, one of the managers calls his name. He turns around, wide eyed. "What's up?"

"There's a audience member, wants one on one time."

"What?"He asks confused. "I didn't even go out yet and I told you again and again, i dont do one on one."

"He has seen you perform a couple times and all you have to do is talk. At most dance for him. Nothing else."

"And when they try something more? You know how these old guys can get." He sighs frustrated, he's been down this road plenty before. 

"Isak, you'll be fine. You know where the emergency buzzards are in the room. He's giving you two weeks pay in one go."

Isak almost has a coughing fit upon hearing the information, "Seriously?" 

"Yes, he's in room 54 waiting."

"So am I not performing tonight?"

"You will not need to work with the money hes paying, Isak. Okay?" He nods and goes upstairs to get to room 54. He's nervous because he doesnt know why this man is paying so much money for him and if hes a creep, but he'll keep it short and sweet if need be

He knocks and slowly opens the door. He peaks behind the door and sees the man sitting on the red couch. And he's shocked. The guy is not at all a 50 year old suited man, he's pretty young. Younger than most who have money to afford private sessions. He has black jeans and a black hoodie on as well as a cap. Isak lightly smiles upon closing the door, suddenly feeling exposed in only wearing little black shorts.

"Hi." Isak says softly still protectively standing near the door. 

"Hey" he smiles. And damn it, he's cute. Isak thinks.

"I'm Isak, you um--paid for a private session."

The man nods still sitting on the couch, "Im Even. Why are you standing all the way over there?"

Isak doesnt reply but strides over and sits on the couch, "Just so you know, a lot of people pay for these thinking they're getting sex out of it. I'm not going to sleep with you, I'm not a prostitute." He explains anxiously

 

"I know." He says simply.

"Then why did you pay so much money? I don't understand and you're not even old."

Even chuckles and nods, "Well thanks and I'm I just wanted to give you something nice. You look like you're still in school and you are probably doing this for money so I'd figure ill make the next 2 weeks on you a little easier."

Isak raises his brows in pure curiosity as a smirk peaks through, "so, what? You're trying to be my sugar daddy?

Even laughs and licks his lips, "I mean, I'm just trying to help you out but if you want me to be, i wouldnt object."

"This is so fucking crazy. Um--why me? Why did you choose me to help out of all the dancers here?"

Even adjusts his body, bending his knee to rest his left on the couch, turning to face Isak some more, "Cus youre unbelievably beautiful."

Isaks jaw drops, "Wow, um thank you." Isak is still trying to process the blatant honesty before he eventually snaps out of it, "so did you want a lap dance?" Isak asks standing up to get in position before Even says no

 His brows furrow, "What do you want me to do?" Isak ask looking down at Even. Even held his arm out, asking for Isaks hand. The boy hesitantly takes it, "I just wanna talk to you but wouldnt mind you sitting on my lap."

Isak sits into Evens lap, his legs wrapping around Evens body. "Okay." He says. "So you paid me all that money to talk to me?"

"Mhmm." Even smiles pridefully." Damn, your face is even more beautiful up close." Isak blushes and groans, "stop with the compliments. Since you wanted to talk, let's talk. How old are you? Like 26 and you're spending over 1800 on me to talk? How do you have so much money to throw out there ?" 

"I'm 29 and I code programs for companies, own a business and some other stuff on the side"

"Oooh, some other stuff on the side." Isak teases. "How mysterious of you."

"Tell me about you." Even says placing his hands on Isaks thighs. "That's what im paying for. I want to get to know you"

Isak rolls his eyes, "So cheesy. I'm 22, I'm in med school. This a temporary gig. Im busy all the time and when I'm free, I'm usually chillin with my boys."

"Your boys?" Even laughed. "That sounded so masc."

"Whatever."

Even squeezes his thighs so Isak knows he's just teasing.

"So when did you first come here? My manager said you came several times before."

Even nods, "I came for the first time about a month ago and you were performing that night thankfully and I mean I've been to strip clubs before with friends for a laugh but i was stressed that night and taking a walk, and walked past this place and figured I'd come in and then---"

"What had you stressed?" Isak ask genuinely looking down at Even. 

He clears his throat, "it's a little personal."

"Yeah well, i would think spending almost 2 grand on someone is a little personal." He says enticingly 

"You won't let that go, huh?"

Isak shakes his head, "that amount of money is insane."

Even caresses Isaks cheek , "You're worth so much more but we can work up to there" he winks. Isak playfully rolls his eyes.

"Finish your story from when you first came here."

"Yeah so i came in mainly to drink but realized It was a strip club too and just watched the show and when you came out." Even pauses and shakes his head, "I was instantly attracted to you and I wanted to talk to you and so i came back twice more until I felt ready to speak with you."

"And how's it turning out for you?" He ask softly. Isak doesnt know what it is about this man or the environment but he's getting progressively flirty and its shocking himself 

"Pretty damn good." Even replies.

"What else do you do? Besides code and other things on the side?" He smiles 

Even shrugs, "I film, i direct, I paint. I travel. I do a lot. I'm an enigma, isak."

Isak nods, "I can see that. I'm really glad that it happened to be you im with right now. I always get nervous when people buy sessions with me. Its usually uncomfortable and some old man wanting to touch me and doesnt even know my name. They just wanna fuck me. I hate it."

Even caresses Isaks cheek, "Im sorry people are so shitty. I'm glad i can make your day just a little bit." Isak nods playing with the ends of Evens hair and they continue talking.

Before they know it, there is a knock on the door, "Isak ." One of the managers says.

Isak smiles down looking at Even, "thank you" he nods, "of course. Can i get your number?"

"Why?" Isak asks suspiciously.

"So I can talk to you." Isak is stubborn but gives it to him anyway. "And you know" Even starts and clears his throat.

"If you ever need help with money and stuff, I'll help you." Isak adamantly shakes his head and gets off Evens lap, "thank you but I would never do that. I couldn't--"

"Isak, you don't need to say anything. But im telling you, when you need help, just ask."

"Okay but I'm not--"

"Isak!" Even pushes and Isak rolls his eyes, "fine even."

"Good, I'll text you so you have my number, okay?" Even ask standing up. Isak nods as Even is walking closer to him and whispers in his ear, "get some rest the next 2 weeks, handsome" he pecks his cheek, squeezes his hand and is off

Isak can't exactly process what happened the last hour but he's content with the night and the money he has leaving. When he walks out, his manager is standing there and Isak looks confused, "everything alright?" He ask.

"Uh yeah, why?" 

"Isak you were in there for almost 2 hours,  it's only a 50 minute session. What happened? You didn't sleep with him, did you? You know our policy"

"No for fuckssake. I'm the one who told you i didnt want to. Time just slipped from us, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I'm just trying to make you're okay."

"I'm okay." He says reassuringly. "I promise I'm okay."

She nods, "Well you missed your usual shift, you can stay for later on if need be. If not, youre all set to go." Isak nods, thanks her and heads to their dressing rooms to get dressed to leave. Hes all set and is putting on his coat and he tugs his phone out of the pocket And sees a new message.

_Its even. I had a really good night. Remember what I said xx_

He texts back,

_Cool. Number saved and i dont need your money but thanks._

And that's that. For now


	2. Chapter 2

Until about a week later, he gets a text

_Hey, I'm down at a cafe near the club. Come visit me on your break?_

_Hii. I'm not at work, I'm on campus getting some assignments done_

_Oh okay.can I come visit. U of O?_

_Why would you visit? I said I have to do work_

_I don't mind letting you do work while I sit nearby shamelessly taking in your beauty_

_Oh god even, please stop w the cheesiness lol. I guess you can come, if you bring me food._

_Ok_

Isak is deep into his work with Sana and they're in the bio lab going on their 4th hour of work when they look up to see the classroom door opening.  And despite the messages, Isak is shocked to see Even. "Um hi." He says hesitantly. 

"Hey" Even smiles walking over.

"How did you find me?" Isak asks hesitantly

"What do you mean? You said you're at u of o."

"Yeah and the school is fucking massive."

Even shrugs, "You said you're studying medicine. I asked around about what building it would be and just checked the only classrooms with the light on right now."

Isak nods processing the information. Sana clears her throat and Isak recovers as per usual, "Sana, this is Even. Even, this is Sana.

"A pleasure." He nods greeting her.

"You as well. Should i leave?" She ask Isak.

"No of course not, we still have so much to do. I told him we do but he came anyway."

"I won't bother you guys, just bought you some food." He says to Isak giving his the brown bag in his hand

 "Thank you" he softly smiles taking the bag. And they get back to work. Even sits across from their lab table on his phone while Sana and Isak work. Sana grabs a spare  paper on the table.

_Who is he?_

_Just a guy I met at a club_

And that's that with the inquiry about Even.  When they finish their work about two and a half hours later, they're exhausted but its done. And they completely downed the food Even bought.They begin getting their things together when Even looks up,  "all done? " Isak nods.

"Do you guys want a ride home?"

Isak shrugs, "if you want'

"Sure, let me take you guys." Isak is just as startled as Sana as he shrugs and nods. 

They leave the building and hop into Evens car in the parking lot.

"Sana where do you live?" Even asks. It takes only about 10 minutes for them to reach Sanas place.

"Have a good night, it was lovely meeting you."

"You too. Thanks for the ride. See you in class, Isak" and she closes the door and is off upstairs . 

"Whats your address?" Even ask.

Isak hasn't looked at Even the whole ride. Hes really just confused. "I don't know if i wanna give you it, you could creep. I'm gonna walk from here. And I just dont understand what your game is here?" 

"My game?" He ask mockingly.

"Yes Even. Because I mean you meet me at a fucking strip club for fucksake and like we had a good time but now youre wanting to hang out and like I thought you just wanted to give me that money but youre just sitting around while I do work and wanting to drive me and my friends home and I don't get it. What the fuck is up? Was this a bet, are you trying to fuck me? I don't understand " He rants 

Even is shocked but his face doesnt show it as he takes in Isaks words. There's silence among them briefly before Even replies.

"I thought I told you I just wanna get to know you."

"Bullshit. Why Even ? I'm fucking boring and I have nothing for you."

"Yet im still completely enamored by you." He says truthfully. He gently turns Isaks head to him, "Im not trying to mess with you or anything. I'm into you and I just wanna get to know you in hopes that maybe this can go somewhere. Is that okay?"

Isak shrugs looking down but Even lightly squeeze his chin and Isak looks at him.

Even ask again, "is that okay?"

"I guess, i just dont understand why youre into me and trying so hard so when youre older and rich and it doesnt make sense."

"Because you fascinate me, Okay? And because I'm older or have money doesn't make you any less incredible to me. And just because you don't see it doesn't make me crazy. I really want to at least become friends, yeah? I'm not going to hurt you or screw you over."

Isak sighs as hes finally letting his barrier down and nods, "Ok" he mutters 

Even leans closer to Isak, "okay?" He ask teasingly getting dangerously close to Isaks lips, "mhmm" He weakly replies as Even leans in further and presses his lips against Isaks.  It doesnt go further than a peck but they mostly relish in it. "If you don't want me to drive you home, I wont but I have no problem doing it and am not gonna creep on you." Isak gives even his address and the man puts the car in drive and is off.

When they pull in front, Isak turns to Even, "Thanks for keeping me company."

Even nods, "of course. Wanna hang out with me next time youre free?" 

"What would we do?"

Even shrugs" I'll have to think about it, make sure its perfect for you."

Isak nods, "Well thanks to you, I can be free on Friday."

Even bites his lips and nods "Friday it is. I'll text you."

"Okay" Isak replies and Even squeezes his hand and Isak blushes and gets out of the car and heads up to the kollectiv.

As soon as Eskilds eyes set on him, he immediately says, "who did you fuck?"

Isak is startled and feels his face turning red, "What? I didn't sleep with anyone."

"Lies!!!"

"You know I was with Sana studying."

"Then who was that beau that dropped you off?"

"Are you creeping on me?" 

"I happened to be looking out the window enjoying the view and you were there in a particularly fancy car i might add." 

"Whatever, yeah a guy dropped me off. But i didn't sleep with him."

"Who he is?"

"Just a guy I met at work."

Eskild mildly flinched, "like on shift or?"

"Yes. He wanted a private session and we startled talking and he wants to get to know me apparently so yeah"

"Wow um so you guys are just hanging out or?"

Isak shrugs, "I guess, he wants to so."

"Okay, do your thing. Also we're having a party here Saturday just so you know even though you cant."

"Actually I'll be able to come."

Eskild laughs, "You never take off, what's up? Dont need the money ?"

Isak glares at him before walking away into his bedroom 

Isak hears Eskild pressed against the door, "does my baby gay have a sugar daddy?"

"No. Go away Eskild. I'm tired."

"Yeah yeah, get him to pay rent for all of us this month. K thanks" he jokes.

 

Friday comes around and Isak doesnt sleep well as per usual. He gets a text at around 7, 

_Good morning handsome. Can i come pick you up at 10?_

_10? What kind of date is this?_

_Lol is that a yes?_

_I guess_

_wear something stretchy_

_-_- what are you making me do?_

_See you at 10 :)_

Even texts Isak when hes outside and Isak leave his room to head out.

"He's risen before 13"Eskild exclaims. Isak flips him off and heads down the steps in his sweats and black tee shirt and a hoodie.

He opens the door to Evens car and  plops in the seat, "Hey"

"Hi gorgeous" Even leans over to kiss his cheek. "Ready?"

Isak nods, "What are we doing? Working out?"

Even shrugs indescively, "We're gonna go to yoga."

"Hell no, Even. I'm not flexible, this is gonna suck. I'm so stiff." He complains

"Cant have that now, can we?" He winks as he drives. Isak shakes his head, hiding his embarrassment. 

They arrive pretty quickly and Even parks in the lot. They get out of the car and walk inside the studio

"Hey Even " the person at front desk greets. 

"Hey Iris, he's with me." He nudges to Isak. She nods and Even leads the way into the room and others who were sitting outside follow.

"Get a mat."  Even tells him. Isak follows everyone and gets his own mat and everyone's lining up.

"Good morning everyone, hope you are all well today." Even says aloud and Isak is shocked and looking around at the students, finally understanding that Even is teaching the class. "We're going to a flow today, a bit of restorative in there. Let's start in happy baby." Isak looks around and follows the experienced yogis.

After 3 minutes, he concludes he sucks. He's drenched in sweat, his body hurts and he just cant do the poses properly. While theyre keeping stable in downward dog, Isak sees Evens feet approaching

He kneels down, "You okay?"

Isak shakes his head, "this is fucking hard. How much longer?" 

'You can stop'

"No, i got this." He fights through the exhaustion becaude hes just Isak.

"You're so cute." Even chuckles. 

"You didn't tell me you were a yoga teacher." He huffs out.

"Its one of the things I do on the side and this is my business.  I own the studio."

Even stands back up and adjusts Isaks stance, pressing into his lower back. He caresses his hip before moving on and telling everyone  to proceed with the practice .

By some kind of miracle or merely because of Isaks pride, he actually finished the class and he truly doesnt know how he did it but one thing is for sure. His body has never been this sore.

The class is rising from shivasana and Isak gets up, toweling down his sweat. He walks over to Even, "You better be feeding me after this."

"I got you" he says squeezing Isaks arm and stops when a student approaches,

"Such a good class today Even." 

"Thank you Sandra, you did really well."

"Thanks, i really wanted to perfect my headstand. Do you mind spotting?"

"Of course." She walks to her mat and gets into stance. 

"You wanna kind of catapult yourself up, okay?"

She agrees and does so after the third try and Even immediately grabs her feet, "There you go. Can you hold your own?" 

She says yeah and Even lets go. She soon collapses but still lasts a second or two without falling. She thanks Even graciously. Even turns back to Isak and smiles "Ready?"

Isak stares up at him, "She's a terrible flirt"

"Flirt? She wasn't flirting." 

"Yes she was." He insists shaking his head.

"Are you jealous?" He smirks.

"I am not. I just--do your students not know youre gay?" He questions 

"I'm actually not gay.  I'm pansexual but it's not their business to know that and it doesn't matter if she was flirting with me because I only want that from one person."

Isak raises his brows looking at him flirtatious, "and who's that?"

Even shrugs, "Just this guy"

Isak smiles and leans up to kiss his cheek  Even tries to turn his head to get a peck but Isak pulls back, "You promised me food."

"Okay, let's go." 

They're eating at this healthy restaurant Even knows and loves and insists will change Isaks life. It doesnt but it's still good and free food is good. 

"What are you up to for the rest of the day?" Even asks

"Is this the end of our date? I expected it to last forever with you being so inclined to impress"

"I can happily take up all your time but I wasn't sure you'll be keen on spending a whole day with me already but since you are." He teases 

"I didn't say that" he replies bashfully eating his food. "But if you're gonna make me work out and eat healthy all the time, maybe I shouldn't hang out with you"

"You strip for a living, dont you work out?"

Isak scoffs, "I have a naturally good physique" Even cackles," good to know. So is that a youre not busy tonight and you wanna hang out with me?"

"Its a I'm down to hangout but as long as we are indoors because i don't wanna freeze"

Even nods, "we can go to my place." Even sees a hint of hesitation in Isaks eyes. "To chill, movies, games. Whatever you want."

Isak licks his lips and nods, "Yeah okay." They soon finish their meals and Even pays and they are hopping back into Evens car. "You want me to drop you off now and I can come by later?"

"Yeah sure." Even drives them, squeezes his thigh goodbye and Isak is heading upstairs 

By the time 19 is rolling around, Eskild is setting up for the house party and Isak is getting a text from Even telling him he's outside.  

"Have fun with the party, dont let anyone go in my room."

"Have fun with your sugar daddy, wear protection."

"We're not fucking" he calls as he walks out the door and stumbles upon running into another body. He looks up and it's Even 

"Who are you not fucking? Even ask with a smirk on his face. 

"No one. What are you doing?" He ask startled pulling the front door shut immediately.

"What do you mean? Picking you up."

"Yeah, downstairs. Is this your thing?" He questions. " Showing up when I'm not aware. How did you even know what apartment?"

"I didn't, i was just walking up the steps and you came out when I was about to go up the next flight. That was your roommate?" Isak nods, taking Evens hand and guiding him down the stairs and out of the building 

And they hop in the car as usual. "You alright?" Even ask

Isak nods, "Lets go to yours"

"Yes sir"

 

When they pull in Evens driveway, Isak shouldn't be shocked. He really shouldn't.  It's the same man who threw away 2k to have a conversation. But nonetheless hes still blown away. He steps out of the car and takes in the space. It's a beautiful dimmed green on the outside.

"Do you live alone ?" Isak ask

Even nods"I do now." He says as he unlocks the door 

"Who lived here before with you?" 

"Ex girlfriend" Isak grumbles to himself but Even still hears it

When Isak walks inside, he falls in love

 It's huge but the decor and layout is different from rich places in the movie. There's white brick walls. There's art everywhere, paint everywhere, but in a pretty way, he thinks.

There's two sets of spiral staircases and he gets distracted when he feels warmth on his leg. He looks down and smiles upon seeing a husky hop up to hug on his thigh.

"Hello handsome man" he says ruffling his cheeks.

"How did you know Rex was a boy?"

"Because he loves me and I love him. Had to be a guy" Isak stands up and faces Even, "your place is insane."

Even smiles, "I know. Do you wanna go to the den? I have some snacks in there"

Isak follows as Even leads the way to the third floor in the den. It's cozy and warm, kind of like a man cave. There's pizza fruit, ice cream and brownies on the table.

"This is good food" he points out

"Yeah yeah, got the junk just for you. You know someone studying medicine and health should be eating healthier than you do"

"They don't reach us Jack shit about nutrition." He says hoping on the couch and grabbing a slice of pizza. Even proceeds and turns on the TV, "what's your favorite genre of movies?"

"Action" He replies with a full mouth. Even shakes his head of course

"What do you like then?" 

"Any cinematic masterpiece, preferably romance"

"You're actually a 12 year old girl, how does that make you feel?'"

"That what I feel for you is probably illegal." That took a quick turn and suddenly Isak is quiet, "You can pick whatever "

Even chooses classic, Moulin Rouge. Even dims the lights on some remote and pulls.a blanket from the back of the couch. 'Cuddle?" Even offers holding the blanket open. Isak slides over and curls himself in Evens arms as he continues to eat.

"Do you like it so far?" Even ask lightly. Isak nods, "Pretty good." He says tilting his head up to look at Even. "Favorite movie?"

"Its probably the third runner up but I think a close one is---"

"You have pretty lips." Isak blurts out.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, i didnt mean to say that out loud" Even laughs and kisses the top of Isaks head. "Its okay, thank you though. That's sweet." Isak looks back up at him and softly runs his thumb along his bottom lip.

Isak isn't really thinking at this point. He just sees pretty lips and wants them on his. He grabs hold of Evens head by his chin bringing him down the rest of the centimeters that separate them and kisses him..really kisses him. Isak slides his tongue in Evens mouth and Even takes a moment but reciprocates and both boys are aggressively and lustfully kissing the other. Even wraps his arm around Isak leg and hikes it up so it wraps around his waist. Isak moans in the kiss and Even pulls back and kisses down Isaks cheek to his neck, kissing and sucking his porcelain skin.

"Even" he moans lightly pulling at his hair. Even thinks it's a moan of enticing but it's one of warning and Isak says his name again.

Even pulls back looking at him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. We just cant"

"Cant what?"

"Have sex"

Even raises his brows, "You think we're gonna have sex?"

Isak feels his cheeks turning red, "I just mean--don't turn this around on me. I felt your hard on."

"That doesn't mean we're gonna have sex. I'm hard because youre hot and we were making out. Wasnt planning on having sex."

"Okay." He says fixing Evens hair and climbs to sit in his lap, "I like sitting here" he mutters passively as he focuses his attention on the movie as if nothing just happened.

"How do you expect me to go soft when youre in my lap?"

"Not my problem" he teases. Isak doesnt know why hes being like this. He knows Even wants something more. He knows he doesn't. But he's a natural flirt and likes the attention. 

The boys finish the movie and Evens erection does eventually go down despite Isak being firmly planted in his lap.

They spend the rest of the night, cuddled into each other on the couch, talking, talking, occasionally kissing then more talking.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Even ask

"Work at night."

"You going back to work? It hasn't been two weeks just yet."

"Almost actually but i still want more money."

"I told you i-"

"Even, you're not my sugar daddy and im not going to stop working because we're hanging out"

"I just want to help you." He insists. Isak shakes his head and kisses Evens lips, "I dont want your help"

"Fine I guess. I just want to spend my money on you." He pouts. " Can I come by tomorrow?"

Isak shrugs,  "If you want to see me dancing for other men, go right ahead"

"In my eyes, you're just dancing for me..I'll be fine"

"Okay" Isak replies. "What time are you taking me home? "

Even looks at his watch , "it's 1 already , want me to drive you back?" Isak nods as he separates himself from Even and puts his shoes on. The take the usual drive and they pull up in front of the kollectiv. They look up and theres lights flashing in the apartment, "that's my roommate hosting a party."

"A party? Why didn't we stay here tonight ?"

"Why would you wanna go to a party with a bunch of college students ?"

"Seems like fun. Can I go up with you?" Isak seems hesitant to reply.

"We're friends Isak, you can introduce me as that If you're worried or something." Isak swallows the lump in his throat and nods, "Uh okay you can come up"

 Even takes the key out of the ignition and they get out of the car and head upstairs until they reach his front door, music blaring through.

Isak turns to Even before they head in, nervously speaking, "A lot of people don't know I do what I do so if they ask, we just met at a club, okay?"

Even nods, kissing Isaks lips,  "No problem" Isak unlocks the door and heads inside, met with dimmed lights and the smell of alcohol and weed.

"Do you want a drink?" He blared to Even over the music.  Even nods and Isak takes his hand and leads him to the kitchen and is met with a drunk Eskild 

"Baby gay" he immediately hugs him.  "You're back. How was your date? Did you bang your sugar daddy?" He dramatically winks.

Isak rolls his eyes,  "I told you hes not my sugar daddy and he's actually here. " Isak gestures awkwardly to behind him. 

Eskild mouth falls open in disbelief, "You're him. Wow, good job Isak "

Even smiles, "Halla, I'm Even."He greets

"Eskild" he replies in disbelief. He turns to Isak, "You got to fuck him? Impressed" Isak groans and pushes Eskild out of the kitchen and tells him to stop drinking 

He returns to the kitchen leaving him and Even alone. "I'm sorry about that. I didnt tell him that stuff, he's just assuming. And he saw your car when you dropped me off before and assumed you're my sugar daddy. "

Even nods, "It's all good,I don't mind" Even opens up the cooler and pulls out a beer bottle, flipping it open and took a gulp.

"Sorry we dont have any of your fancy champagne or wine youre probably used to." Even pulls Isaks body to his, pressed together as Even leans back against the counter, "I dont mind beer, I dont mind this. I like it."

"Yeah?" Isak asked looking up at him. Even nods and leans down to kiss his lips .  Isak wraps his hand around the back of his head, pulling Even closer to deepen the kiss. Even feels Isaks hands crawling underneath his sweater and underneath his shirt, rubbing up and down his skin. Even immediately picks Isak up and sits him on the counter, the younger one wrapping his legs around Even. The kiss intensified and Isak may possibly be doing slow little grinds to feel some kind of friction. And he's caught up in the heat of the moment when he hears a, "Oh?"

The boys pull back and Isak looks up to see Jonas with a drunken Eva in his arms.

"Hey." Isak says wiping his mouth and unlocking his legs from around Even. "This is Even, Even, that's my best friend Jonas and my friend, Eva."

"Nice to meet you guys. Or you, Jonas" he chuckles because Eva is pass the point of comprehension.

"You guys met tonight?" Jonas ask. "I didnt see when you when i came in."

"Uh I--no actually" he stutters. "Um we met a couple weeks ago and we went out today and just came back here for the party."

Jonas hesitantly nods looking between the two. He grabs a bottle of water, "Can we go in your room for a bit  so I can sober her up enough to get home"

Isak nods and Jonas mutters a, "We'll talk later" to Isak and he's off.

Isak feels uncomfortable and plays with his fingers after the interaction.

"Are you okay?" Even ask squeezing his thighs.

Isak shrugs, "Yeah I guess, i dont know. I just know he's going to ask questions." He groans.

"Is that bad? Does he not know about the club?"

"Yeah, he does but I don't know. Its nothing, okay?" Isak said looking back up at him pecking his lips. "But im gonna go to bed soon."

Even is surprised at the sudden conclusion of the night but nods along anyway, "Okay um yeah I get it. I'll see myself out. Just text me, okay?" He ask caressing his cheek.

Isak nods and kisses him once more, hoping off the counter. "Get home safe."

"Thank you" Even smiles and leaves the kitchen to skirt through the crowd and head out. Isak let's out a huge sigh as he goes to his room and sees Jonas sitting on his bed, Eva resting on his shoulder as he tries to feed her some water.

"Even left?" Jonas questions.

Isak nods.

"So whats up with him?" Jonas ask as Isak leans back against the closed door. "Are you guys seeing each other?"

"I don't know, I guess. I mean we're just hanging out." He explains 

"And where did you meet? " And the question he has magically hoping he can avoid. Isak looks down at his feet as Jonas answers for him, "Im guessing at work then. Isak, why are you doing this to yourself again ?"

"I'm not!!" He justifies. "Even is different and he--we're not even dating, Jonas. We just hang out and sometimes kiss, thats all it is. I mean he paid for 2 weeks, the least I can do is give him attention and kiss him" he fibbes because yeah, they're not dating and Isak is feeding into it all because he likes it but that doesn't at all mean it will lead elsewhere 

"Does he know that?" Jonas challenges.

Isaks mouth looks like a fish out of water, "I mean yeah, he wants more but this is what it is. Okay? Stop worrying about me

"Well its a little hard considering." He leaves unexplained. Isak sighs, "Im going to sleep. Are you guys staying over or what?"

"We'll take a taxi back to mine." Jonas stands up and picks Eva up. "Be careful."

"I know Jonas, Okay? Im not a child." He says getting changed into his shorts and a t shirt for bed. 

"Alright then bro. I'll see you" Isak nods as Jonas leaves the room with his girlfriend in his arms and Isak closes the door.

Isak falls into bed and soon falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tis a good one ;)  
> enjoy your holiday to my fellow Americans

Even and Isak dont speak for the next 2 days until Isak receives a text from him,

_Hey cutie_

_Hi, forgot about me?_

_Actually no,was just waiting for you to text me since you seemed stressed at the party. Are you okay now?_

_I guess, what are you up to?_

_Working from home today, you?_

_Class right now_

_Want to have dinner tonight?_

_Yeah okay_

_20?_

_Okay :)_

\------------

Isak is putting on a olive green button down and his black skinnies and trainers. Isak takes a taxi to the restaurant today because Isak insists it doesn't make sense for Even to come to the other side of town to pick him up and drive back over.  So Even agreed and covers the tab of the taxi. He soon arrives and gets out of the taxi, seeing Even standing outside 

Isak smiles walking over to him, "Hi."

"Hi handsome. You look so good. Ready to eat?" 

Isak nods and follows Even into an extravagant restaurant completely out of his element. They take an elevator upstairs to the top with a 360 view of the city.

The elevator door opens and Isaks eyes widen, "wow"

Even smiles and takes Isaks hand and leads him to their table as they sit down.

"Thank you for this " Isak says

"Of course."

They get comfortable and open their menus and Isak almost chokes upon seeing the prices. Even gets up immediately patting his back. "You okay?"

Isak clears his throat and nods as Even sits back down.

"Even, Im sorry I can't eat from here." He admits closing the menu.

"Why? Do you have allergies or something?" He ask concerned, blaming himself for not checking previously.

Isak chuckles, "No um these prices. This is--i cant order something this expensive."

"I got it, Isak." Even insists.

"No." Isak sighs, frustrated. "I can't have you doing this for me."

"Isak, I want to."

"And I already told you I don't want you spending money on me." Isak retorts raising his brows.

"Its dinner, sweetie. I don't understand why---"

Isak stands up, "I said no" He says and storms towards the elevator getting in. Even chases after for him catching the elevator before it closes

"Are you seriously walking out on me, right now?" Even ask incredulously.  "Im doing something nice for you, just getting you food."

"That cost at least 100 for a meal. Even, Im not a fucking charity case. Okay? You can have just taken me to a diner for fuckssake. Even sighs at the elevator opens and Isak storms out of the restaurant. 

"Isak, get in the car" Even says.

Isak starts walking down the street, "You're not driving me."

"You gonna walk to the other side of town? Get in." He insists. 

Isak rolls his eyes and stubbornly turns back around to walk to the car and gets in the passenger seat 

Even gets in the front and puts the heat on, leaving the car parked. "I'm really confused why youre acting like this"

"Because I told you I don't want your money and yet youre insistent upon me having it".

"Isak. All im doing is paying for us to go to dinner at a place that i love. I don't  know why you care about the amount of money I spend on dinner if thats what i wanna do."

Isak sighs and shakes his head, "You dont get it."

"Get what?" Even ask raising his voice. "Because it's not making any fucking sense to me why you would--'

"Because you're gonna try to hurt me." Isak yells and silence falls.

"What?" Even ask confused.

Isak feels tears falling out of his eyes, "because youre gonna buy all this expensive shit for me and then tell me that you are allowed to fuck me because of all the money you spend on me and I won't be able to do anything about it because youre right."

Even flinched and looks at the tears falling down Isaks face, "Isak. I would never fucking put my hands on you if you didn't want me to. The amount of money I spend on you doesnt give me a key to have your body. Why would you think that? Has someone done that to you?" Isak buries his face into his lap and cries and cries. 

"Shh, it's okay." Even says rubbing his back. "It's okay Isak. Let it out. Talk to me."

After several minutes of no verbal conversation and all sobs,  Isak sits up, wiping his tears away "Its happened. Before. Years ago. It's why Jonas wanted to talk when he met you."

"What happened?" He asks hesitantly

"We met at my work, he wanted a session like you and it was fine and we started hanging out and he would buy me things and I was 18 and new into the business so i was happy but one day he wanted to have sex and said he deserves it because of how well he was treating me. And I didn't want to. I wasn't ready but he didn't care what i wanted. I said no. So many times " he explains 

"And you think this is the same thing? "

Isak shrugs, genuinely not knowing what even wanted. "Isak, you don't understand what i feel for you. That guy was absolute scum and it sucks that he took advantage of you like that but I would never hurt you, never do that without your okay. Im just wanting to be around you and take you out, have you enjoy things that I enjoy. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything or think this has to lead somewhere because it doesnt."  He explains honestly. Isak wipes the  leaking tears from his cheeks. 

"Is that why you kept asking me why I was into you? You wanted to figure out if i was trying to get inside your pants " Even inquires.

"Maybe." Isak replies.

Even has Isak face him, "Thats not what this is. I woudnt mind." He jokes. "But I just want you, okay? I want to care for you and spend time with you and I hope thats okay." 

"Okay." He whispers looking up at Even. He tilts his head up, puckering his lips. Even leans in and kisses Isak's lips. It doesnt take long for the lust in the kiss to pick up and Isak does what he naturally does, in a heated kiss. Run his hand up and down Evens chest. He climbs into Evens lap and resumes the kiss. "Touch me please." He whines.

Even pulls back and looks up at Isak, "Are you sure? You just said you thought--"

"Even." He says breathlessly. "I want this, I do.  Im saying yes, do you not want to or?"

"Of course I do." He replies genuinely.

"Then please." He begs softly. Even nods and brings Isak back in to kiss his lips. He runs his fingers up and down his abdomen and his back before reaching the front of his jeans. He palms Isak's erection and the younger boy moans in the kiss. Even continues to touch him outside of his jeans to turn him on a bit. Still very much with his lips locked with Isak's, he unbuttons and unzips the boy's pants and reaches his hand in to pull Isak's cock out of his jeans. 

Isak doesnt think his dick has ever been touched so softly. Even is grazing his thumb back and forth over the tip for a while until he finally begins to stroke him and Isak lets out a loud moan, pulling back from the kiss, burying his face in Even's neck. "Feels so good." Isak moans. Even strokes faster and faster and Isak is thrusting into  Even's hand, heavily breathing against his neck, "I got you Isak, I'll take care of you, okay?"

"Please." He cries gripping onto Even's hair, tears sinking into Evens collarbone because he's having the experience he wants and hasnt been forced or guilted into. Even knows he's close and turns his head towards Isak to kiss him and get him closer. Isak's body is shaking and he pulls back from the kiss, feeling himself about to release. His head falls back, his stomach uncontrollably contracting and he moans Even's name as Even strokes him clean, "Holy shit." He groans riding out his orgasm. He breathes heavily and looks down, then back up at  Even. Even is smiling up at him and kisses his lips, "You need me to take care of you?" Isak ask, looking down at Evens bulge. 

Even shakes his head and gets napkins out of the glove compartment to clean them up. "How do you feel?" Even ask caressing Isak's hips, tucking him back in his pants.

Isak smiles, biting his lip, "Mhmm. Thank you." He replies mildly incoherent.

"Dont need to thank me." Even says honestly looking up at him. "Pleasure was all mine, trust me. Do you want me to take you home or can I take you to get some food in your system? Or I can cook if you want to go back to mine."

"You'll cook for me? How good are you at it, surprisied you dont have a maid." Isak teases.

"Oh I do,  but not for cooking. I like cooking." Isak rolls his eyes and climbs out of Evens lap into the passenger seat. Before driving off, Even squeezes Isak's thigh, "I appreciate you telling the truth earlier about everything, okay? If you want to talk, Im here." Isak squeezes Even's hand on top of his thigh and nods as they drive to Even's.

 Isak spends the night there.  When they get there,  Even raids the kitchen to figure what to make and settles on some chili over rice with fresh bread. The boys completely devour the meal and settle themselves on the living room couch,  watching a Christmas film as the holiday is rapidly approaching. They kiss for a bit and eventually fall asleep mid movie.

.

Isak wakes up at 11 and whines realizing Even isnt cuddling him. "Even!!!" He calls. He hears footsteps approaching and sees Even walking in with Christmas tree ornaments in his hands,  "Morning sleepy head."

"Good morning,  cuddle me." He pouts.

"I'm decorating for the holiday. Come help me." Isak groans pulling the blanket over his head and grumpily mumbles, "I wanted to talk to you about something"

Even laughs and places the ornaments down and squeeze beside Isak on the couch. "What did you want to talk about?"

Isak still remains tucked under the blanket, "What are we?" He ask.

"That's a deep question. We're humans essentally. Really atoms and molecles floating----"

"Even!!" He whines. "You know what I mean"

Even tugs the blanket so its no longer hiding Isaks face,  "Well ideally i would want to be your boyfriend but we can stay friends or as we are now. What you're comfortable with"

"I wanna be your boyfriend." he quietly confesses. "Eventually." He adds.

"What was that?" Even teases.

"Your boyfriend soon. Just dating for now." he shys away.  Even smiles and kisses his lips,  "Well beautiful soon to be boyfriend, would you mind helping to decorate with me then we'll eat?"

Isak stubbornly shakes his head,  pouting, "Food first then decoration."

"How about I make you a quick bagel,  we decorate then itll be time for lunch? " Isak nods at the plan. Even stands up, holding his arm out, Isak takes it, stands up and they are off to the kitchen.

They spend hours decorating. Evens house is fucking huge and the tree is done,  Even did it when Isak was asleep but he has garlands around staircases, decorations near every fire place,mistletoes everywhere so he has an excuse to kiss Isak and the house is decked out by 16. Isak allows Even take him out to eat and then takes him home. 

.

Isak tells Jonas about Even not too long after. They're smoking on Jonas' balcony. Theyre sitting on the chairs, legs resting on top of the gate of the balcony.

"We're having a party for Mahdi next week? You down? It's gonna be at Eva's."

"Yeah of course!! Saturday?"

Jonas nods.

"I'll be there. Might be a little late if i work but we should be good."

"Okay cool." Jonas says and takes a puff. "Hows it going with Even?"

Isak doesnt reply immediately. He clears his throat, "Um its good, yeah. We're uh--we're dating now." 

Jonas brows knit together in confusion, "Serr? How long has it been since you met ?"

"About a month or so. I don't know, i dont need to hear it from you,honestly. But I told him--about what happened to me, i was able to be vulnerable with him and he was really great about it. And so we're just seeing each now, not official or anything yet." He justifies

Jonas nods and continues looking out into the street smoking his blunt.

"Are you going to say anything ?" Isak questions.

"What do you want me to say?" He ask in a mundane tone. "Im just tired, Isak. I'm tired of you putting yourself in these fucked up situations and if im tired of it, I'm sure you are and you keep doing it. And then I have to pick up the pieces, again!!" He enforces

"Well sorry for fucking inconveniencing you." He shakes his head and crawls back in the house through the window. 

"Isak!!"Jonas calls. "Come on dude!" He sighs and follows after Isak. "Im sorry, I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me, fuck Jonas. I'm tired of feeling like I have to get your okay before seeing someone."

"And after you meet someone at the club, i warn you and what happens? The same shit. They screw you over. You're acting like I don't have a reason to react like this, to be hesitant  of Even, like every guy hasn't been a complete ass to you. You dont deserve that and I'm tired of seeing you put up with it." 

Isak sighs, looking down at his feet "He isn't like the rest, i swear."

"So he's not gonna pay for everything and then sleep with you and then leave and make you feel like shit for expecting more?"

"Seriously, fuck you." Isak spits putting on his coat and shoes and storming out. Isak and Jonas dont speak days following their blowout.

.

Isak is currently on a flight to Greenland with Even. Even is hosting a winter yoga retreat at a resort and invited Isak to accompany him and the boy was more than happy to because post finals and life being hard, he just needed a break and relaxation

"And she wanted you to come join us for Christmas but of course you don't have to obviously. I just mentioned I was seeing someone and she wanted to meet you."

When Isak doesnt reply, Even peaks down to make sure Isak isnt asleep on his shoulder, "Are you okay? Do you want to come"

"Yes, I would love to come." He mutters.

Even runs his fingers through Isaks hair, "You alright baby? You've seemed upset lately. "

"I'm fine. It's just I told Jonas. About us. and he was just--we're not talking right now. it just sucks."

"I'm really sorry baby. Why aren't you talking?"

"Because I'm mad." Isak spits annoyed. "I mean I'm happy and I'm happy with you but I'm too busy worried about him because he thinks something will happen. That you'll screw me over." 

Even nods, fingers still running through Isaks hair. "It does suck that you can't be as happy as you want or he doesn't think I'm good for you but can you really blame him? You dont have the best past with guys. He loves you and is looking out for you. "

"I know that, Even" He chimes in looking at him. "I do, I just wish he would trust that Im fine. I'm hungry, do you have food? I hate airplane food."

Even accepts that Isak no longer wants to discuss the issue and nods, getting him a sandwich out of his backpack. Isak thanks him and eats his sandwich and Even kisses his head as Isak sinks back into Evens arms, "It'll be okay. "

.

When they arrive at the resort, it's what Isak should of expected considering the yoga aspect but also it being Even. The resort is very luxury bohmeian. When they take the elevator upstairs to the penthouse, Isak is in love with the place. It reminds him of growing up and winter getaways with his parents. In cabins, near the fire place, being cozy, drinking cocoa, movie nights. He walks up to the massive window and looks at the view of the slopes. He is grateful to even be in this position. with someone as great as Even.

He feels arms wrap around his waist and smiles as he feels Evens breath against his ear and hear him mutter a, "What are you thinking about?"

"You." He honestly replies. "Im so thankful for you." He confesses. Isak turns around in Evens arms looking up at him and pecks his lips, "What are we doing today?"

"Youre so kind. Well we came a day early so i can get everything ready for the retreat tomorrow and meet with my team. you can join me or do your own thing?"

Isak thinks about it, "Ill probably watch a movie then go to the jacuzzi."

"Sounds like a plan." Even replies, kissing Isak.

.

When Isak signed up for the retreat, he didn't actually think he was obligated to do yoga. and he's not technically but Even insists he does. and its only day 4 of the retreat and his body is so sore. but they finally have a chill day so they'll be going out on the slopes today.

They are all bundled up, layers upon layers on their bodies. They are on the ski lift and Even is looking down at the view. Isak is staring at the side of Evens face and realizes how real this is for him. It's never felt like this and he's never been so happy looking at someone and doesnt ever want to lose him. Hes staring at the man whos so quickly falling in love with. He's never felt this for anyone,  its a little scary and overwhelming but he needs to hold onto it.Isak turns Even to look at him.

"What's up?" Even asks.

Isak leans up and kisses Evens lips, they're both a bit numb but it still feels good regardless. When Isak pulls back, he mutters a, "Be my boyfriend."

Evens eyes widen and he smirks, "Seriously?"

Isak licks his lips and nods. Even nods and kisses his lips again and mutters a, "Of course."

Isak laughs into the kiss, "Im so happy." 

Even smiles, "Lets go babe." He says as they reach the top of the slope. Even hops off the ski lift and Isak hops off right after.

"Holy shit, this is high." Even freezes in realization.

"It's okay, I got you." Isak smiles as they step awkwardly with the skiis on their feet to get to the starting point. "We can hold hands and not use the ski sticks or have one each, what do you want?"

Even nods, "Lets do that. One each " he says nervously 

"It's okay. I got you." Isak winks, implying that he will take care of him,  similarly to Even caring for him on a daily basis.

"Okay on 3. 1..2.."

"Isak, fuck. wait okay. Wait." Isak chuckles and squeezes Evens hand. "I said i got you didn't I?"

Even nods, "Then trust me." Isak adds. Even sighs and tells Isak hes ready. Isak counts to 3 again and he leads them down the slopes and Evens lanky legs are not doing much so Isak is doing his best to hold them both up but the weight is getting too much because Even is pulling on him and he  eventually falls, Isak following.

"I thought you had me, baby." Even says.

"I need you to at least stand up straight. Long ass legs good for no reason." He teases. Even rolls his eyes, "Don't make me have this be the shortest relationship you ever had"

Isak laughs and stands up, "Lets go. let's try to get down this second half without falling down." 

Isak helps Even stand up and pecks his lips, "Ready?" he asks.

"Take me away baby." Isak chuckles and rolls his eyes, "Still so fucking cheesy." He mutters and they're heading back down the slopes.

They spent about 45 minutes on the slopes and Even insisted he was done but Isak made Even stick through another 15 minutes for all the yoga he had to do and they were soon returning their skiis and heading back in the resort. They head up to their room and stripped of their clothes. "Im gonna take a hot shower."

Even okays as Isak retreats to the bathroom. He takes off the rest of his outerwear and puts on sweats and a t shirt. He decides to do a little something from Isak. He knows Isak usually takes forever in the shower so he sets out a spare blanket in the closet and sets it in front of the fire place and makes them cocoa from the machine already in their suite. Luckily the hotel stocked them with a seasonal basket with marshmallows in them as well, so he adds a bit to their cocoa. And gets several to roast.

About 10 minutes later, Isak is coming out of the steaming shower with the towel wrapped around his waist. He makes his way through the suite to find Even and sees him near the fireplace with a whole setup. Isak brows knit in confusion, "What is this?" 

Even shrugs, "It's for you." 

Isak smiles and walks over to Even, leaning down and kissing him, "So sweet. thank you. let me get dressed first."

Even shakes his head pulling Isak to sit down on the blanket, "You're gonna be too hot, this is perfect." Isak obliges and gets his cup of cocoa and sips on it.

"Mmm. So good." He says licking his lips.

"Thank you, thank you." his boyfriend jokingly replies. "We have to get this brand when we get back. Want to roast marshmallows?"

Isak nods, "With what? we don't have sticks." Even didnt get that far. He looks around the room and finds metal forks near the coffee maker, "We'll just try not to burn ourselves" he says plopping back down next to Isak. They get closer and slip the fluffy marshmallows on their forks and reach over to roast them. The heat is hitting their arm but they occasionally switch hands and soon have deliciously toasted treats. They eat them and Isak gives Even the look that reads. _can you believe how fucking good these are?_

They eat several before lying down on the blanket, cuddling in front of the fire place, facing each other. Isak has his right leg curled in between Evens thighs and they're talking softly, the crackling of fire in the background almost louder than their voices. 

"And since then, I kind of had to do things on my own but it's been good. My friends are so good to me. and now I have you." 

Even leans in to kiss Isak, "You're so fucking incredible and strong." He mutters against his lips."Can't believe youre mine." 

Isak whines into the kiss, weak at Evens blunt confession and wraps his hand around the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Isak slides his body on top of Even and tugs his shirt off. The light from the fire has Evens skin glowing and Isak truly cant understand how he lucked out like this but he doesn't think about it too long because Even pulls him back down.

They continue making out and Isak doesnt know if its the heat from lust or the fire but things are getting hot and heavy pretty quickly. Even pulls back and looks up at Isak with soft eyes, "Do you want to?" 

Isak licks his lips and runs his fingers up and down Evens chest and nods.

"Yeah?"

"Yes" He replies as Even carefully rolls their bodies over so he's now on top of Isak. They resume kissing and Even begins grinding his body against Isaks. There's not much separating the friction from Evens crotch and Isaks so he wraps his legs around Even to increase the pressure.

Even grinds harder and Isak brows knit together in pleasure, his head falling back and his mouth falling open. "Baby." He heavily breathes. Even slows down his movements, kissing Isaks cheeks and neck, "You okay?"

Isak breathlessly nods and sits up tugging on Evens sweats, squeezing his bulge. Even does it for him and takes his sweats off. Isak tugs Evens briefs down and looks up at Even and smiles and kisses his lips quickly, "All mine" 

He kisses down Evens chest, giving careful attention to his nipples before kissing down his abdomen and teasing him. He goes down to his thighs, separating them and kissing his inner thighs, sucking and marking his skin

"Isak, this is not gonna last long if you're this damn good." 

Isak chuckles and wraps his hand around Even. He begins gently stroking him. Even is trying to regulate his breaths to calm himself down but then Isaks warm and lovely mouth is around him and he lets out a guttural moan. He looks down at Isak working magic around him. He pushes the hair back that is falling in Isaks eyes, "Baby, you look beautiful" He says looking down at him. 

Isak moans against his cock and Even bites his lips because his boy is gonna drive him crazy. 

Isak widens his mouth and engulfs Evens cock completely and Evens head falls back in disbelief at the pleasure, his breathing picking up.

"Baby, oh fuck Isak. Stop." Isak pulls off looking up at him. Even lazily gives a come hither motion and Isak leans over to kiss Even. The older man runs his hands down Isaks chest and tugs off the towel. He rotates them and Isak is lying down against the blanket. Even tells Isak to wait just a second and he soon returns with a small container of lube and a condom and gets back down on his knees.

"Damn, you look good." Isak bashfully shakes his head and pulls Even to him by wrapping his legs around his body. Even takes his time fingering Isak open. And Even doesnt know the last time Isak has someone else in him. they should probably talk about that soon but Isak is so tight, it had to have been a long time.

Isak is writhing and whining and moaning and sweating and its all too consuming but when Even thinks Isak is open enough, he removes his fngers from Isak and looks down at the boy gazing at him, drunken in sex. Even runs his clean hand up and down Isaks chest, pinching his nipples as he takes his other hand up to his mouth, sucking on his middle and ring finger. Isaks cock jerks watching Even suck his fingers clean. 

"Please" He breathlessly chokes out. Even grabs the condom beside him and rips it open, sliding it on his dick. He hovers over Isak and teases his hole, running the tip against his entrance occasionally.

"You look so good like this." Even compliments 

"You too. So lucky." Even puckers his lips, blowing a kiss to Isak as he looks down aligning his cock and looks back up at Isak as he pushes in. Isaks eyes fall close as he squeezes the blanket with one hand. Even holds his hips, caressing them as he continues to push in. "Even" He chokes out.

Even lies on top of Isaks chest and the boy wraps his legs around him. Even pulls out slightly and pushes back in completely, "God, you take my cock so well." Even moans.

Even moves slowly but deeply. Isak opens his eyes and looks at Even, noses pressed together.

"Feel so good." Isak quietly whines. Even sits up and pushes Isaks legs up, folding his body in half and pushes in deeper causing Isak to yelp and claw at Evens back, "Fuck baby." He whines. "So deeeep"

"All that yoga paid off." Even winks as he sensually, deeply, slowly but aggressively fucks Isak, keeping the boy folded in half. Even looks down watching his cock go in and out of Isaks tight hole. "More." Isak chokes out. Even picks up the pace just slightly wanting to keep it as sensual as possible but it's enough for Isak because he moans louder and Even sees the drops of sweat layering his chest and forehead and Isak is resting  on the side of his face, staring out into the fire place, completely gone, his mouth letting out all types of obscenities.

Even feels Isak clench around him and with his erratic and heavy breathing, Even can tell Isak is close. He unfolds his body but keeps both legs raised in the air, pressing his chest to Isaks.

"You going to cum for me, baby?"  A desperate whine is the only reply Even gets as Isak reaches his hand down to stroke his cock to release. Even moves Isaks hand away and the boy lets out a voice of cries, eager and desperate 

Only then does Even really change up the pace and begins fucking the orgasm out of Isak. He's pounding inside of him and the younger boy is moaning. loud. gripping and pulling at the blanket. body jerking off off it as his cock jerks itself and he's shooting his load everywhere.

"Fuck me, fuck me" he cries. 

Even continues pounding into him riding out Isaks orgasm and is soon approaching his own.

"Fuck baby" He mutters and Isak clenches and that's all it takes and Even is finishing as well. He collapses on top of Isaks spent body. Once they catch their breaths, Even turns to look down at his boy whos still staring into the fireplace. Even turns Isaks head to him and he's still looking gone for the world. He softly sucks on Isaks bottom lip, "You alright?"

He breaths out a sound thats all the confirmation Even needs. He pulls out and Isak grimaces. Even gets up and gets rid of the condom . When he gets back on the blanket, he's cleaning himself and Isak up. Isak groans, "Sleep" He mutters.

Even kisses his cheek and gets another blanket and puts it over their bodies and wraps his arms and body around Isak and Isak sinks into Evens embrace, his face resting on Evens chest

"That was amazing, Isak." Even says caressing Isaks stomach. He groans again grumpily pushing his body further into Evens, "Sleep." 

Even lightly chuckles and tightens his arms around Isak, "Okay baby, let's sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do have a couple chps written but I really like hearing ideas from you guys, its be of great help :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter babes. proud of my consistency  
> Also whenever money is mentioned, I'm thinking of dollars bc i dont feel like looking up the conversion tbh

When Isak wakes up,  he doesn't feel the same warmth he did when he fell asleep. he flutters open his eyes and is staring at the fireplace, he turns his head to the other side and doesnt see his boyfriend, "Baby" he groggily calls.

Even comes trailing into the space, all dressed and Isak looks up at him, reaching his arm up. Even takes it and kneels down, kissing Isaks cheek, "Good morning."

"Good Morning." He smiles and puckers his lips and Even happily surprises him with a kiss.

"Where are you going?" Isak ask.

"Got a class to teach. Want to come?" He groans and shakes his head, "I dont have the energy for that."

"Okay. I have to head out though but I'll send some room service up here so you get some food in you, okay? "

Isak nods, "Thank you and thank you for last night. " Even smiles and leans down to his lips, "My boyfriend asked me to have sex with him,  wasnt much of a chore. dont thank me."

"Well, you took care of me and made sure I was good and I needed that. so yes, I'm thanking you. Now go,  before youre late."

"Okay, okay.  I'm going,  we leave tomorrow morning so if you want to get to packing,  thatd be great. See you at 12." And Even is off

.

When Isak gets back to Oslo, he's not particularly happy about it. He remembers how he left things and doesnt have the energy to mend them. Even just dropped him off so he can return his suitcase home. He's walking up the steps when he reaches the door of the kollectiv. He picks his key out of his pocket and opens the door to see Eskild, Noora and Linn chatting on the couch. They all look up upon hearing the door.

Isak sends over a smile,  "Hi"

"You're back ' Noora says. "Had a good time?"

Isak nods, "I did, thanks." He says rolling his suitcase behind him into his room. When he begins unpacking, he hears light knock in his doorway and looks up to see Eskild, "What's up?"

"Good trip? Where did you go?"

"Greenland. Even was hosting a retreat" 

"Nice." He replies passively. "So Jonas came by. Looking for you. He didn't know you were gone. what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'll talk to him." He says without ever looking up.

"Isak, i dont know whats up with you but you need to stop ignoring your friends for your boyfriend because if anything happens with you and Even, good luck finding friends as good as the ones you have now."

Isak doesnt reply. After a minute, he looks up and sees Eskild still standing there, "Are you done?"

Eskild sighs and rolls his eyes, "Don't come running to me when it happens." He says turning away. Tears sting in the ducts of Isaks eyes, blurring his vision but he tries to hold it back to keep unpacking. He doesn't know why his friends have such little faith in him and his relationship. And it's really taking a toll on him

.

_Can't come over tonight,  i have work_

_ok :( haven't seen you in a couple days. you've been a little distant since we got back.  is everything ok? was it anything we did on the trip?_

_no, I'm fine.  we're good.  just getting into the swing of things now that I'm back_

_okay,  i just miss you.  See you soon?_

_yeah_

.

Isak is getting ready for his show tonight.  Hes fixing his hair and oiling up his abdomen. As he's getting dressed, one of the managers hes cool with approaches him, 

"Hey, youre back. "

Isak nods, "I need money,  semester is starting soon."

"Isak, I know I give you leinency with your schedule but you can't take off weeks at a time."

Isaks eyes narrow at her,  "I went away for one week."

"And have been on and off for weeks prior. the higher ups aren't having us get away with that anymore so you need to be here when scheduled and not call out last minute. " Isak rolls his eyes.  He felt like everything was against him recently and needed a good cry. but now wasn't the time. 

He put on his Christmas hat, attached the green suspenders to his red bottoms and got prepared to go out. When his name was called,  he was on autopilot, his body naturally doing the movements they're so used to on this stage and the money is being thrown on stage and slipped into his bottoms., but his mind wasnt there at all

When his gaze shifts over the crowd, he freezes when he sees Even but doesn't freeze for long, playing it off. why is he here?  He told him he had to work. Isak strides into the crowd and gives an eager guy a lap dance and he slips him 40.

Isak makes his way to Even, standing behind him, running his hands down his chest,  "What are you doing here?  He whispered in his ear. 

"Came to see you." Ev replies looking up at Isak who's now in front of him, swinging his leg over his boyfriend's lap.  "You're gonna be a distraction."

Even smiles, "You'll be fine.  I'm also gonna need you to wear this cute little outfit for me and me only" He says slipping a 100 in his pants.  Isak takes it out and gives it back to him,  "No"

This is all while Isak is giving Even a lap dance,  perceived as part of his performance.

"You're working to get paid, aren't you? " Even ask giving him back the money 

"Not by my boyfriend" He retorts giving him the money back and getting off before going back up to the, stage.

When the show ends, Isak is changing into a hoodie and sweats and texts Even to meet him at the backdoor. He throws his bag over his shoulder. clocks out and is out the door. He briefly waits and Even is walking up to him. Isak smiles and kisses him when hes standing in front of him

"That was a good show"

"Thank you, are we heading somewhere? "

Even shrugs, "Back to mine?" Isak nods and follows Even to the car and they hop in.

"Just because you come to a show doesnt mean I'll let you give me money, you know?"

Even shrugs, "You danced for me, that's your job so I'm giving you money."

"Okay Even" He says passively

"Hey" Even says reaching over to squeeze his thigh, "Didn't we have this conversation already?"

Isak nods, 'Still doesn't make it any less uncomfortable for me."

"Babe, i want to ask you something" Isak looks up at him awaiting his question.

"I feel like we're backtracking a bit and things were so good in Greenland and I feel like you're putting your guard back up and you're not telling me what's going. Am I just seeing something thats not there or?"

Isak looks down at his lap and quietly answers Even, "I'm still trying to get used to this" He confesses 

"To what?"

"Dating someone who cares about me."

"I thought we were good, i mean you asked me to be your boyfriend."

"Baby, its hard. I feel everyone is discouraging me and making me feel like shit and it sucks so bad because i really like being with you but Eskild and Jonas and anyone else who finds out just thinks I'm setting myself up to be heartbroken or am just--" He sighs. "I don't know, Eskild said im acting like one of those people who abandons all their friends when they get in a relationship. I just dont know how to do this, im with you, i upset everyone. I'm not with you, i upset both of us. Its frustrating"

 Even nods in understanding. Even is still learning that Isak is working through so much and being at the club has seriously scarred certain aspects of his life and so has his relationship with his parents.

A boy so sweet is not deserving of feeling this broken. "I think you need to start by being honest with everyone babe. I think you're afraid everyone secretly dislikes you or is gonna judge you but you've been friends with the guys for what, a year or 2 and they still don't know what you do? if they are really your friends, they won't care how you're making your money as long as youre protecting yourself. And you're still learning to be in a healthy relationship and that's fine but I think you do need to be honest and talk with everyone. you can't avoid them, Isak." 

Isak leans over and climbs into Evens lap, burying his face in his neck, "But its so much easier to" he whines 

"I want to propose something to you"

"Hmm?" He asks

"Im not sure if stripping is the job for you or what you want to do so if you would like I can get you a job at the yoga studio. front desk? until you graduate? What do you think?"

Isak doesnt reply immediately. He just takes Evens hand in his, running his fingers over it.

"I don't know anything about yoga" He mutters

"Dont worry about that. I can train you. And you can leave the club."

"I've been there for so long." He replies, not that he enjoys it but its what he knows

"And hows that working out for you?" 

"I'll think about it. Can we go to yours now?"

Even shakes his head, "Can't drive with you on my lap" he teases. "And maybe we can go to Jonas, go talk to him?"

"Now?" He pouts.

Even nods, "You'll feel better afterwards and Illl be there with you if you want"

Isak nods and gets back into the passenger seat, "Okay, I'll tell you how you get there. "

Isak is anxious and he doesn't know why,  because he's practically known Jonas since he could walk but that discomfort still remains

Even parks the car and looks over at Isak, "You good baby?"

He smiles and nods, "Thank you for pushing me to come." Even kisses him and they leave the car. Isak rings the bell to the apartment and Jonas mom answers, "Who?"

"Its Isak" The buzzard declares the door open and they walk up the steps to the second floor. the door is open and Jonas' mom smiles upon seeing her second son, "Hi sweetie, so good to see you."

"You too. Jonas home?"

"Yeah in his room with the boys" Isak freezes and tries not to let his face show how anxious he is. He clears his throat, "Um this is Even, my boyfriend"

"Lovely to meet you, you guys can go in."

They walk inside and they made their way in front of Jonas door, "Are you okay with meeting them?"

Even shrugs, "if you're okay with me meeting them."

Isak nods as he knocks and opens the door. The boys are playing fifa and all turn their heads to the door. Isak awkwardly smiles, "Hi"

"Hey, long time no see" Jonas says. Isak bites his inner lip awkwardly, "I know, i wanted to talk to you."

"Talk."

"Alone" he adds.

"They deserve an explanation too."

"I will, can we just--Jonas, I'm trying to apologize." Jonas pauses the game and gets up and goes to the doorway. 

"Give me a minute, ok?" He tells Even who nods. "Magnus, Mahdi. This is my boyfriend, Even" he introduced before closing the door so him and Jonas can talk in the hall alone.

"So uh--" Isak begins. "Eskild told me you came by looking for me."

"Yeah, it had been a while so I was checking up on you but apparently you were out of town somewhere."

Isak nods, "I went to Greenland with Even"

"Hows it going with him?"

"Really really great Jonas.Its official but I felt so shitty that you don't like him or what you think hes like. Me being worried about you isnt something Even should have to deal with. Hes treating me right, i promise you. He even might get me a job so I don't have to strip anymore. And he'll be flexible with my hours."

Jonas nods hesitantly, "I just have to get to know him but dude if being with him means you're gonna be blowing us off, that's not chill at all."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm still figuring this out, okay?"  Jonas nods and gives him a hug, "If you say hes good still then I trust you, Isak. but one thing, he does one thing. Hes gone."

"I got this, Jonas." He smiles, thanking him for always looking out for him.

When they head back into the bedroom, Isak is surprised to find Even playing Fifa with the boys, well moreso the boys trying to teach him

 They close the door behind them and the boys look up, Magnus pausing the game "All good?"

Isak nods. "So dude, where were you last week? You missed my birthday." Mahdi questions.

Isaks hands comes up to his cheeks,mouth fallen in shock, "Dude, fuck. I'm so sorry, I forgot. I just--Im just , Ive been distracted, okay?  I'll be better."

"Yeah okay, dude as long as you don't abandon us." Mahdi says. Isak gets on the floor with all the boys sitting beside Even, Jonas following.

"So what are you studying" Magnus asks Even.

Even chuckles, "Uh well I actually graduated years ago. I own a business right now." Mahdi and Magnus have confusion written all over their faces.

"Fuck, how? How old are you?"

"Almost 30." He uncomfortably smiles, hoping that didn't  deter them from accepting his and Isaks relationship.  Their jaws drop again and glance at Isak who's not even making eye contact.

"Wow, good shit. So like you're really into that? You like them older?" Magnus directs towards Isak. "So you have money then,  too?"

Isak narrows his eyes, "Shut up Mag."

"How did you end up meeting someone whos 30? I thought you gave up on dating apps"

"I did" He answers. He feels Even caressing his back encouraging him to speak. "We um--we met a club." He starts but before he can finish, he's getting interrupted.

"Wait didnt you meet Joshua in a club and he was older too. And rich" Magnus concludes.

"Don't talk about Josh. I don't want to hear his name again"

"Sorry but like did you meet Even there?"

He sighs and nods, "But its not like I'm seeking these older rich guys." He justifies. "It's just--I work at a strip club." He spits out. And this time the boys gaze narrow in on him.

"Seriously? Feel like we don't even know you." Mahdi says exasperated.

"This is why I didn't say anything because you guys would judge me"

"I'm not, I'm judging you because if you met Josh there, you been doing this for years and didnt trust us enough to say anything? Is that how this is now?"

Isak sighs and shakes his head, frustrated. He anxiously pulls at the back of Evens sweater to distract himself, an action that goes unnoticed by the boys. When silence falls in the room, Even chimes in, "I know it's not really my place but Isak is struggling a lot right now. Even before hes been at the club he has dealt with abandonment all his life so it makes sense why he would be nervous to tell his closest friends that he strips for a living. but I think its a step that hes opening up and trying to be open and honest"

"I'm sorry." Isak adds. "I just--im still learning to be open with everything."

They both nod in understand, "Just happy we talked. We were worried about whats gotten  _into_  you but we got our answer." Mahdi teases.

"So can we come to a show at the club?" Magnus asks.

"Absolutely fucking not."

\-----------

 

Isak finds out he failed one of his classes about a week before Christmas. His grades pop up in the banner program they use to see their grades online. Hes gotten two As, a B and one C. and that C is where he fucked up. Because being this far in his program, anything below a B is considered failing. 

 

He's baffled. in pure awe at the moment. he immediately pulls up his teachers email and shoots one over to her, reading,

Hey, its Isak. From Advanced Bio. I just checked my grades and noticed I got a C which I wasn't expecting since I did well this semester? Is there something I can do to boost that up?" He chooses to remain calm until he gets an explanation. maybe she imputed the wrong grade under his name. 

He receives an email about an hour and a half later,

Hello Isak,

Hope your holiday is going well. I was indeed very surprised too but towards the end of the semester, you slacked on pretty important assignments and didnt do so well on the final. At this point, there is nothing I can do. I am sorry. You can try to take the class again in the summer to stay on track to graduate. Good luck and enjoy your break.

 _Enjoy his break?_ How the fuck is he supposed to enjoy his break knowing he threw 1000 down the drain. That he has to sit through another semester of this damn class and pay more money and go to school in the summer. He throws his phone on the other side of the bed and breaks down in tears. It doesnt take him long after throwing his phone to retrieve it and ring up his boyfriend 

"Hey handsome, what's up?"

"Even, I'm fucking failing." He cries. "Grades came out and mine is shit. Professor tells me my grades have went to shit and there's nothing I can do about it. Even, what the fuck am I gonna do?" He rants frantically.

"Baby, calm down. Come on, just breathe. Where are you?"

"At home. Its fucking advanced bio, I'm not a fucking idiot, Even, thats my subject."

"I'm coming, Okay? Stay on the phone with me, baby okay?"

"Even" he cries. "These classes are so much damn money and I'm already so stressed and I will have to take on more shit next semester " he cries not even acknowledging Even coming to get him.

He rants and rants until Even tells him he's downstairs and isak wastes no time in fleeing the kollectiv. Upon seeing Isak, Even hops out and Isak falls into his arms and cries into his chest, "I can't do this, i really cant"

Even runs his fingers in his hair, "Yeah you can and you know you can"

"I just wasted 1000 on one fucking class, and it was stressful as hell and now I have to do that shit all over again"

"Its okay" Even holds onto Isak. When Isaks tears slow down, Even pulls back and tilts Isaks head to look up at him, "Im sorry that I distracting you but you are going to take the class again.You'll take it and I'll pay the 1000 and you're not objecting this time and we're gonna make sure you get your stuff done and done well and itll be okay. Yeah? Because youre still gonna be the best fucking doctor. Do you hear me?"

Isak sniffs and nods, "Okay"

"I love you" Even confesses for the first time 

Isak smiles and bites his bottom lip to stop crying again and wraps his arms around Evens neck, looking up at him, "Thank you.  I'll tell you soon, I promise "

"Its okay, take your time.  I was doing work back home. Want to come and maybe I can run a bath for you"

Isak nods, "Will you come in the bath with me?"

"If you would like"

"I would like" he smiles as they break apart to get in their respective seats

When they get to Evens, Even heads to the bathroom to run Isak a bath. The bathtub has a window directly in front of it, the view showing the backyard of tons of trees. Even puts eucalyptus salt in the bath and puts some candles out and dims the lights.

"Baby, bath is ready!!" He calls. Isak soon comes into the bathroom, "This is so cute, thank you"

Isak strips of his clothes and sinks in the warm bath, "Are you coming in?" He looks up at Even. The boy strips of his own clothes and gets in behind Even wrapping his around Isak, "You're so soft " Even comments running his fingers over Isaks skin.

Isak leans back resting against Even chest, "Thank you for taking care of me.

"Yeah well i love you so of course im going to care for you" Isak looks down and plays with the bracelet on Evens wrist, "Why do you love me?" He ask curiously 

"You trying to get wrinkled in this tub?" He joked. "There's too many reasons, baby."

"Tell me." Isak pouts looking up at him. "Okay well besides you being absolutely beautiful. I love how kind and compassionate you are and you want to make it your living to save people. I love how much of a hard worker you are and you put your all into everything. I love how you look underneath me." He teases.

Isak glares and hits his chest playfully as Even continues.

"I love how happy you make me, youre funny, i love your laugh, i love how strong you are in recovering, youre willingness to be vulnerable, I love how you show you love me, even if you can't say it yet." Isak smiles and kisses Even's chin. "I wouldnt have ever imagined to be here, when I met you. I didnt think ever think this is where it would end up."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"I feel good." Isak pecks Even's lips.

"I have a song I found recently and it made me think of you. Can I play it?"

Isak nods as Even pulls his phone from the pocket of his jeans lying on the floor and opens the YouTube app, "Its called Where You Belong."

_If you're feeling down or weak_

_You can always count on me_

_I will always pick you up_

 

_Its not where you come from,  its where you belong_

 

_You're surrounded by love and youre wanted_

_So never feel alone, you are home with me, right where you belong_

Isak looks up towards Even with teary eyes,  places his hand on the back of his head,  bringing home closer and passionately kissing him.  And he doesnt stop as the song plays in the background and he lets the tears fall as his lips are pressed to Evens.

He may not know what it feels like to be in love or know if hes ready to say it but he's certain of one thing:  he's definitely in the. process of falling in love 

_I know sometimes youre feeling lost_

_It's hard to find your place in it all_

_But you don't have to fear_

 

_Even when you mess up_

_You always got my love_

_I'm always right here_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to you if you know what show the song is from.  
> I'm enjoying writing Isak falling and accepting love and I hope youre enjoying reading it  
> Also I love all your ideas so please leave some :)  
> x


	5. Chapter 5

 

\------

On Christmas Eve, Isak is getting ready because Even is due to pick him up soon to go to Evens parents place.  He asked Even what he should wear and the man said whatever he wanted but Isak knew the type of crowd he would be around and wanted to impress. 

He bought a new sweater,  a dark blue v neck with some red pattern in it considering himself festive enough, he opted for his black jeans and black sneakers.

As he's finishing his hair,  his phone rings 

"Hello?"

"Hey babe,  are you ready? I'll be there in 5"

"Yeah I'm finishing up,  just come up when you get here. "

"Okay, see you in a bit. "

Isak is putting on his socks when he hears Evens voice. He gets up walking to the door seeing Eskild talking to Even

"Stop harassing my boyfriend" Evens face shifts to him,  "Wow." Isak smiles walking over to kiss him.  "So damn beautiful " Even whispers against Isaks lips.

Eskild fakes cries and the boys attention waver to him,  "Just so proud of my boy" Eskild chokes out

Isak rolls his eyes and looks back to Even,  "I just have to put my shoes on, I'll be right back" Even nods as Isak hurries to his room. 

"He's meeting the family, right? Do they know about him?" Eskild asks

"That hes my boyfriend?  Yeah. About what he does for a living? Not exactly."

"Will they care?" He asks casually 

"I don't think it's important to mention right now when they're first meeting.  All they need to know is hes a student."

Eskild nods, "Just make him comfortable,  this isn't his element." Before Even can reply, Isak is coming out of his bedroom with a coat on, bag over his shoulder.

"Im ready."

"Perfect, Merry Christmas Eskild." Even wishes as him and Isak are off.

\---------

When they pull up in front of Evens parents house, Isaks leg is shaking. Even parks in the driveway among many other cars.

"You ready?" Even ask. Isak smiles and nods, "Yeah, let's go" They hop out of the car and walk to the front door, "Wait baby." Isak says tugging on Evens arm before he goes in the house.

"Hmm?" He ask wrapping his arm around him. 

"I-uh, i dont want to tell them, about what I do and how we met."

Even nods and pecks Isaks lips, "Wasn't planning on it, as far as they know,  we met at a club." Isak thanks him and Isak unlocks the door and goes inside. If Isak thought Evens house was immensely decorated, it was nothing compared to the decorations that layered in his parents house. It was Evens house x100. Once his focus wavered from the decorations, he notices all the people in the house chatting with one another.

Even sees one of his cousins, "Hey bro, have you seen my mom?"

"In the living room." He answers. Even takes Isaks hand and guides him, walking in on everyone watching a movie.

"Mamma." He says softly. His mom looks up and her eyes widen in excitement as she gets up to leave the room to hug her son. She squeezes his cheeks, "My baby oh my god. I missed you."

"I missed you too momma." He says rubbing her back. When they pull apart, he introduces, "This is my boyfriend, Isak." He says stepping aside. And Evens mom smiles and hugs him, "Welcome. So glad you're here. Call me Bev." 

"Thank you, so nice to meet you."

"You're so handsome."  She smiles and gives a comforting squeeze to his shoulder,  "Did you guys eat yet?"

"Not yet." Even answers. She tells the boys to follow her and they are led into the kitchen that has at least a dozen aluminum trays of food.  "Get something to eat. We're still prepping for tomorrow but can't have my boys starve."

"Where's pappa?" Even ask as he begins to dig in. 

"At the course with your uncle and grandfather."

"They always go without me." He groans as he leans back against the counter, plate in hand and Isak does the same.

"So tell me about you, Isak. I'm so glad you're here with my Ev"

Isak blushes, "Im not very interesting, I'm 22, I'm in school still for medicine. _Now_ I spend most of my time with this kid." He jokes pointing over at Even.

"Awesome, doctor to be. How did you love birds meet since there is a bit of an age difference."

"We met at a club" Even answers. "You know how I am, I was very adamant about him. " He says, smiling down at Isak.

"Wow, I'm happy for you guys. How has it been for you, Isak? I know Evens a whirlwind, even moreso when hes in an episode. It isnt the easiest thing for people to get used to." 

"Episode?"Isak ask confused 

"Mamma!!" He says forcefully, glaring at her. She widens her eyes, "Im so sorry, Ev. I thought he would have known."

Isak clears his throat and looks up at  Even, "Know what ?" He ask trying to stay calm in front of Evens mom.

"Nothing." He says wrapping his arm around Isak.

"Even!!"  He says looking up at him expecting an answer, removing Evens arm from around him.

Even sighs and looks at his mom, rolling his eyes. "Can you give us a minute?"

She nods, mouths a, "Im sorry" and walks out and Isak has his arms crossed looking up at Even.

"I'm sorry." Even says immediately.

"Whatever, tell me what shes talking about.  What episode?"

Even sighs, "Its just I--I have it completely under control but I'm bipolar." He confesses 

Isak flinched, brows knitted together, "Oh..Okay..Well why didn't you tell me?I feel like an idiot in front of your mom for not knowing something so important"

"I'm sorry, I am. It's something thats hard to open up about just like everything you've gone through. And it's nothing to worry about, okay?" He reassures rubbing his shoulders.

"Just wish you would have told me." He fires back as Even pulls him into his chest and he doesn't pull away. Even kisses his forehead, "I'm sorry for not telling you, but that doesn't mean I'm any less commited or serious about us, okay?"

"Mhmm."

"Give me a kiss." He feels Even mutter atop his head. Isak tilts his head and softly and gently kisses him. "Want to go watch the movie with my family?"

Isak agrees and they go into the living room, avoiding everyone's gaze and gets comfortable on a lovesac in the corner. The family is watching Home Alone:Lost in New York. A Christmas classic. After the movie, they all chat, Isak is introduced to those who are there that night and they have a pre Christmas dinner. 

When they're heading up to Evens childhood bedroom, Even stops Isak from going inside, "What is it?" He ask concerned.

Even looks up to see a mistletoe hovering above the doorway, "I think my mom wants me to get laid." He says jokingly. Isak rolls his eyes, pecks Evens lips and opens the door, walking inside. 

"This is a sweet room" He observes looking at all the memorabilia, art work covering the walls of the bedroom. He walks to the bed and sees a basket of gifts in it and looks up at Even, "Gifts from your mom?"

Even shakes his head and walks over to sit beside the gifts on the bed.  "They're from me to you"

Isak narrows his eyes, "When did you put this here?"

"When I had to use the bathroom during dinner." He answers. Isak smiles and starts picking up wrapped items in the basket. 

He opens the first. It's a watch. Next is yoga clothes, Even made sure to include stretchy leggings because he wants to see Isak in them mainly. He gets some bath salts and bath bombs because he wants to make sure he takes care of himself. And the big one is two roundtrip tickets to anywhere of his choosing. Isak gasps. "Is this for us?"

"It can be if you want but was thinking maybe you and Jonas. could be good for you guys. What do you think? "

Isak puts his gifts back in the basket and sets it on the carpeted floor. He climbs on Evens lap,  slowly and suggestive. He wraps his legs around him and Even looks up at him awaiting his next move.

"I love everything and I'll take that trip with Jonas. Thanks baby. And I'll give you your present tomorrow"

"Okay" Even replies softly squeezing Isaks thighs. "Are you implying anything by this position or you just chillin?"

Isak shrugs teasingly and pushes Even to lie down and hovers on top of him and leans down to kiss his lips. Isak runs his fingers through Evens soft, voluminous hair as he begins grinding his hips against Even.

"Does your door lock?" Isak mutters in the kiss. "No" Even mutters back and pulls back, "Do you want me to put a sock on the door?"

Isak chuckles "Are you still in college? You trying to make it any more obvious to your family ?"

"Well would you rather my grandma walk in on us?" Isak rolls his eyes and gets up. He pushes his suitcase to the door, lies it flat on the ground and hopes thats enough to seal the door shut. He climbs back on top of Even and kisses him. He resumes the movement of his hips and soon both boys are hard, their clothed erections pressing against each other. Isak is impatient and pulls Evens shirt off and unbutton his pants, pulling them and his briefs down and soon removing his own clothes.

Even rolls them over and tells Isak to get on his hands and knees. The boy obeys without question, arching his back, "Get inside me."

"Not yet." He says patting his bum,  "You're not ready enough for me." Even trails his hands down Isaks back and licks his middle and index finger of his right hand and teases Isaks rim. Isak bites his lip as Even teases him. He eases both fingers inside of his boy and watches him take it with pride. Isak doesnt wait for Even to thrust his fingers because he starts moving back against Evens fingers, eager to feel something.

When Even starts moving his fingers as Isak pushes his bum back, the movement and rhythm is making him harder. The tip of his cock is tinted a dark red or purple. Isak moves so he's lying down and lifts his legs up, "Come on"

Even is surprised at Isaks eagerness because the last time they did this was their first time and it was slow and sensual. Isak is now eager and fast paced, ready to.get a dick in his ass.

Even separates Isaks legs and leans down in between them, "What do you want?" He teases.

"You know what I want" He whines. 

"Tell me" Even pushes, brows raises.

"You. Inside me." 

Even grabs his bag nearby and gets a condom, rips it open and slides it on.

"You dont need one." Isak sexually frustrated groans.

Even narrows his gaze and lightly slaps Isaks cheek, "Look at me."

Isak stubbornly looks at him

"Don't ever have sex with someone without a condom. do you hear me?" he says seriously. 

Isak rolls his eyes and pushes his hips down in attempt to feel Evens dick, "Come on" he groans

Even holds Isaks face with one hand and presses his face to his, "Did you hear me?"

Isaks gaze is focused on him. He nods as much as he can with his head in Evens grip.

"What did I say?" Even ask.

"Never have sex without a condom."

"Will you listen to me?"

"I have to, dont I? I'm with you." He giggles. Even chuckles and rolls his eyes as he lets go of Isaks face and takes hold of his own cock. As he begins pushing into Isak, the younger boys cock jerks at the intrusion and Even licks his lips,

"Fuck, your dick looks so good for me, baby." He squeezes the tip as he pushes all the way in and Isak lets out a soft cry.

"So beautiful, baby" Even comments looking down at his boy. "Don't go slow, I need you so bad" Isak begs seriously. 

Even takes his time. He lets it build out. Not letting Isak have it exactly how he wants it. He gives him slow deep grinds first so he feels, takes it every thrust, desperate for the next. 

Then he does sporadic deep thrusts that surprised Isak every time and he lets out a a loud, guttural moan every time Even gives him that deep thrust. And that's how Even finally works his thrust up to what Isaks been begging for: hard and fast. 

Isak is gripping the headboard above his head, his legs spread wide for his man, his body spread wide on the bed as Even pounds inside of him. 

Isaks legs are threatening to close, to keep his legs open requires too much control that his body is not willing to cooperate with right now. 

"Baby, baby!!!" He moans as he brings a hand down to his cock to stroke it, desperate and chasing his release.

"please baby, make me cum. Pleaseee" he whines. Even leans down and sloppily kisses Isaks lips as he hits inside of him, exactly where Isak needs him and is cumming just like that. Even is grateful that his lips are against Isaks because the boy is letting out strings of moans into the kiss. Isaks head falls back when he finishes, sweat lingering on his forehead. 

"Pull out." Isak tells him. He's exhausted but he'll make himself have enough energy to get his man to finish. Even does and Isak sits up and pulls the condom off and wraps his mouth around Even. And Even hates to think about anyone else being in his position prior but Isak has had to have some serious practice because he sucks dick so well. 

"Baby, move. I-Im gonna come"

Isak pulls off but opens his mouth, ass in the air,.face in front of his cock, mouth wide open. And it's a fucking sight, making Even cum hard, Isak catching almost all of it. Even is still sitting up on his knees, eyes closed from his orgasm but Isak doesnt care because he wraps his hand around his neck and pulls him in a deep and rough kiss. He eventually pulls back and falls down on the bed, grabbing a tissue and wiping his chest. 

He pulls Even on top of him, "You good?" He chuckles at his breathless boyfriend.

Even smiles and nod, "Mhmm."

"That was amazing" Isak says wiping Evens mouth clean with his thumb.

"It was. Youre incredible in bed. I'm just gonna need you as confident in everyday life as you are in bed, okay?"

Isak glares at him, "Seriously? It's because I know what im doing in bed, that's why."

"You dont know what youre doing in life?"

"Nope" He says popping his p. "I'm winging all of this to be honest. School, work, you."

Even raises his brows, "Oh yeah? You not serious about this?"

"Nope, youre just a time filler."

"Damn" Even plays along. "Maybe I should get rid of those roundtrip tickets."

"I'm kidding, youre mine I'm yours ok?"

"Better be" Even sasses back,  kisses his lips and flops beside Isak.

.

The next morning,  the boys are woken up to the sound of screaming children.  Isak thinks he's having a nightmare.  Both boys wake up and adjust to the environment,  turning to the direction of the noise at the door. Evens little cousins are trying to push the door open but Isaks suitcase is blocking them from pushing it enough to walk in 

"Ev!!" One of them whines. "Open!!!" 

Even pulls the blanket up to cover their bodies.  "Give me a second Jules, close the door and I'll fix it. "

She lets it go and Even turns to Isak kissing his lips,  "Good Morning" 

Isak smiles back, "Morning to you too" As Even is running his fingers delicately up and down Isaks chest,  the door shoves open,  the suitcase skidding to the side of the room.  Both boys look towards the door and Evens dad is standing there with the same cousins right behind 

"Sorry about that, Jules said the door was broken and you guys were locked in. "

Even groans and Isak is uncomfortably blushing beside him, "We're fine pa, just give us a minute. We'll come down." He nods and closes the door.

Even turns to Isak, "I'm sorry"

"It's fine. Let's just get dressed before someone else comes in." They both roll out of bed and slip on Christmas pajamas Bev left in the desk chair in the room. It's old fashioned matching pjs, guys matching, girls matching. 

Even finally opens his door after a hectic morning and goes downstairs, Isak trailing behind

 

"Merry Christmas." Bev greets. "About time."

"If you guys didn't hassle us, things would have been fine" He sasses sitting down at the table and patting the seat beside him for Isak to join him.  

Everyone has their breakfast on their Xmas designed plates in front of them. Evens grandma says a prayer and soon everyone is diving in, eating and talking across the table. Isak would guess there are about 22 people at this table.He hasn't even probably been introduced to every single person but it still feels good to he here with Even and seeing how close his family is. 

"You okay?" Even ask placing his hand on Isaks thigh. 

Isak nods with food in his mouth.  Even leans over to kiss his cheek and hears his mom aww and his younger cousins imitate puking noises 

Even rolls his eyes,  "You guys are so nosey."

"Yeah, well you are at the family table,  son." His dad says 

"Yeah, yeah."

"So Isak" Evens grandma begins, "How have things been with my Ev? Is he putting a ring on that finger any time soon"

Isak scoffs and coughs away the awkwardness as Even shamefully shakes his head, "Serr? why are you asking that now?" 

"I was talking to your handsome boyfriend. It was just a question, I'm guessing thats a no."

"We haven't even been together that long yet and we haven't discussed it."

"Well you boys are in love, why wait?"

Isak plays with his food as Even tries to change the subject, "Wow, mom. Did you make all this? It's so good."

"Thanks baby."

"These kids dont know love like I did." Grandma retorts to one of the grandkids who has no clue whats even going on.

The rest of breakfast goes over pretty smoothly, as smoothly as possible for the Bech Næsheim family. They all gather in the living room after to exchange gifts in front of the tree. Bev puts on her Christmas playlist as everyone opened up their gifts. Even is opening up what Isak got him. Once he throws the wrapping off, he can tell its a pair of shoes. He opens them and its a sleek pair of winter boots.

"Thank you" Even says kissing his, lips. 

"I also made this." He says handing him a CD with writing on it. "It's a playlist of songs that make me think of you. "

"You know you're cute,  right? " Isak smiles and they continue to watch everyone opening up their gifts.  The family decides to play a couple ganes and Even ask him to join him outside. They get dressed to embrace the snow and the cold, Even putting on his new winter boots.

"Why are we out here?" Isak ask once they step out and close the door.

"Wanted to take a walk, needed some fresh air." They walk through the backyard to the forest that exist behind it, walking through the trees, holding hands. appreciating the weather and the day.

"So babe, do you know when the payment for the class is due?"

Isak shakes his head, "Not sure."

"When are you taking it?"

He shrugs, stops walking and turns to Even, "Maybe summer, but I really don't want to talk about school right now"

"Okay but gotta make sure you let me know so you have a chance to take it again, yeah?"

Isak nods and wraps his arms around Even as he leans back against a tree.

"How do you feel about my family ?"

"I love them, they're sweet. Loud and crazy. But very sweet."

Even nods, "They all love you, you know? Especially mom."

Isak rolls his eyes "I mean, they have to, dont they?"

Even narrows his gaze, "Not at all, mom makes it clear when I date people she doesn't like. And she loves you."

He shrugs, "I'm just being myself."

"Exactly and you are incredible so makes sense." Isak blushes and leans up to kiss Even. They're deeply kissing each other and Even slips his hands into Isaks pants, squeezing his ass.

The boy yelps in the kiss, "Your hands are freezing."

"Your ass will warm them up." He teases. They continue making out until Even hears noises. He looks up and Isak follows suite.

"What's wrong?" The younger boy asks.

"I think I heard something. Might be a deer. Let's head back" 

"Deer?" Isak questions alarmed with frightened eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me? You have us making out back here when we can get attacked."

"Baby, its..."

Isak hears the noise this time and runs towards the house leaving Even behind. Even tries to call after him, let him know he's fine but the boy is standing at the door of the entrance,  telling Even to come back.  Even trails back.  When he's face to face with Isak again,  he raises his brows at the boy, "So if we're ever in danger of getting attacked in the woods, good to know you have my back." Isak giggles and pulls Even towards him, "I do have your back but if these fuckers are out during daylight then theyre too brave for me.  Any other time,  I got you. " He winks 

"Yeah,  yeah. " He rolls his eyes 

"Are my boys coming in for cocoa and a movie? " He hears Bev call and the boys take off their outerwear and rejoins the rest of the family.

.

Isak and Even return back to their normal life 3 days later. And Isak doesnt know what it is, but him and Even have been having so much sex lately. It may be the holiday season, that they have more free time. or because its cold inside, they just wanna stay in. but they've been going at it like twice, sometimes even three times a day. and Isak is surprised at the change but doesn't appreciate it any less

When Isak gets out of his morning shower, trailing in the room, he knows its gonna happen based on the routine of the last couple days.

"Let me see you, baby" Even says while holding his phone but his eyes on Isak. Isak drops the towel and climbs onto the bed on his knees and hovers over Evens body, "You're gonna tear my body apart, you know that ?"

Even shakes his head, "Not gonna hurt you. But..." He says caressing Isaks toned thighs. 

"I would like to see your ass right now and potentially make you feel good."

Isak doesnt hesitate as he turns around, his plump ass facing Even. The older man licks his lips and sits up and takes hold of Isaks cheeks, playing and appreciating this gift in his hands, "Isak, Ive found my new love." He says completely enamoured by his boyfriend's ass.

He squeezes his cheeks apart and his cock jerks at the sight of Isak so clean and ready for him. He lies down flat on his back and tells Isak to turn back around. "Sit on my face." Isak whines at the command and moves up, his thighs enclosing Evens head as he hovers his bum over Evens mouth

"Hold yourself open." Isak takes both his hands to hold him apart and Isak knows its going to be all the more harder to balance without having his hands to stabilize him. Even licks one stripe in Isaks ass and he easily feels like he's gonna collapse. They haven't done this with each other yet. Even is very slow and attentive about his moves. He takes long licks, pausing occasionally in between each one. He pulls Isak down some more so he's sitting on his face and begins licking and sucking on his rim. He's flicking his tongue and licking his hole, completely rough and dirty and the sounds leaving Isaks mouth are only enticing him even more. Isak is whining and screaming. He tries to get away but Even is keeping him in place. He moves his hands to hold onto the headboard but Even slaps his ass and he whines and holds his ass open some more. 

Isak is getting restless and starting grinding his ass against Evens mouth. He feels the feel of Evens smooth tongue opening him up so well. Even feels like hes losing breath with how aggressively Isak is moving his hips but he isn't gonna stop eating that ass. Even swirls his tongue around the same time he puts his hand on Isaks dick and the boy screams, "Stop, I'm gonna come." because he wants to save his orgasm for the sex.

Except Even doesn't stop . He sucks and licks harder and deeper holding Isaks ass open himself. Isaks muscles are jerking as he grips onto Evens hair, "Even baby fuuck!!!!" He squeals as he shoots his load everywhere and Even is still eating him out. When Isak comes down from his high, he tries to move off of Even but the boy keeps him still, still going at it

Isak chuckles, "Baby, you have to stop." As Isak is climbing off, Even leans in to get one last lick before lying back on the bed. Isak looks down at Evens mouth and laughs at the sight of it completely wet and his lips red. He wipes Evens mouth with his hand. He lies on top of Evens body and the man still has a hard on.

"Want me to finish you?"

Even nods, "I want to be inside you though."

Isak raises his brows, "You want me to cum again?"

Even bites his bottom lip and nods.

Isak leans down pressing his chest to Evens"baby, I dont think i can. " He says caressing his face.

Even pouts, "You can try though." He says softly.  "I'll make you cum, I promise you. "

Isak tugs on Evens tucked lip and kisses him and nods, "Okay, dont hurt me though."

"Can't promise it won't be a good kind of pain though " He says flipping them over so Isak is now on his back. 

 Isak is open and ready to take a dick in him.  Even opens the condom, throwing the wrapper in the small trash can beside his bed,  and the amount of wrappers is getting out of hand,  he needs to throw them out before the cleaner comes tomorrow. 

He slides the condom on and teases Isak with kisses,  caresses of the nipple and teasing his opening with his dick for a solid 7 minutes and Isak feels torn apart and hasn't even had anything in him yet. He's sweaty, breathless,  hair matted on his forehead with tinted lips for biting them so much,  "Even, enough! Get inside me." He whines.  

Even takes the command and pushes inside of Isak in one go as the boy yells at the pleasurable intrusion.  

"Damn, dont know how I'm not sick of seeing you like this. The look on your face gets me off every time. Like its--" Isak, with shaky hands,  grabs Even by the chin and pulls his face towards his own,  "Stop talking"

Even pouts while still thrusting,  "I'm not turning you on? "

"Baby, I'm already so fucking turned on.  I don't have the energy to listen to you right now.  Just make me finish." 

Even begins rapidly fucking his boyfriend, Isak feels himself about to cry at how good it feels with Even hitting his prostate every time. He feels his whole body warming up and know hes dangerously close to cumming.

Except Isaks phone starts ringing. He groans but chooses to ignore it except Even doesnt. Even tells Isak to look at his phone . He flinches and looks up at Even, "what?" He ask confused

"Get your phone, see whos calling." He's still confused. Even has slowed down his thrust but Isak still doesn't understand why Even rather him answer his phone than finishing this bomb ass sex. He picks it up and looks at the screen, "Jonas" he says.

"Answer"

Isak clears his throat, "Hmm, what?"

"Answer the phone."

"For what? Now?" he questions. Even takes the phone out of Isaks hand and answers it himself,"Hey Jonas."

"Hi. Even ? Is Isak there?"

"Yeah, here you go." Isak still looks utterly confused and rolls his eyes as he takes the phone from Even, "Halla?"

"Yea bro, some shit has gone down with me and Eva. I need your help. So--" And Isaks mouth falls open as Even starts fucking him again. Really fucking him. He looks at him alarmed, questioning with his eyes, _what the fuck?_

"Stay on the phone . You hang up and I stop." Even whispers. Isak glares at him and bites his bottom lip as he hears Jonas ranting about him and Eva's latest fight. 

The heat in Isaks body is building back up and he mouths, "slow down." And Even does just slightly. 

"Yeah bro, that's rough" Isak replies

"What should I do?"

"What should you do? You been through this like 10 times, you might as well---" as Isak is trying his best to be a best friend but Even starts pounding in him again and Issk is over telling Even to slow down because hes clearly not being listened to.

"You still there?" He hears Jonas ask

"Hmm" he whines trying to regulate his breath, "d-dude, I can't talk right now."

"Why, what's up. what's wrong?"

Even begins stroking Isaks cock as he fucks him hard and the phone has long fallen out of Isaks hand as be hears Jonas voice,

"Isak ?

Isak are you okay?"

And he's trying to drown out the sound of his best friend calling his name and focus on Even. Isak looks up to him desperately, "Right there, Ev. I'm gonna come." He cries. Isak is so grateful at that moment for cock, for Evens because the girth is making it hit his walls just right and he's deep enough to hit his prostate and the thought of his boyfriend's dick is speeding up the process. 

 

Even lifts Isaks hips up off the bed so they're resting on his thighs,his legs high in the air to get a deeper angle and Isak moans loud as per usual, echoing in the large house, his chest heaving as he chants Evens name and cums all over his chest. Even soon follows, cuming inside Isak, keeping his face buried in Isaks neck, muffling his moans.

Even collapses his body on top of Isaks as both recover from their post orgasm haze. Isak runs his fingers through a tired Evens hair as the man rests on his chest. Isak grabs his phone and sees Jonas hung up but he has a text from him,

"You fuckers are sick."

Isak chuckles and shows Even the phone. He smiles and looks up at Isak, "Tell him we're sorry but it was worth it. That was a really good orgasm." Isak rolls his eyes because hrs not telling Jonas that but he does send a text off apologizing and letting him know it was Evens idea. 

"Hey handsome. " Isak says 

"Hmm?" Even mutters.

"You're turning 30 next week."

He nods against his chest,  "I am."

"Did you want to do anything for your birthday?"

Even turns his head so he's resting his chin on Isaks chest, "Was thinking about having a party here with friends. You can invite yours too and we just have a good time, some drinks, good music. Yeah? I don't want anything big"

 Isak nods, "Okay, that'll be fun. Next Saturday then?"

Even nods and leans up to peck Isaks lips as they pass out in all their post sex glory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a little all over the place but v aligned w Evens mind

It is the day of Evens party and the day he is turning 30. Isak insisted he will do all the decoration and its Evens day and he needs to chill but the man insisted he won't let him do it alone, or go through life alone. and Isak thinks he's fucking dramatic. 

Even is on a ladder hanging a disco ball from the ceiling that they bought online. They have balloons and streamers everywhere on this floor and Isak is setting up the plates for snacks and making an arrangement of drinks and beer.

"Baby" Isak says to get Evens attention.  Even turns around abruptly on top of the ladder, causing the ladder to tilt a bit and Isak panics and runs over to it, stabilizing it. He looks up at Even, "You have to be fucking careful."

Even nods and climbs down off the ladder and pushes Isak back to lean against the counter and kisses his lips. He picks him up and sits him on the counter, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

"Baby" Isak mutters in the kiss. "Even, not right now" 

Even pulls away confused, "Whats up?"

"Nothing. It's just the party is starting soon and we dont have time."

Even sighs and walks off. Isak narrows his gaze at Evens back and calls out, "Are you seriously mad at me right now?"

Even turns around and shrugs, "No but I mean, it's my birthday..."

"What the hell does that mean? You acting like I didn't let you fuck me for the past week at least twice a day. I'm tired, Even" 

"Let me?" Even questions offended. "You acting like you were just doing that for me, like you didnt want it"

"Well..."He retorts, his sentence trailing off implying exactly that. 

"So, what? You just let me have sex with you whenever and not enjoy it?"

"I didnt say I didnt enjoy it. I'm just saying it's not my choice to have sex 3 times a day." 

Even nods, "Okay then we'll stop having sex." and he walks off. Isak rolls his eyes "So fucking dramatic for being 30, Jesus christ!" He mutters to himself and hops off the counter. 

Isak finishes the last minute touches of decorations on his own. His friends are the first to come by. He lets them all in and Magnus speaks up, "Where's the birthday man?"

Isak shrugs, "He's being a stubborn child right now and stormed off after we had an argument."

"On his birthday? What's going on?" Mahdi asks. 

"Its nothing, I'll go find him. You guys can get some snacks and beer from the kitchen. " Isak walks around the house trying to find his boyfriend and he has no clue where he's at. He goes to the backyard eventually and sees Even outside in a t shirt and basketball shorts on the swinging chair, "Are you coming inside any time soon? This is your party and its freezing out here."

"Is anyone here yet?" He ask looking up at Isak standing in the doorway. "My friends just came" He replied. Even goes in the house sliding beside Isak without saying a word and Isak immediately pulls him back by his hand,  "Are you seriously gonna ignore me right now?  You can't be mad at me for not wanting to sleep with you.  One, you fucking exhausted me.  and Two, whether we were at it all week or not, that's fucking awful to try to make me feel bad about not wanting to sleep with you, guilting me, that's rapist tendencies."

Even is startled by the harsh conclusion, "I would never do that. That's not me and you know that."

"Then stop acting like it. I'm tired, we'll do whatever you want in a couple days, just give me a break"

Even guilty nods and wraps Isak in his arms, "I love you, I'm sorry."

"Just dont do it again." He replies into his chest. 

.

About an hour later,  the party is in full force. Even had a bit to drink and he's dancing in the middle of his living room and having a blast with all of his friends. There's much more people than anticipated because Even felt the need to post it on social media and tell his friends to spread the word. Isak doesnt understand why Even did that because he doesn't have a typical house, owning very luxurious things and shouldn't have strangers over especially when hes not sober enough to be observant. 

 

Isak is on a couch with Jonas chatting and drinking. Soon Even is flopping down on Isaks lap, sweaty from the dancing, "Are you guys talking about your trip to anywhere in the world?" Even ask excitedly. 

Jonas looks confused and Isak explains for him, "For my Christmas present, he gave me and another person roundtrip tickets to anywhere and suggested I go with you."

"Fuck, really? I'm down for sure."

"Cool, it expires a year from now so we can chill for now."

"That must have been expensive, at least it could of been one ticket, not for both of us."

Even shakes his head dramatically, "Whatever my boyfriend wants, he gets. I'll spend a million on him right now"

Isak chuckles and caresses Evens thigh, "Are you drunk?"

Even shakes his head and leans in to kiss Isaks lips, "Just in love." Though, he very much was drunk

"So cheesy."

"Sitting on your lap is making me so horny"

 Isak flinched at the confession because his Even isnt this fucking sex crazed all the time, nor would he suggest continuously when Isak already told him no.

"I told you --"

"I know, I know." He interrupts and redirects his attention to Jonas, "Isak has vowed to stop sleeping with me.  So we won't be the magical fairytale I've always pictured. It's okay though because I love him.  and I know he hasn't said it, but he loves me Jonas, I can tell and---" 

Isak gives Jonas a look,  "I'm sorry" He mouths.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone,  okay? " Jonas ask Even as he stands up. The man doesnt reply but simply rests his head on Isaks shoulder. Isak runs his hands through Evens hair, "What's gotten into you" He ask carefully 

"Hmm?"

"You're acting strange. Did you drink that much?" 

Even shrugs, "Three glasses of wine, I think."

"And you're drunk already?"

"Not drunk" He mutters

"Yeah yeah." Isak replies. Isak sees two guys walking over, "Bro" Even looks up and has the most excited expression and stands up, "Hey, youre here." He says hugging them. "Thanks for coming." He steps aside so he isn't blocking Isak, This is my boyfriend, Isak and this is my friends since high school, Elias and Mikael."

Isak gives a solid nod and smiles up at them, "Nice to meet you."

"Babe, did you know I kissed Mikael in high school and he hated me so much but then we were good but it was really scary for me during that time."

"Dude..." Mikael sighs uncomfortably. "I apologized"

"Guys, he's a little drunk, Im really sorry." They give a nod of understanding and pat Evens back. "Where should we put his gift?"

"There's a table near the front door." They walk away and Even pulls Isak back down on the couch, "Are you crazy? Do you need to go lay down?"

Even shakes his head, "I'll go get water, dont be mad at me." He says and heads to the kitchen. Isak immediately lets out a sigh of frustration. This is not how he planned this party to go and nor did he expected to be so annoyed, overwhelmed and stressed for his boyfriend's birthday bash.

He's interrupted out of his thoughts when he sees Elias running over to him, "Dude, Even is in the pool naked."

Isaks brows knit together, "What the fuck? Are you serious?"

"Yes, in the basement." Isak runs after Elias and follows him to the basement into the room with the pool. It's freezing in the room but there Even is in his naked glory, eyes closed, floating in the pool naked with several people staring at his boyfriend. 

"Fuck" he says in a strangled tone, wanting to cry. "Even!!" The boy calls. "Even!!!!" the boy calls louder. Except he doesn't answer. 

Isak rolls his eyes and hops into the pool fully clothed  and swims to Even  and brings his body to stand. He opens his eyes and smiles down at Isak, "What are you doing?"

"Relaxing in my pool." Isak sighs and shakes his head, pulling Even to the entrance of the pool, getting him to walk up the steps. "If you're not a close friend of Evens, can you please leave?" He calls out to everyone. "There's an exit as soon as you exit the pool room to your right." People trail out as Isak redirects his attention to Even and sees Jonas," Can you give me his clothes?"

Jonas grabs the clothes on a nearby chair and hands them to Isak as he tries his best to redress Even. He sees Evens friends in his peripheral vision, "Hey, I'm really sorry about all of this. I don't know what the fuck is going on with him. Hes never been like this. And i don't if its just the alcohol."

"Um.." Another one of Evens friends speak up. He thinks it's the one called Yousef. "So it may not exactly be that. He may be having an episode right now."

Isaks jaw drops and he doesn't know what to say as he looks back at Even, who's leaning his body against his, "Let's go outside." Even says. Isak ignores him still in shock. 

"So this his bipolar thing?" He ask them."We haven't talked about it much, he said he had it under control."

"He does--for the most part. But it happens and certain things can trigger it. And he's been drinking which made it worst and he knows he's not supposed to do that and if he does, he shouldn't have much."

Isak feels his throat closing up from the attempt to hold back his tears, "What do I do?" He ask his gaze shifting between them two

 

"Get him to drink water for now, be there for him, talk to him, get him to rest. you shouldn't really leave him alone right now. But he'll be really hyper, excited, restless and always on the go, high sex drive and stuff..."

Isak freezes at that and fuck, he's an idiot because the warning signs were there and he didn't even notice what was taking over his boyfriend. And he let him get in too deep to embarrass himself at his own party.

"And then he'll get really down,really low and sad. A bit hopeless You can't really speed up the process but you just have to be there to support him." 

Isak nods taking in all the information. Hes upset because him and Even should have discussed this prior if Even was honest with him but it's hard to be mad when his boyfriend is falling sleeping against him after a hectic day of his mania taking over, "Do you guys mind carrying him to bed?"

They nod and take him upstairs. leaving Isak behind with his own friends. He gives a weak smile, "Sorry it was such a shitty night."

"All good" Mahdi says  "We heard um--the mania. You couldn't have predicted this would happen. Dont be hard on yourself" 

 "I just wish I knew what was up with him, I mean everything is making sense. I mean--we had sex so much laat week and I didnt get why but I feel like an ass now for going along with it and encouraging it a bit. And today, I didnt want to and he got mad. But i mean its just making sense is all."

"You met my mom, yea?" Magnus chimes in. He nods confused as to why she was the topic of discussion all of a sudden.

"She's manic too."

"Serr? so she gets naked in pools too?"

Magnus chuckles, "Not exactly but she does get hyperactive and stuff and then gets depressed for a bit. The meds help it to be infrequent but it's still there"

Isak nods, "So if i need to know anything, I'm be shooting you a text but I'm gonna head up to him. I'll walk you guys out" They nod and Isak leads the way upstairs to the front door, and tells the people still remaining go leave. 

Isak closes the door behind him and sighs once its closed, trying to hold back to his tears even more. He turns off the music and turns out the lights and figures they'll tidy tomorrow and have the maid do a deep clean.

Isak heads upstairs to the bedroom and walks in seeing the boys trying to give a tired Even some water.

"I got it guys, thanks again."

"Sure?" Yousef asks.

"Yeah,  when Even is good again, I'll get him to text you guys."

They nod and tell Isak to tell him if he needs anything. Isak is overwhelmed as fuck but he also is grateful that theres so many people willing to help out. 

When they leave, Isak closes the door behind them and looks at Even tucked in bed. He gets out his drenched clothes and slips on a pair of briefs. He then sits on the edge and caresses Evens cheek. His eyes flutter open and he lazily smiles. "You wanna get out of these clothes?"

Even shakes his head. "Please? Theyre a little wet. And you're going to make the bed wet" Even shrugs and Isak sits Even up so his legs are off the bed and takes all his clothes off. He struggles to slide on some briefs and a tee shirt but he does with a bit of struggle. Even lies back down on his side.  Isak lies down on top of his body needing some kind of comfort, "I'm sorry for not noticing what was happening, I feel like an idiot."

Evens eyes are closed and he doesnt respond. Isak thinks that may be a good thing because he can feel like hes venting to Even without the similar pressure or vulnerability.

"I wish you would have told me what was going on. I wish you didn't lie when you said you had it under control, Even. I'm just so confused and I feel like I can't even talk to you during this and expect you to give me a sane reply. I opened up so much to you and I wish you did the same." He kisses Evens cheeks and pushes his wet hair out of his face. He looks down at a restful Even, who completely looks like he has his life together upon first glance but has battles of his own and Isak for the first time that night,finally lets himself cry. He silently sobs and sobs,  his tears falling into Evens t shirt.

He moves to lie down beside Even grazing his cheek, long eyelashes, the tip of his nose,  his plump lips as the tears fall to the pillow, "I'm so in love with you and I trust you with everything" He says softly. "I just need you to trust me. Please." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in was nervous you post this one bc i never want to portray a disorder wrong but hope it was ok. comment your thoughts or future chapter ideas. thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Isak wakes up earlier than he ever has in the past year probably. Even is still sleeping beside him. He lets him sleep and leaves the room to make them some food.  He can't do much so he just makes them toast and cuts up pieces of fruit and gets glasses of water, making his way back upstairs. 

He sets on it on the bedside table and climbs back on the bed gently touching his boyfriend, "Even" he says lightly. He leans down to kiss his cheek, "Baby" After calling him a couple times, his eyes open slowly looking at Isak, "Hmm"

"Time to eat." It takes a while for Even to reply. He stretches and groans and gets comfortable under the blanket, "I feel like shit"

"Then maybe we should eat."

He shakes his head, "I'm not hungry." Isak assumes Even is at the stage where he's down and uninvolved. 

Isak leans in and softly pecks Evens lips. "Please, you drank a lot yesterday." He doesnt want to mention anything else that happened last night especially within the first 5 minutes of Even being awake. 

Even narrows his gaze, "Why are you even awake right now?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay." Even groans and pulls the blanket above his head, "I'm fine." 

 "Baby" Isak whines desperately. "You're not fine. Talk to me." He begs

Even pulls the blanket from his face frustrated, "I said I'm fine."

"Why are you lying to me?" He ask sadly. "Do you remember what happened last night?" He can't keep quiet any longer. 

He groans, "Not particularly."

"You're having an episode right now, that's why youre like this."

Even simply nods.

"And you chose not to tell me?" 

"I have it under control."

"No you don't Ev because the last week has been a whirlwind with you and you went in the pool naked at your party and we had to end it early and your friends had to be the ones to tell me what was going on. Why won't you talk to me about this? I've told you everything."

Even simply stares up a the ceiling, unsure of how to reply, "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that and its been fine but you're not giving me an answer."

"I don't know, okay? I don't know why I didn't tell you. It's not something I talk about, I usually deal with it on my own."

"And you think everything I told you is something I want to share to everyone that walks in my life? I think i deserve to know whats going on. with you for your own safety."

Even rolls over, "I dont want to talk anymore, I'm sorry." Isak sighs and accepts defeat at the conversation. He didn't expect much after Evens first down day so he'll let it slide but he can't let this conversation go unfinished. 

\----

Isak leaves Even alone. He makes what he can and orders food and leaves it on the bedside table if Even chooses to eat it. And he usually doesn't.  Being in the room with him is taking a toll on Isak himself so he chills in the living room  a lot and tells Even to text him if he wants him to come which he doesn't. Isak tries to not let it get to him.  It's day 3 of Evens depressive state when he begins to come out of it.

Isak wakes up on the living room couch to the sound of pans clinking. He gets up and goes to the kitchen and sees Even making himself food.  Isak is confused but relieved. This is a step.

"Hi." he says softly,  getting his attention. 

Even turns his head and gives a weak smile,  turning back to what he's cooking 

Isak walks over to stand a couple feet from Even, leaning against the counter adjacent to the stove. "How are you feeling?" He ask.

"Fine. Better.  Hungry."

Isak nods, "I'm glad you're finally out of bed. "

The whole conversation is weird, it's hesitant and reserved and they're ignoring the main issues they need to discuss

"How have you been?" Even ask

Isak nods, "Uh yeah.  I've been okay. It's hard to be good when I was worried about you but I've been just trying to figure this out. I quit my job too, hope i can still take you up on your job offer."

"Of course." He replies passively turning the stove off and putting his eggs, toast and baked beans on a plate,  "Do you want?" Isak shakes his head and watches Even go sit down at the table.  Isak eventually follows and sits on his lap,  hiding his face in Evens neck,  "Can we finally talk please? "

"Can I eat first?" He retorts. Isak forgets Even hadn't eaten properly in days but he's so damn anxious. Isak nods, "Can I have a bite of eggs?" Even picks up a piece and feeds it to him. 

Isak licks his lips,  "That is so good"

"Mhmm, way better than what you were making me. " He teases. Isak giggles and tugs on Evens hair and kisses his cheek. He appreciates the lighter mood.

Even completely gobbles down his food understandably and chugs a glass of water.  He wipes his mouth,  let's out a burp and looks up at Isak, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well. " He starts uncomfortably.  "I want to know why you haven't told me how I should take care of you when that happens. And why you told me you have it under control when you don't."

"I do have it under control,  baby. I just think since the retreat, my sleep schedule has been a little weird and with the holidays, everything is just really overwhelming and it happens. But it doesn't happen often. I didn't lie to you.  I wouldnt."

"Even if it rarely happens, shouldn't we have still talked about what I would need to do in the off chance it does? Your friends had to tell me."

Even sighs and wraps his arms around Isaks waist, "I dont want you to worry about it.  You already deal with so much and --"

"Hey, hey. "He interrupts.  "That's what we're not gonna do.  You're not going to make decisions for me,  okay?  You are not going to decide how much I'm able to deal with.  I would have wanted to know"

"But I've had a relationship where it just turned into her being my caregiver and I really don't want that for us"

"Well,stop comparing us to your last relationship because I'm not her and thats not going to happen."

Even sighs and nods. Isak plays with his hair tucking strands behind his ear, "When I told you about everything that happened to me, Why didnt you tell me about you being bipolar?"

"I just wasn't ready yet, I mean that's all it was. I just wasn't ready."

Isak nods, "Okay. Are there any other warning or trigger signs besides you wanting to have sex a lot?"

"You know all the sex wasnt because of my mania, right? "

"It wasnt?"

"No." He chuckled. "I was just enjoying having sex with you but then it started to pick up even more and with us doing it all times of the night,  it was messing with my sleep and then holiday stress and I may have gotten a little off track with my meds so it just happened but you can tell its coming along when I get hyper, sexual, doing a lot of work for long periods of time, overly social and stuff." He explains

"Did you sense something was up? " Even ask

Isak shrugs, "The change in the amount of sex was different but I didn't think much of it. But when you were trying to sleep with me when I didn't want to,  that was a bit of a red flag for me."

Evens face falls "Fuck, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. You know I would never do that to you, right?" He ask looking up at him. 

"I know you wouldn't but when you're manic, I dont know what you'll do. " 

"Isak." He says caressing his face,  "I wouldn't, even manic. I promise you.  And if you would like us to not have sex when I'm in an episode, it's fine. "

Isak nods, "We'll figure it out, okay?"

Even nods and leans up to kiss Isaks lips.  He wraps his hand around his head,  deepening the kiss, "I love you. " Even mutters

"I love you too." Even doesnt pick up the reply until about 5 seconds late,  looking up at Isak.

"What?" Isak ask, brows furrowed.

"What did you say?"

Isak blushes upon realizing why Even stopped, "You heard me "

"Not sure I did " Even teases.

"You know I told you before?  The night of your party."

"When I was completely gone? "

"Mhm, you were half asleep and I told you I was in love you with you. "

Even smiles brightly,  caressing Isaks cheek,  "Say it again"

"I'm in love with you. " Isak says softly,  looking down at him. 

"Fuck, I could hear that all day. " He says slamming his lips back into his.  Isak adjusts his body in Evens lap so his legs are on either side of him.  He begins grinding his hips into Evens and soon feels Evens hard on pressing against him.

"Let's do it right here." Isak says daringly.

"Do I have consent to make love to you?" Isak smiles bashfully, "Yes handsome, you do. "


	8. Chapter 8

The school year starts back up and Isak can't spend every waking moment at Evens place, much to his dismay so he returns to the kollectiv full time when school starts up again. 

Not only is beginning to get back into his work but with the free time, Even has been able to get back on track with his work and Isak hates it. 

He's been so clingy and needy through text and he can't help himself. 

_I miss you_

_What are you doing_

_Baby :(_

_In a meeting rn_

 

.

_Come pick me up from school today?_

_Can't babe, conference call at 4_

_._

_Did you forgot about me?_

_I miss you and you aren't paying attention to me_

_EVEN!!!!!_

_what babe? Jesus Christ, you're gonna drive me insane. I had to meet with my financial lawyers_

_you're always so busy :(_

_I'm catching up on work from that long break I took with you.  I'm trying to make sure I keep my money so I can spend it all on you._

_ugh i guess, still annoying_

_you want me to be broke?_

_if that means you spend all your time with me,  sure._

_grumpy, needy little baby.  you'll be fine.  I'll come get you this weekend_

_:) :) okay <3_

\-------------

When Even comes that weekend, Isak excitedly runs out of the building and jumps into Evens arms who was unprepared but catches him still.  Isak smiles down at Ev, "You're so cute. " He says playing with the fold of Evens wool hat.

"You too. You feel so light, you've been eating? Do I need to feed you?" He ask slapping his butt 

Isak nods. "I eat like shit, you know that but you can make me something at yours."

"Sure. As long as you tell he why you've been in my arms for more than a minute and haven't kissed me yet."

"Kiss me then. " Isak said softly.

Even leans in to kiss Isaks eager lips. Even turns so Isak is still in his arms but Isak is now resting against the side of the car,  making it easier for Even to focus on his boyfriend's lips. 

Even can tell Isak was getting too eager with intensifying the kiss, his heavy breathing and his hips moving ever so slightly to feel somethimg.  Even pulls back and puts him down but Isak whines and keeps his legs wrapped around.  

"Let go,  baby.  Come on. I have a present for you at mine. " That gets Isak moving,  he hops off and gets in the passenger seat, "Let's go slow poke." He teases. 

Even smiles and rolls his eyes and walls around the car,  hopping into the driver seat

.

When they get to Evens, Even heads to his room and changes into comfy clothes and Isak follows him there.  Even goes downstairs to the kitchen to makes them some soup and Isak follows right behind. Even puts some music on the speaker as he cooks.

"I want to help. " Isak insists.

"You want to cook?" He questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yes " He says pushing his hips into Evens, moving him aside. "What do I do now? " He ask looking down at the boiling pot of soup. 

"Soup doesnt require much, you can just just chop some onions and peppers and add them in." Isak nods as he goes to the fridge and gets them.  He pulls them out of the ziploc, gets a knife, setting up to cut when Even asks, "Are you trying to mess up my counters? "

"What? " Isak questions.

"You need a cutting board. " He says grabbing one. Isak rolls his eyes and takes it from him, "You're such a dad."

"Need I remind you I'm a grown ass man?"

Isak narrows his gaze towards him, "Oh yeah?" He teases. "Then what the hell are you doing with me? "

"I don't know,  I mean I went to a club one day and this young guy was all over me. "

"You wish." Isak retorts.

"Were you not on my lap the whole time? "

"Only because you paid a crazy amount of money and didn't want anything from me so it was the least I can do."

"You're wrong." Even says wrapping his arms around Isak who's still facing the counter, attempting to chop. "I wanted you to be my man and from where I'm standing,  I did something right " Isak tilts his head back and leans up to kiss Even and pushes his bum back against Even. He grips the counter and begins grinding his hips back. Even pulls back and Isak lets out a soft quiet groan. "You have to finish cooking."

"Just hug me." He insists as he throws the onion and garlic into the pot.

The soup is almost done when he feels Isaks arms wrap around the back of him.  Even separates himself from Isak and pushes his boy to lean back against the counter,  "What's up with you? "

"Hmm?" Isak ask looking up at him like he's drunk in love

 "You've been so clingy today."

"I told you. I missed you."

"I missed you too, just wanna make sure everything is okay. You're so cute like this."

Isak shakes his head, pouting at him like a baby, "Not cute."

Even raises his brows, "Not cute? yes you are, youre the cutest."

Isak shakes his head, "I'm hot. I'm sexy."

Even nods, "You're all of those. Speaking of, I think my present for you has to do with you being very sexy."

Isaks smiles brightly, "Where is it?"

"I'll go get it, turn the food off please." he says jogging up the steps. 

Evens comes back down with a bag in hand and hands it to his boy. Isak takes the bag and throws the paper out and pulls out something soft and pink. He unfolds it and looks at the giant hoodie and on the breast, it says _evens baby_ in a bold, white font and has it written bigger on the back. Isak blushes and looks up at him, "This is sexy?"

 Even nods, "If you wear it how I envisioned it with nothing else on."

Isak narrows his gaze at him, knowing hes up to something. 

"Want to put it on now?" 

"With or without my clothes?"

"Prefably without."

Isak unbutton his jeans and kicks them off his feet and tugs off his shirt, putting the hoodie on."Dont forget the underwear too."

"I'm gonna be cold." He whines. Even gives him a look and he takes them off, the hoodie falling just below his bum.  Even picks him up bridal style as Isak squeals and he takes him into the bathroom, grabs lube and condom that goes unnoticed by Isak and he then carries  him to to the lovesac. He sits down and Isak is sitting in his lap. 

"What are you doing?" Isak ask.

"What do you think?" He winks as his hands scale up  the inside of his his sweater and tease his nipples.  

Isak wraps his arms around Evens neck and rest his head into his shoulder,  "You're turning me on."

"I would like you to ride me. "

"Mhmm" Isak murmurs, mouth pressed into Evens shoulder.  He lifts his head up and kisses Even. In the midst of the kiss, he untied evens pants and pushes his hand inside, inside his briefs and grabs a hold of his cock. He runs his thumb over the tip teasingly as they kiss, causing Even to wine in the kiss and leak a bit into Isaks finger. Isak takes his hand out and sucks on his thumb looking up at Even. Even is biting his lips, looking completely whipped by the boy in front of him. Isak climbs off of Evens lap and gets on his knees on the carpet and takes Evens clothes off. 

He leans down on his knees and licks Evens tip clean before taking him in his mouth. He doesn't do more than a couple sucks before hes being stopped "Baby." Even breathes breathlessly. "I can come any minute,  you're killing me. "

Isak pulls back and climbs back into Evens lap and tries to sit on Evens dick.

"Wait babe,  I have to open you up first." He pouts and shakes his head, being stubborn as usual. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you by not prepping you. " Even insists.

"I like it,  it feels good. "

"Let me just do it a little bit then,  a couple fingers." Isak shrugs, "I just need you to get me off now."

Sometimes Even is reminded of Isaks sexual past in moments like this. Of all the times hes had before them. The fact that it's normal for him to get it unprepped or wanting to go without a condom without getting tested prior. He tries not to let the thought bother him as he lubes up Isaks hole. He pushes his middle finger inside and Isak whines.

"And you thought you could get it without prep." Even teases.

"Hush." He sasses back. Isak grinds his hips onto Evens fingers. He only gets opened up for about 2 minutes before Isak is telling him he's ready.

Isak slides down Evens dick as the older man holds his boys hips.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Even says in awe. "All mine." Isak bites his bottom lip as he completely sinks down. "I love you." Even says.

"Love you too." He adjusts to the stretch and finally begins moving his hips. He start slow, figure 8s. When he starts to feel pure pleasure take over him,  he begins to move up and down on top of him.

He moves around enough that he finds the perfect spot that even hits and he moans loud, clenching his eyes shut, eager to bring himself closer to orgasm.

Even decided to push Isak over the edge himself and begins pounding his hips up into Isak who cries out Even is watching his boy fall apart on top of him,  "God Baby, you're incredible. You love me?"

Isak whines and looks down at Even and nods. Even raises his brows, "I didn't hear you"

"I love you, I love you, I love you" He cries out as Even fucks him. Isak leans in to kiss his boyfriend's plump, tinted lips. They both finish soon after.  "Let me clean us up." Even says trying to get Isak out of his lap but Isak looks at him and pouts, "Stay."

"Fine." He wraps his arms around Isak and kisses his head,  "You're so spoiled, baby.  You know that? "

Isak shrugs, "Never been spoiled before. I like it. " 

"What do you mean? " Even ask, understanding that there is a backstory behind that statement.

"I don't know,  just guess that my parents didn't --or never paid attention to me at all."

Even caresses Isaks arms,  "I'm sorry baby but they are completely missing out on the amazing person you've become. "

"Not exactly proud of what I've become. " He says looking up at Even. 

"Are you kidding me? "

"What is there to be proud of? That I stripped and let guys treat me like shit?"

"I don't treat you like shit."

Isak sighs,  "I know,  it's just --"

"You know I'm kind of offended." Isaks gaze narrows to him in confusion.  "I cant believe you would talk about my boyfriend like that.  Because to me,  I see a beautiful,  wonderful man who did what he could to have the money to go to school to fulfill his dream and wasn't going to allow two unsupportive parents to keep him from doing that and I don't know about you but I'm proud of him. "

Isak has tears in his eyes. He smiles and kisses Even, "So good to me."

"To be honest, I thought we made progress last time we spoke about how you feel about yourself, it breaks my heart."

"We have. I did, I guess occasionally it happens when I think about everything that happened and all the shitty things my parents said to me,  it gets to me but luckily I have my boyfriend to remind me how great am."

"And how humble you are." He teases. Isak giggles and kisses him again, "Can you buy a sweater that says Isaks baby on it?" He ask Even

"I can but they're kind of expensive. Rather spend my money on you."

"It kind of is for me " He pushes. Before Even can reply. there's a knock on the door.

Isak looks up at Even concerned, "Who's that?"

"Fuck, I forgot invited the boys over." He jumps up, Isak falling out of his lap as he gets dressed

"Should I leave?" Isak ask confused and annoyed

"Of course not but I need you to put clothes on right now because they have a spare key and will use it if i take too long." Isak sighs and gets his clothes off the kitchen floor and goes upstairs to clean himself and put on new ones. Meanwhile, Even is downstairs opening the door, "Hey boys, sorry about that."

"All good." Elias says as they walk in and head to the living room. Even immediately grabs the lube and condom wrapper and the boys give him a look as he runs it to the bathroom. "Sorry." He says as he comes back out.

"Did we interrupt?" Mutta ask

"Is Isak here?" Yousef questions. Even nods, "Think he's upstairs, no youre not interrupting. I just forgot about chillin to be honest. My boy distracted me." 

"Why is he upstairs? "

Even shrugs, "Baby." He calls out walking to the steps.  "Think he's in the shower." He says. He goes to the kitchen and grabs some chips and throws them at the boys seated on the couch, "What have you guys been up to? "

"Dude, going back to school was the worst decision.  It's kicking my ass." Mikael says causing the boys to laugh. 

Even gets caught up on their life when they ask about Even.  He shrugs, "I just been doing a lot of work, catching up on everything.  First time Im seeing Isak in like 2 and a half weeks."

"Oh no, 2 and a half weeks?" Elias sarcastically replies.

Even rolls his eyes as they all chuckle, "We spend almost everyday together, okay. it was a lot. I wasn't that bad, you should of seen Isak. He didn't know what to do without me these past couple weeks and couldn't stay away from me all day."

"Ayy you got that boy in love. Yousef smiles.

Even shrugs, "I mean, can anyone help themselves? I'm great." He jokes. "Surprised you guys aren't all in love with me"

Mikael coughs dramatically, "I think it was me you were in love with." and Even rolls his eyes. "Haha, good joke." He replies monotone. "Too late for that, I'm taken."

"Yeah yeah, Ev. We'll see about that with your streak." They joke. They're interrupted when they hear Isak making his way downstairs. He's dressed and awkwardly waves to Evens friends.

He makes his way to the front door and puts on his shoes. Even is staring at him from the living room, "Baby. where are you going?" He calls out. 

Isak doesnt reply and Even is confused. He tells the boys to hold on a second though they are in clear view of the front door and know the interaction will not be private. 

"Hey." Even says taking his hand, concerned, "Where are you going?"

"Home." He replies 

"Why? You can chill with us." 

"I rather not." He says bitterly. 

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" 

"I don't know Even, did you?" he challenges. "Fucking talking about our private shit with your friends."

Evens brows furrow in confusion, "What private shit?" 

Isak rolls his eyes and puts his coat on and opens the front door but Even grabs Isaks arm to prevent him from walking out, "You are not walking out right now. Tell me what's wrong."

"The fact that you don't know is the problem."

Even sighs, "Can you stop acting like a child right now?"

"Newsflash Even, I am a child compared to you. Is that gonna be a problem?" 

Even shakes his head annoyed and looks back toward his friends who are not subtly trying to not look too nosey

"Can you take a second, calm down and tell me what the hell I did."

"I don't know Even, were you not telling your friends about me? About me so called needing you. In case you forgot our earlier conversation, I got this far on my own and I don't need you. I choose to have you around. And I did not distract you early, you wanted to sleep with me. Don't go around saying shit like I'm so in love with and I wouldn't know what to do without you because that's bullshit and even if i couldn't live without you, you don't go around saying that shit. And them saying we might not last because of your streak, what the fuck?"

Even sighs, "Babe, that was just stupid guy talk. " 

Isak shakes his head frustrated and pulls his arm from Even and tries to walk on but he's being pulled back in,  "Can you let me go so you can return to your friends and keep laughing at our relationship?"

"Isak, I just said it was nothing,  just talk. "

"Stupid me for thinking I was dating a grown ass man that didn't engage in childish locker room talk. "

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? You have a right to be mad. I didn't know it was that serious. I thought it was cute you wanted to see me these past weeks but I'm sorry. And they only said that streak stuff because relationships aren't a strong suite for me,  but that was a hit at me,  not you,  okay?  And just so you know, I have no problem with the whole world knowing I cant and choose not to live without you." He says pulling a bundled Isak into his arms. "You're my baby, I love you and I'm sorry."

Isak looks up at him with his big coat on and his hood on, nodding at Even.

"You have to stop thinking walking away will fix all your problems. See how quick we fix this when we talk." 

Isak doesnt respond but instead puckers his lips and Even pecks them 

"Felt like a booty call with the way you kicked me out of your lap." He admits quietly.

"Baby, I wasn't kicking you out. Would you rather I let them walk in here and see us naked with cum everywhere."

"No but you didn't have to throw me off of you like that." Even shakes his head and kisses Isak, muttering against his lips, "It won't happen again,  promise.,You're so cute with this big coat on" Even says hugging on the hood 

Isak groans up at Even and the older man slaps his butt, "You're cranky because you never got to eat lets go." Isak follows Even to the kitchen and Even makes him a bowl of the soup with homemade bread he had sitting around. 

"Take this off." He says tugging on Isaks jacket and he does. "Wanna sit with us?"

Isak shrugs as Even walks into the living room and Isak follows climbing into his lap without a word.

"We good?" Elias ask gaze shifting at the couple.

Even squeezes Isaks thigh. Isak looks up to Evens friends, "We're good."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desperate for ideas! comment below pls


	9. Chapter 9

Isak starts his new job front desk at the yoga studio a month and a half into the semester. Even insist that he get into the flow of his new classes before picking up a new job as well

Even opens the studio at 645 today. It was a hassle getting Isak out of bed this morning but he's here. Grumpy but here. 

"So on days when you open the studio, you'll turn the lights on right here. If you ever work in the morning, first classes are heated classes so you want to make sure you remember to turn the heat on when you come in." Isak nods as he follows Even to behind the front desk. Even sits in front of the computer and Isak is beside him. "First class is at 7:10 so we come a bit early to get things set up and ready." 

Isak nods again. Even looks towards his boyfriend who looked dazed out and tired and is nodding along to get Even to shut up.

"Baby are you listening? You can't screw this up when you're on your own, you have to listen to me."

"I am listening. " He whines. "I'm just tired, it's unholy to get up this damn early." Even squeezes his thighs,  "Its just for training, you don't have to work in the morning if you don't want to."

Isak nods and curls himself into Even.  About About 10 minutes later,  a customer walks in and Even nudges Isak to sit up. 

"Good morning welcome. "

"Hi, I'm here for the 730 class" Even takes her name and checks her in. She rents a mat and heads into the class. Soon the teacher comes and 7 more students. They're all set up and Even closes the door behind the class so they can began.

"That was chill. " Isak says. 

He nods, "Usually is in the morning but wait until you have 40 people checking in for one class.

"Seriously?" Even nods, "It can get busy which is why we have two people work later throughout the day."

Isak groans, "I'll have to work with someone other than you?" 

Even chuckles and squeezes Isaks shoulder. Even informs him that in between classes, he'll just need to tidy up, clean the mats, make sure the studio is clean and such.

"Sounds easy." Isak winks with the clink of his tongue but the smile and joke are quickly being wiped away when the front door opens. Even sees him before Isak does. Isak whips his head back and he widens his eyes once his gaze falls on him. This isnt happening. 

"Hey Josh." Even smiles. 

"Hey bro." Isak watches the exchange in fucking disbelief and Josh hasn't even noticed him yet. 

"This is my boyfriend Isak, he'll be working here now. Babe, this is Josh." Josh looks down at him and Isak can tell in his eyes he immediately recognizes him. "Hi" He chokes out.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"Isak!" Even gasps in disbelief walking behind the desk

"I've been coming here for months."

"Since when are you into yoga and since when do you get up at the crack of fucking dawn?" He spat.

"Isak, you need to keep your voice down." Even warns squeezing his thigh. "There's a class, what's going on?"

Again, Evens interruption goes ignored as Josh answers Isak 

"I've been into it for almost a year now and I come here for before work, keeps me sane."

"Lord knows you fucking need it." he mutters more to himself but the two men heard it

Even takes hold of Isaks chin turning his head to him,"Tell me what the hell is going on, you can't be yelling at clients like that."

"He's not a client, he's the fucking devil." He spits trying to turn his head to glare at Josh but Even keeps his head in place. 

"You need to calm down. You keep yelling,  there's gonna be a problem. 

'Even!!!" He whines tugging on the bottom of his sweater. "Are you not on my side?" He questions sounding like he is going to cry 

"I would love to be, baby. you just have to tell me whats going on without yelling. 

He moves Evens hand off of his face and turns to Josh, "Tell him what you did to me."

"Isak..." He trails off.

"Fucking tell him." He says through his teeth trying not to yell.

"Do we need to take this outside?" Even ask.

"Lets fucking go outside." Isak says getting up like he's ready to fight someone and goes outside. Josh rolls his eyes like he wish he never came in today. 

They're steps outside of the studio so no one will be able to come in without walking beside them because Even couldn't completely abandon the front desk.

He looks between the two, "What the hell is going on?"

"This is Josh." Isak finally says. "The one that fucked me over and completely ruined me."

"Isak, I said sorry."

"I don't give a fuck what you said." He yells back, finally feeling good that he didn't have to silence his thoughts.  "You're a sick bastard, do you know how much it's taken me to get through that? I'm still not through it and its ruining my life." He screams pushing him. Even immediately takes hold of Isak standing in between the two. Even is looking down at Isak, "Its okay."

"I hate him." he shakes his head trying not to cry, hiding himself into Evens chest. Not trying to show Josh he shattered him.

"Isak,you should--"

Josh is interrupted when Even turns back around to face him with Isak still leaning into his chest, 

 "Don't tell him what he should do.  Stop."

"Even,  seriously? " Josh ask in disbelief that he wasn't getting a chance to explain. 

"Yes seriously Josh. Tell me what you did to him. You want to talk then tell me." Josh looks uncomfortable. He shifts back and forth on his feet. awkwardly looking away.

"Joshua!" He says sternly. 

"What Even? what do you want me to say? That I persuaded him to have sex for me when he didn't want to? That I only kept him around to get me off? That I used my money to manipulate him to get in bed with me. That he thought it was something more when it wasn't. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Even is fuming. He's pissed, hes fuming, his hands tighten in a fist and his chest tenses and Isak feels it. He takes Evens hand in his, forcing him to unclench them, "Look at me." Isak says. but Even is still shooting daggers. "Baby, look at me." He says again. Even looks down at Isak,

"Don't touch him, dont do anything." He says quietly. "Please, just make him leave."

"Isak, he just--"

"For me. Baby, please." He begs. He didn't want Even to get into an altercation right now. It wasn't worth it. 

Even looks back up at Josh, "Apologize to him. Apologize for everything you did."

"Why would I apol--" Even cant hold back and moves Isak aside, grabs Josh by the collar of his sweater and pushes him up against the brick wall, "Fucking apologize."

"Babe." Isak says tugging on Evens shirt. Even ungrasp Josh sweater, and Josh looks over and apologizes. He apologizes for the lying, for hurting, for manipulating, for going without consent, for breaking. For it all. He promises hes different but the couple doesnt care.

"You can leave now, dont come back" He concludes as they walk back into the studio. Even leans Isak back against the desk, caressing him everywhere, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, thank you" He smiles. "Can't believe i was cool with the guy who assaulted you. " Isak turns Evens head to him,  "I dont want to talk about him anymore. I do want to discuss how unbelievably hot you are when you're standing up for me. "

Even smirked and leaned down to peck Isaks lips,  "Wish I didn't have to if people leave you alone."

Isak kisses him again to calm him down and Even melts in the kiss.  But before they know it, a door to the studio room is opening up and clients are walking out in a post yoga high.  "Lets go,  back to training." Even says leading the way back behind the desk

 ------

When the shift is over,  Isak actually has a handful of work to do but Even insists they take a bath so he can breathe and relax after the hectic day.  

Even lights the usual candles in the bathroom and puts a fizz in the bath that will moisturize their skin and create bubbles. He puts on one of his random spotify playlists and calls Isak in. The boy trails in with his towel. Both boys undress and get in, facing each other, sitting on other side of the tub. 

Even pulls Isak closer, "How are you feeling about the job? "

"Good,  it's chill.  Just hope I don't run into anyone else I know. "

Evens brows furrow, "Were there more guys who..."

"No, no but I mean still have exes and like people from the club."

Even nods in understsnding, "We'll they aren't too close together, it's like a 25 minute drive so you should be okay.  Tell me about your past relationships. "

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, unless it's something you don't want to talk about right now. "

"No its fine,  it's just current partners usually don't want to hear about who came before them. So I've had 3 real relationships,  Josh being one of them but I don't know if that even counts.  But my first one was chill, I was 16. We met online,  one of my friends was trying to get me to date people but i wasnt fully out yet. Whatever so,  I met this guy on grindr, he was 17. I think we both lied about our age on the app, but he was cute. His name was Alek and---" 

"You know I'm noticing a pattern here" Even says with a snarky tome. "Why does everyone you date have 4 letters in their name? "

Isak smiles and rolls his eyes,  "His real name was Aleksander. Anyway, we met up and just kept hanging a lot. We lived close so we were always together.  We got along really well but he ended up moving. "

Even nods in understanding,  "Were you in love with him? "

Isak looks down and plays with the bubbles.  He shrugs, "I really liked him.  a lot but im not sure." 

"And who did you date after that? " 

"When I was 17, I dated this guy named Markus.He fucked me up before Josh. We met at a party, he was hitting on me all night and I ended up going home with him that night and we slept together."

"Was he your first?" Even ask.

Isak shakes his head, "I did with Alek but it was only once but wasn't the greatest, we were so clueless "

"Its much better,  now right? " Isak leans into kiss Even,  "You're a dork"

"Keep going baby. "

"Okay so after that night we kept seeing each other and having sex but I heard he was sleeping with other people too so i told him if he wanted to keep being with me,  we had to be together. So we got together and it was okay,  I guess. But then he would get a little controlling of me and I didn't know what to do,  I thought it was jealousy and he really liked me but he would be really mean to me in private telling me I couldn't talk to other guys or Jonas because he knew I had a crush on him before and I was afraid of losing him so I did.  But i missed Jonas so we would still talk and when he found out, he would fuck me but make it really uncomfortable so he wouldn't use lube sometimes or have me in a really uncomfortable position or he'll tell me he's never been tested and do it without a condom. It was really bad."

Even swallows the lump in his throat uncomfortably,  "So--um if it was uncomfortable,  why did you suggest we do it without a condom and stuff ?"

Isak shrugs, "I got used to it eventually and then it was just good. And I don't like those memories, I want memories with you to replace them.  But we were only together for a couple months when I finally had the guts to end it. He opened up and told me he was sorry and his parents were abusive and he was projecting but I couldn't do it anymore.  I almost did because I felt alone.  This is when everything with my parents really went to shit. So soon after, I started at the club, met Josh and yeah. "

"Wow." Even brings Isak towards him as he rests back on his chest.  "Thats so fucking unfortunate but I am glad that despite all that you're still unbelievably strong and beautiful and it makes sense all the walls you had to push through when we met but I'm so glad we did. And I really hope you feel safe with me because you will never go through that again. And every time we sleep together, it will never be a punishment or something to feel bad about.   Okay baby? Never."

"I don't want to lose you. " He admits playing with Evens chain. 

"That's not going to happen unless you make that decision. " Isak nods and sits up to kiss Even.  He trails his hands all over his wet body,  You're so good to me. " He mutters in the kiss.

"Nothing you don't deserve. " They don't go beyond kissing that night.  They make out for a while but soon decide to wash up and head to bed.  While they're lying in bed, Isak ask Even about his past relationships and he is too exhausted but promises he'll tell him soon.  

\---------

When Isak returns to school,  he feels rejuvenated from his weekend with Even. Hes on a life long love high, if you will. He meets the boys before class,  "Hey guys." He says going up to their mini circle in the quad.  They all greet him back.

"What have you been up this weekend?"

Isak shrugs, "the usual, homework,  Even "

"You finally saw him?  Fuck yeah, no more complaining. " Mahdi says gratefully. 

"Oh fuck off! I wasn't that bad." He defends 

"No offense bro but you were." Jonas says. 

"Whatever.  I started working at Evens studio and guess who I ran into? "

"Josh " Magnus jokingly guesses and the other boys laugh. 

"Wait, am I right?" Mags ask noticing Isak isnt laughing with him. 

"Yeah actually. He apparently has been going to the studio for months.  Insisted he changed but said some really low stuff so Even kind of roughed him up and told him to not come back. "

"Fuck dude, cant believe you saw him. " Jonas says. "Are you good now?" 

Isak nods," Evens been great."

"Speaking of.." Mahdi says.  Isak looks confused and turns behind him to see Even jogging his way,  "What's up? " Isak ask when he gets in front of him. 

Even hands him a bag, "Made you lunch. "

Isak is confused but takes the bag, "Why? You didn't ha --"

"Trying to make sure my boy is eating and staying healthy. you seem to forgot about that when I'm not with you so I whipped somethimg up quickly."

"Thank you " Isak wraps his, arms around his neck and kisses it, "So sweet, I love you. "

"Love you too " Even says pulling back. "Now go learn something. " He says lightly patting his bum and walks off, saying bye to the guys.

"What a lucky bastard you are. " Mahdi says as they begin walking inside the union. 

"Seriously, I haven't had my lunch made since it was 10 and it was by my mom. " Magnus adds as they head into the building and the door shuts behind them.

.

_Can't stop thinking about you,  bringing me food is so sweet._

_Just trying to take care of my baby :)_

_It was delicious,  thank you_

_Do you have a lot of work to do later? Wanna go out?_

_Not too much work but made plans with the boys already to go to the skate park._

_Can I join?_

_Sure, dont know how much youre gonna love watching Jonas skate and Mahdi and Magnus hitting on girls. "_

_I'll feel like a teen again_

_haha okay, let me just run it by the boys first <3_

_yes,sir_

.

By the time the boys show up at the skate park, Even is standing outside with his trench coat, hat, hood on top looking warm and snuggly, according to Isak 

The boys greet Even first.

"You skate, bro?" Even chuckles, "No just here to chill with you guys."

They nod and head into the park, Isak being the last to greet his boyfriend.  "Hi." He says leaning up to kiss him. 

"Hi."

"Is this new?" Isak ask tugging on the lapels of the jacket.  Even nods, "You like it?"

Isak smiles and nod, "You look like such a man, it's hot."

"Well I hope I look like a man because ya know --I am. "

"You know what I meant,  smartass. Just that you, look sexy.  Come on. " Isak takes his hand and they walk into the, park.  Jonas wasted no time because he's already in the bowl skating.  Hes surprised to see Mag and Mahdi sitting down.  Him and Even sit beside them, "No flirting today? " Isak ask them. 

"Not that many girls here anyway,  it's too cold but don't know why this dude bought us here anyway" Mahdi says 

"You know he stays out here in any weather.  If the ground is visible,  he's here. " Isak explains the obvious

"Why haven't you guys learned to skate? " Even ask.

They all shrug, "Too much work." Magnus says.  "I already see busting my ass in the future if I try. "

"Maybe you guys can try when summer comes around.  I'm sure Jonas will teach you guys. You said he works at a program in summers teaching kids  to skate, right?" Even ask the last part to Isak who nods.

"You guys can give it a shot. Isak knew jackshit about yoga, now he's good and super flexible. 

"Isak?  Flexible?" Mahdi laughs.  "Isak doing any physical activity besides moving on someone's dick is shocking. "

"Oh fuck off, that's not true." Isak replies grumpily.

"Wait, so that must mean he's like extra flexible in bed.  Must be sick " Magnus says in realization. Isak groans at Magnus and looks up at Even,  "Dont respond to that "

"I was just --" But Isak covers Evens mouth with his hand.  Even shoots a wink at Magnus and the boy pridefully nodded, "I knew it.  Must be nice. "

Isak takes his hand off of Evens mouth and leans up to him to bite his cheek,  any visible skin he can find. 

"Ouch, are you into biting now?"

"That's your punishment. " Even laughs and kisses Isaks cheek,  "Can I take you out to eat when we leave? " 

"Going to kebab with the boys."

"They can all come. "

"They're broke, baby. We don't have money for the places you like"

"My treat, of course."

Isak shrugs, "ask them. "

"You boys down to go out to eat after this?  My treat "

Both boys agree.

"Jonas!!" Even calls.  "I'm taking you guys to eat after this,  that's chill?"

Jonas skates up the ramp breathless,  standing in front of the boys, " Ayy, Isak gets a sugar daddy, we all get a sugar daddy.  Let's go now, I'm too excited."

.

Even takes them to a chilled restaurant that also happens to serve kebabs if they were insistent upon that. The server takes them to their booth and they each slide in. Waters are soon placed in front of them and the boys are looking at their menus individually 

"Do we have a limit, Even?" Magnus questions hesitantly. "this shit isnt cheap."

Even shakes his head,  "Order whatever as long as you eat it, dont order stuff for shits and giggles "

"God, this is great." Mahdi smiles overwhelmed with practically unlimited options.

"Have you eaten here before?" Isak looks up at his boyfriend and ask. He nods in response. "What should I get? "

"Whatever you want, babe. The lobster is really good, they also do really good pasta." Isak nods, "Pasta it is" And closes the menu.

They soon order their food, the waitress is taking their menu and on their way.  The boys all start chatting and having a good conversation but Isak may have tuned them off. Hes distracted.  Even has his hand pressed far up his inner thigh,  practically near his growing dick.  It's something so passive for Even,  just a way to comfort Isak but it's also making him very hot. Mid conversation, Isak slowly slides Evens hand off of his thigh. 

Even looks down concerned, "Okay?"

Isak smiles and nods. Even takes that as an okay to return his hand to his thigh and Isak sighs.  Isak grabs his phone and shoots Even a text,

_Move your hand,  please. I'm hard_

2 minutes later,  he notices Even pick up his phone but everyone is still very much engaged in a conversation. He smiles upon seeing the message but thankfully removes his hand. 

Until about 30 seconds later, Even has placed his hand right on Isaks bulge and the boy's eyes widen immediately,  caught off guard. He coughs and Even turns to him, "You good?"

"Mhmm." He passive aggressively hums, giving Even a look,  telling him he better fucking not.

Even is talking to the boys again.  They ask how did he start his business and get it to the point where he's able to spurlge on four people at an upscale restaurant and still afford his big ass house.

Isak is intuned to the conversation, until Even starts putting pressure to Isaks dick. Isak lightly slaps Evens hand but it stays in place. Even is afraid he cant do more without being completely obvious, so he shifts Isaks body so his legs are on his lap,  under the table and Isak is resting his head on Evens arm. 

This brings Isak awfully close and will make his movements subtle, and if anything, look like he's caressing his boyfriend's leg. 

Even unbuttons his pants with one hand. 

"But i didn't do it all on my own,  I have my parents to thank."

He stuffs his hand inside his pants,  over his briefs and takes a hold of his leaking cock, playing with his head through the briefs.  Isak is squeezing Evens bicep to maintain stability. 

"My family is kind of well off too so i had the funds to start it up,  ya know?  But that didn't make it easy.

Even is stroking Isaks clothed dick. very slowly. Even removes his hand for a second,  taking a sip of his iced water and intentionally placing said hand on Isaks dick and the boy whines into his arm at the moisture on him. 

"Isak, you okay? " Isak looks toward Jonas like he's drunk. 

"Hmm?"

"Are you good?  You're so quiet."

"F-fine. Just letting you guys get to know Even."

Jonas nods and tells Even hes thinking about a skateboard business that sells boards and clothes and ask for advice.

Even begins to take shorter strokes, never faster, still trying to remain subtle.  Isaks breathing is more erratic and he feels the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. 

Isak holds Evens wrist so he doesnt finish right this second but Even kisses his cheek,  whispering a "be good"

Isak whines and let's go of Evens wrist. Isak keeps stroking him.  This is it, Isak thinks. Hes about to orgasm in front of his friends and never live it down. He has a death grip on Even and the risk of it all is driving him up the walls.  He grips onto the cushion below and mutters a "fuck" but suddenly their food is being placed on the table.  

Even removes his hand without a second thought and Isak tries not to cry.  "Be right back." He mutters and runs in the direction of the bathroom. 

"Gonna make sure he's okay. " Even says and soon follows Isak. He opens the single bathroom and Isak is learning against the wall, cock out, stroking it fast.

"Stop." Even says.

Isak cries and shakes his head,  "Cant. So close."

Even walks up to him,  standing right in front of Isak, "Stop." He says assertively. He groans and drops his hands.  "Then suck me off because you were driving me crazy out there."

Even presses his body against Isaks as he looks down in between them and starts getting Isak off with his hand,  full force. The boy is trying to grip onto the tiled walls to no avail as his boyfriend's magical hands get him off.

"So beautiful,  baby." Even says, not taking his eyes off of Isaks face.  "I need you to cum right now so the boys don't get suspicious. Do you want them to know I'm getting you off?"

He shakes his head.

"So cum, right now. Show me how good I make you feel.  How much do you wish I was sucking you off?"

Isak nods aggressively, "Please." He begs. 

Even presses their faces together,  "Show me how you love my hands on you,  baby.  I know you're a good boy so cum all over me. " And with that,  Isaks back is arching off the wall, eyes clenched together as he cums into Evens hand. 

He relaxes once his orgasm has subsided and looks at Even.  The man smiles and brings his hand to his mouth. 

Isak shakes his head lazily, "Dont."

"Dont want? " He teases as he puts his index finger in his mouth,  sucking it clean, doing the same to each finger. 

"Youre sick." Isak shakes his head pulling his pants back up,  washing his hands walking out.  Even takes about 10 seconds and follows.  They both scoot back into the booth.

"How's the food?" Even asks.

"Delicious. How was Isaks dick? " Magnus ask casually 

Even scoffs, "Um what?"

"Might want to clean the side of your mouth"

Isak blushes as he looks up at Even and wipes the mess he made on the corner of his mouth. 

"Sorry boys, couldn't help myself.  He tastes good. "

"Oh my god!" Isak exclaims,  burying his face into his his arms crossed on the table.  This dinner was about to be a nightmare


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of short but hope you enjoy nonetheless

Isak wakes up the next morning to loud noises beside him. He peaks an eye open and sees Even cleaning the bedroom. He groans and slams the pillow over himself dramatically.

"Baby,  what are you doing?  Come back to bed. " He whines, his voice muffled. 

"I'm tidying up. " He answers, now sitting on the floor rearranging his shoes under his bed. 

Isak turns to look towards the other side of the bed,  "Are you going into an episode? "

Even chuckles, "No, just cleaning "

"But you have a maid. "

"Still want to keep my room clean,  baby. " Isak pouts and rolls across the bed and falls into Evens lap,  blanket still wrapped around him. 

"You dont want me to clean? " Even ask.

Isak shakes his head, "I want cuddles."

"In 10 minutes. " Isak shakes his head,  "Now."

"Youre so cute. " Even says looking down at his sleepy boy and pokes the tip of his squishy nose.  Isak looks up at him and gives him kissy lips. Even leans down and pecks his lips,  "Cuddle." Isak begs. 

"Fine, Fine." Even picks up a wrapped up Isak and lies him on the bed. He untangles his boyfriend out of the blanket and puts it over his own body as well, wrapping his arm around Isaks waist.

Isak nudges his right leg in between Evens legs. Hes lying on Evens chest but seems incredibly uncomfortable. He groans annoyingly and pushes Evens shirt up and out of the way so he can lie on Evens bare chest and is finally pleased with his position.

"Baby, I want--" Isak whines and blindly reaches his hand up to cover Evens mouth. "Sleep." And the boys eventually did fall asleep for a couple of hours.

.

Even was out with the boys for a drink when he got a text from Isak 

_Hey, what are you doing? Can you come get me?_

_Everything okay? I'm out with the boys_

_I have an exam and I'm studying and just really overwhelmed and feel like crying. I wanted to go out, friends invited me to a party. But if you're drunk, it's fine_

_I'm not drunk_

_Are you tipsy? I don't want you driving, it's fine._

_Okay, I love you._

_Love you too x get home safe_

.

Isak is sitting on his floor, sheets of notes all laid out on the floor. Hes stressed and overwhelmed but he's disturbed from those thoughts when he gets a phone call from an unrecognized number.

He answers, "Hello?"

"Yes, downstairs."

"Um I'm sorry?" He questions confused 

"Uber is downstairs."

"I didn't order a--"

"Uber downstairs."

"Um okay." He tries to confirm that Even is the one who in fact called the uber but the call goes straight to voicemail.  He trusts that it's Even and heads downstairs. He opens the door to the passenger seat and sees Even sitting inside.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Isak ask hopping in beside Even

"Died. Tell her the address." He nudges to the driver and Isak does so.  He interlocks his left hand with Evens right one.  "Thanks for coming with me."

Even smiles and leans down to kiss Isak. Once Evens tongue is in his mouth,  Isak pulls back, looking at him,  "You are drunk, I taste it."

Even shakes his head with a glazed look in his eyes,  "Not anymore,  I'm coming down from it."

"But you're not supposed to be drinking." Isak says. Even rolls his eyes,  "I know babe but I'm fine, okay? I can take care of myself."

"Can you? " Isak teases running his hand up Evens thigh. "Guess I won't be putting out anymore. " He shrugs with a smirk on his face,  removing his hand and sliding to the opposite end of the seat.

"Haha, real funny.  Good joke. " Even mocks taking hold of Isaks legs and pulling him towards him,  hovering over and resuming their make out session for the third time. 

.

When the boys enter the house party, Isak can't find his friends. The party is on two floors which is a rarity so Isak doesnt bother looking for the boys,  he shoots them a text that he's here, pockets his phone and wraps his arms around Evens neck. 

"How do you feel... being around all these college students?" 

"Listen, you're gonna stop making it seem like I'm ancient."

"Oh but you are." He smolders. "Old man with wrinkles and a limp dick,  how unfortunate."

"Its good that you're not putting out then because I can't fuck you with my limp dick."

"No no, no." He says tightening his hold on Evens neck. 

"Yes, you said that. " Even chuckles. Isak shakes his head insistently,  "No, I was kidding. " He laughs trying to reach in to kiss Even.  Theyre laughing and teasing each other. 

"Oh my God, Isak." Isak turns his head,  arms still hung around his boyfriend's neck,  "Hi Vilde, how are you? " He ask dropping his arms. 

"I'm doing very well, we all have to hang soon.  Whos this cutie?"

"This is my boyfriend" He gestures. "Even. "

"Nice" She winks and Even smiles wrapping his arms around Isaks waist from behind. 

Isak falls into the embrace,  holding Evens hands on him, "Are the girls here? And have you seen the boys?"

"Ja actually.  They went to the store for some beer. And the girls are over here somewhere "

"Those fuckers. Takk, we'll all get together later. " Vilde nods, holds her cup out as a goodbye and is off.

"Can you believe those fuckers left and didn't say anything?" Isak unwraps Evens arms,  pulls him to an empty couch,  pushes him to sit down,  casually climbs in his lap,  legs folded on either side of him as he text the boys,

_Where the fuck are you?  You better come back, didn't come all the way here for nothing_

As soon as he presses send,  he feels a light smack from the back of his head. He turns around and sees Magnus and glares.  He stands up,  Evens hands dropping from his waist. He sees the other guys behind Magnus.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Isak questions annoyed.

Mahdi holds up a 6 pack, "They have crap beer, we needed to get our own. " Isak rolls his eyes,  snatching a beer out of the pack and grumpily replies, "Could have at least told me."

"Whatever,  you said you were with Even,  you're good. "

"I ran into Vilde, we chatted for bit. We should all chill again,  maybe do a cabin trip or something soon. " He suggests. "I'll probably bring Even if thats cool."

The boys look like they're completely ignoring him,  gaze looking over his shoulder towards the couch. Isak turns around and it takes less than two seconds before he's fuming. There's a guy talking to Even but he's very animated and giving Even that look. Isak knows that look because he gave it to Even when he started to fall for him.

He watches as the boy touches Evens shoulder and that's it, Isak thinks.  Even is too oblivious to notice the terrible flirtation this boy is growing at him.

He storms over and plops himself in Evens lap and Even naturally places his hands on Isaks waist.

"Having fun?" Isak ask snarky turning to the twink.

"I was.  But now you're interrupting my conversation with this hottie."

"He is hot, isn't he? That's why hes taken." Isak sasses. Even is lowkey smiling watching this whole interaction.

"Well, I dont see his boyfriend here. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He says smoothly.

Isak gives a wtf look and turns to Even slamming his lips against his. Even is taken aback, brows raised, a bit shocked but soon retaliates the kiss and Isak is putting on a fucking show. Hes kissing him like he hasn't gotten any in weeks, eager and rough,  light moaning and heavy grinding. 

He pulls back veventually and the guy is still sitting there, "Why are you still here? I'm his boyfriend if you didn't get that.  Fuck off." Isak spat as Even told Isak to calm down. 

"I'm not leaving until he tells me he doesn't want me."

Isak gives him an incredulous look. Either the dude is stupid being comprehension or simply doesnt care about homesteading. "For fuckssake, are you that desperate?" Isak questions frustrated. "He doesn't want you. " The boy's gaze shifts to Even who shrugs, "Sorry, he's my boyfriend and I'm not interested. "

The guy rolls his eyes,  "Find me when you're bored." As he gets off the couch, walking off.

"Go choke on a dick, you desperate fuck." Isak yells at him.  He groans turning back to Even, "Can't believe that sick fuck. Thinking he can have you.  Hes not even cute." 

"Doesn't matter if he was cute or not, only ever want you "

"You better." Isak replies seductively, lips hovering over Evens. As he's about to kiss him,  there's a drop in the couch and Isak is going to curse someone else out except he sees its the boys on either side of him. 

"That was some show." Mag teases gulping his beer.

"Can you believe that guy? Fucking asshole." He mutters.

"What do you expect bringing him to a college party with a bunch of horny people?"

Isak rolls his eyes,  "Whatever,  they don't need to hit on my boyfriend.  I mean, I know he's hot and sexy and beautiful and and smart and generous...." With each adjective, Isak is getting closer and closer to Evens mouth. 

"And that's our cue." Jonas says as if hes rounding up the troops, leaving the couple to it.

Isaks lips are soon on Evens and he's moving his hips against his, hard and ready, "Take me." Isak whines.

"Uh uh" Even mutters in the kiss,  "You're not putting out and I have a limp dick,  remember?"

"Fuck that. " He mutters against his lips.  "Take me to my place,  its closer." Isak says trailing his hand up Isaks shirt, playing with thr bud of his nipple.

"Okay,  let's go. " Even picks him up and throws the boy over his shoulder,  snacking his butt, "Off we go"

As they are heading out of the party, Isak sees the asshole of a twink and flips him off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideas welcomed
> 
> I don't know if you guys have seen queer as folk, its a 2000s show and it's so good, was thinking about writing an evak fic based off it?  
> it's about these group of friends in their late 20s and there's one who is known for sleeping w everyone and being unapologetic and never tied down.  
> He meets another guy (who would be Isak) whos 17, just coming to terms w his sexuality and wanting to dive into the gay scene, sleeps w Even, gets attached and wanting a relationship but Even insists it was nothing more but Isak doesn't quit trying and so on...
> 
> Would that interest any of you?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been out the country do this update is late but I wanted to get something out for you guys. enjoy nonetheless

Isaks old group planned a trip up to Eva's cabin for when they all had time off for Spring Break. Isak saved up some money from working at the studio so he bought up the food and weed. Even had gotten all his work done enough for some time away, though he didn't get to finish it all so was planning on squeezing it in some time in the woods. 

They all met in the bus station and took two taxis to drop them off in front of the cabin.  They piled out of the cars, Eva opening the door and b everyone running to claim their beds. 

Isak stayed with Even at the door. Even raised his brows,  "No need to claim a room? "

"Someone will have to give us a room if they don't want us having sex on the couch. " Isak says taking Evens bag and walking down the hall,  Mahdi and Magnus in one. 

"I need this room." Isak says leaning in the doorway.

"Fuck hell you do,  you should have ran. " Mahdi says. 

"Even and I need somewhere private if y'all don't want to see us fucking in the kitchen. "

"Why can't you get someone elses room? " Magnus groans. Even shows up behind Isak, "Please guys, its really for your own benefit. We don't want to disturb you if we do anything. "

"Fine." Mahdi sighs as they both grab their bags,  heading out to the living room,  "I will not stand for this couple bias" He mutters pass the boys.

As soon as they're out, Isak drops their bags and takes off his coat,  Even doing the same. 

"Do you guys come up here often?" Even ask as Isak takes hold of Even by the bottom of the hoodie,  pulling them to the bed,  "We try to,  we haven't been with all of us since the summer after uni." Isak flops down, Even on top of him, Isak running his fingers up and down Evens  back under his clothes. 

"Do you think your friends think I'm intruding,  I mean this is like your friend group thing,  you know?" He ask hesitantly looking down at Isak 

"Baby stop, if they didn't want you here,  one of them would have told me now can you be quiet and kiss me please?"

"Aw, you want a kiss? " He teases. Isak pouts and leans up to his lips but Even pulls back. 

"Kiss me, you old man" Even raises his brows and pins Isaks arms above his head,  "Who you calling old?"

"You, almost a grandfather." He pushes with a smirk on his face. 

"Well funny thing is youngster, to be a grandfather I need to be a father so are you telling be something? "

"Hmm." He licks his lips flirtatiously. "I have your baby in me. "

"Dont tease me." He says seriously grinding his hips down against Isak so he can see the effect he's having on him.  Isak immediately pulls him down to his lips and wraps his legs around Even.  It doesnt take much time at all for their kissing to turn frantic and desperate and insinuating but Eva is busting through their door. Both boys pull apart and sigh. Even rolls off of Isak, "What do you want, Eva?"

"Me and the girls are chatting and we want Even there. " She says matter of factly, grabbing Evens hand and dragging him out of the bed. 

"Fuck." He looks towards Isak and gestures to his dick, "I'm hard. " He mouths 

"Sorry babe. " He calls out as his boyfriend is being dragged out of, the room. Even ends up in the cosy den, with the fire on, Sana, Noora and Vilde sitting sporadically around.

"What's up with you guys?" Even ask sitting down joining them.

"We were just chatting and talking about what the boys have been up to since we last saw them and we were talking about Isak so naturally we had to bring you in." Vilde explains. 

Even nods in understanding, "Well he could join us."

Sana shakes her head, "Nei, we need all the dirt on him. How did he score you, what moves did he work?"

"Nothing actually, he--well I guess I made the move on him."

"Seriously?" Noora ask. "But you're so handsome." Eva says in disbelief. Even chuckles, "Isak is handsome too"

"I mean yeah but you're like, ya know." Eva suggests. Even narrows his gaze at her lightly, "Are you hitting on me, Eva?"

"No of course not, I'm merely observing your physically pleasing features." She shrugs off. 

"So how did it happen? " Noora ask. "we're just surprised Isak has settled like this."

 

Even swallows and nods, "Yeah so we met at a club and I mean I kind of saw him and wanted him and he gave me his number, he didn't want anything initially but I mean--look at him, I couldn't get enough so I would just take him out and yeah." He explains.  

"Do you want kids?" Sana ask.

"I would like to, yeah. I mean, I think I'm getting a little old. Three would be cool." He answers. 

"And the sex?" Vilde smirks sitting up, intrigued.

"Vilde!" Noora says in a warning, seething time. 

Even smiles and runs his fingers through his hair, "What about it?"

Vilde shrugs, "What's it like? What he's like? Because I mean with guys I've been with--"

"Vilde, no one needs to hear it!" Sana cuts her off. She raises her brows in shock and looks at Even with a weak smile. 

"Its okay Vilde, you can tell me." He encourages. Her smile reappears, "I was just saying some guys you know think its done and finish when they finish or are really selfish and like with two guys and you probably being more experienced and stuff, is it different?"

Even felt like he was being interviewed on a talk show host but he didn't mind. The girls were all really lovely and he didn't mind their curiosity. He remember his own being around same sex couples when he was unaware or misinformed. 

"So I'm not actually more experienced than Isak to be honest. I've had a long term relationship and Isak has been with more people than me but I guess I'm more experienced about relationships but it's good, yeah. I don't think all guys are selfish with sex with women, depends on who it is. I wasn't with my ex, it depends on if its a hook up or what but it's really good with Isak because I was think we just get each other and there's like a vulnerability in it all."

Vilde makes a pouty face and as she nods, tears begging to fall, "I want that."

"I just found him and I'm several years older than you guys, you can't put a time limit on it, you know? Because--" Even is being cut off by the door opening and Isak staring down at him, the boys standing behind. Isak walks in and plops himself in Evens lap, looking up at him, playong with the bits of hair by his ear, "I love you." He says softly looking distractingly at his hair. 

"I love you. Are you intoxicated?" Isak doesnt reply immediately and looks up at the boys who nod, "He smoked and drank a bit." Jonas says.

"Both? I was only gone for--" Even is being interrupted again when Isak turns Evens head to him and kisses his lips. He wraps his arms around Evens neck and deepens the kiss. Isak takes Evens own hands and brings them to him ass, moaning in the kiss. 

Even pulls back but Isak is very eager, chasing after his lips, "Not now." Even insists. 

Isak pouts, tugging on Evens shirt putting on his childish voice, "Why not? Please?"

"Your friends are still here." Isak turns around and looks at them, "Will you guys leave please?"

Even lightly slaps Isaks thigh, "Obviously you guys don't need to leave, he'll just wait."

The boys get comfortable and they all start chatting.  Isak is horny and trying to touch his boyfriend who moves him off his lap. He's grumpy until the conversation turns to something of interest and he's laughing along with everyone.  And it doesn't help that the boys are passing around another blunt.

"What were you guys talking to Even about?" He ask the girls.

"About him, you, your relationship." Noora summarized.

"Did you tell them how you're too good to me?" Isak ask Even.

He shakes his head, "I'm not too good for you, I treat you as anyone should, baby." Isak smiles and turns back to his friends, "He's the greatest and he's so sweet and I love him." 

"You're gonna have his babies?" Eva ask.

Isak chuckles, "I can't get pregnant but no, no babies for me." All the girls gazes awkwardly shift to Even. Isak is a little beyond wasted but he still picks up on the discomfort and silence. He looks towards Even, "What?"

He shakes his head, "Its nothing, its just they asked me earlier if I wanted kids and I said yeah."

"Oh." He blankly stares. "Well we haven't discussed it." Isak shrugs and they resume to another conversation. Later that night,  they all go for a small trek through the woods and have a campfire and call it a night. Both boys are sober and tired but are in a need of a shower. They are under the steaming water, Even washing up and down Isaks chest.  

"So about earlier-- are you,  is kids not something you want?" He questions hesitantly. Isak takes a moment to reply, "Well I've never wanted any."

"Why not?"

"You know where I came from and I just think raising a child isnt something I can or want to do."

"Even with me?" He ask turning him around.

"Its nothing to do with you, its me.  I don't know if I can do that, at least not for a while." Even nods in understanding. 

"When did you want to? " Isak ask turning towards him.

"I think I'm getting a little old,  I would like to within the next couple of years." He admits. Isak bites his inner lip and nods, "I dont know if I can do that, I mean --" 

Even senses Isaks intensified nerves, "We don't have to talk about it right now, we'll figure it out." Isak nods and leans up to kiss Even,  "Love you. So much."

Even picks Isak up and Isak squeals and giggles in his arms, "You're gonna have my babies." Even teases, rubbing his face into Isaks neck. 

"Nei." He laughs. "I'm still a baby. "

"My big ass baby. " He kisses him as the water falls down on their skin as they laugh, tease and kiss each other 


	12. Chapter 12

Isak has been working day in and out at work. Whenever hes not in class, hes at work and vice versa. Hes been at it about 5 months now but he didn't mind so much because it was pretty chill and the people were lovely to him, even more so because they knew he was dating the boss.

A class is due to start in 15 minutes and an onrush of people are making their way in as the previous class is making their way out. Isak is checking in each student, giving them any necessary props and they are on their way. When isak looks up to check in the next student, he smiles brightly and softly seeing Even in front of him.

"Hi handsome, can I sign up for the class?" Isak tries to be professional because others are around. He nods, biting the corner of his lips as he types Evens name into the class roster and adds him to the class. Even steps aside so Isak can check in the rest of the class. Once they're clearing the hall, Even stands in front of the desk hovering over, 

"Hows it going?"

Isak nods, "Good,  chill. Can I watch the class?" 

"Nei, why?" Even questions, though already knowing the answer.

"I wanna watch my boyfriend in all sorts of positions."

Even shrugs dramatically, "That sucks because you are getting paid to sit at this desk. "

"Yeah yeah, what did you do today?" He questions, leaning back into the chair, accepting his defeat.

"Had breakfast with a client and worked from home,  now I'm here and after I'm thinking of taking my boyfriend out for lunch. "

"I think your boyfriend would like that very much." He bashfully replies.  

"Good." Even leans over, giving Isak a kiss and rubbing his chin with his thumb,  "See you after class? "

Isak smiles and nods as Even heads into the studio room.

.

When the class ends, Isak goes inside the studio to clean up and organize the props. He feels arms wrap around them and glares up at Isak, "You're sweaty."

Even unwraps his arms and Isak turns around to look up at Even, who's pouting. 

Isak rolls his eyes and pecks his lips, "I'll be done in like 10 minutes, go shower." They separate and meet back up at Evens car outside of the studio. Isak is leaning against the door when Even walks out the studio with a clean body and wet, pushed back hair, several pieces falling in his face. He locks up the studio and walks over to Isak.

"What do you want to eat?"

Isak reaches up to Evens hair, tucking pieces behind his ear as per usual when he wants his hands on his boyfriend. "Can we get Thai takeout and go back to yours?"

Even nods and leans down to kiss Isaks neck and moves his collar aside, kissing his collar bone, gently and lovingly. Isak lets Even kiss his skin but pulls back, "I'm hungry." he whines.

"Okay, let's go" They hop in the car and are off. 

.

When they get back to Evens with their takeout, Isak leads the way to Evens bedroom. They head upstairs, strip down comfortably to their underwear, climb under the blanket and turn on the television. When they settle on a channel, Isak opens Evens legs up without word and moves to sit in between them as Even rest back against the headboard. Even doesnt say a word as Isak leans back against his chest and opens his takeout box and begins chowing down.

"How are you doing this semester? Finals are almost over." Even ask kissing his cheek as he opens up his own food.

Isak nods, "Pretty good, I think I'll pass everything. I just can't wait to be done."

"A couple weeks, baby. Are you going to keep working in the summer?"

Isak chuckles, "Well ja, I have rent to pay still and textbooks. And I have that class I failed, remember?"

"I know, I know. I just didn't know if you have a thing where you go away for the summer, just asking."

Isak shakes his head and slurps his noodles, "Nope, staying here." A couple of moments later, he turns his head back to Even, "Wait, are you leaving for the summer?"

Even clears his throat, "Usually I have business travel during the summer for about two months."

"Where to?"

"Usually New York and London and occasionally other cities. But those two for now." He explains.

"Okay. Well you have to do what you have to do." Isak replies. "Can I stay here while you're gone?"

"Of course, I'll need someone to look after pup and the house so that's fine."

Isak nods and kisses Even, "My class is only 4 weeks which is good. Maybe if I do enough saving, I can meet you out there halfway through."

Even rubs his hand up and down Isaks bare thigh, "I'd really like that."

.

Isak has been busting through finals week. He's stressed, overwhelmed but the taste of summer is on the tip of his tongue and he's ready and eager for long summer nights. Even has been extremely supportive of him during this time, moreso than ever. always bringing him food and coffee, sending him encouraging messages and being there for him when he asks and even when he doesn't. Isak wants to give something to Even and he doesn't know what because Even practically has everything. But he figures he can give them a little romantic night,and show him his gestures aren't going unnoticed. Even went into the studio today to get things situated, something unbeknownst to Isak.

Isak sets vanilla candles in the one of the spare rooms.  There a couch in the room,  and Even often uses it for yoga so there'd a 360 layout of mirror in the room.  He thinks it'll add to the sensuality. He gets essential oils aligned on the table beside the couch. He has a bouquet of flowers but that's just about all the decoration he could think of.

About an hour later, around 20, Isak hears the front door.Even isnt aware Isak is here and Isak didnt bother to tell him. 

He hears Even coming up the steps and stands outside the door, closing it  behind him. Isak sees Even walking towards him, typing on his phone, distracted. 

"Hi" Isak says

Even looks up and jumps, holding his chest, "Holy fuck babe, you scared me." he calms down his near heart attack. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you." he replies shyly.

"Yeah?" Even smiles fascinated. "What is it?"

"Did you eat? "

"Uh--yeah. Should I not have? "

Isak shakes his head, "No, that's good. Close your eyes." Even does as told and Isak takes his hand,  taking him down to the homemade yoga room.  He opens the door,  bringing him inside and grabs the bouquet. 

"Surprise." Isak says and Even opens his eyes and looks down at Isak and smiles "Aw, thank you baby" he takes the bouquet and looks at the room, "What's this for?"

Isak shrugs, "For being a great boyfriend."

Even smiles and places the bouquet down and picks Isak up, "How many times do I have to tell you you don't have to thank me for treating you like you deserve?" 

"I know, I just wanted to do something nice for you." He explains softly.

"Well I love it. But why are we in the studio? "

"I didn't even do anything yet, silly and because I wanted to" he giggles, knowing Even would be appreciative of Isak doing the bare minimum. "Im giving you a massage" Even peaks up at that, putting Isak down and jumping stomach down onto the couch, "Ready."

Isak laughs and climbs on top of Even, grabbing the oils. He gets the lavender oil and puts on a relaxing music playlist, the speaker embedded throughout the room. 

 

Isak kisses up his back, up to his shoulder and kisses his cheek, "Love you." he mutters. 

Even already looks half asleep as he groans back. Isak pours a dime sized amount of oil on his hand, and begins massaging Evens shoulders. He's not exactly skilled but he watched several youtube videos and from the light groans coming out of Evens mouth, he thinks he's doing alright. 

He massaged and squeezes his freckled shoulders, getting deep into his tissue. He uses the heal of his hands to massage his upperback, making his way back down. he continues to take care of his man, the massage extending to about 15 minutes. Isak leans down on Evens back, murmering in his ear, "Did you fall asleep on me?"

"Nmm." he groans tired.

"I had something else for you." Isak informs. 

"What?" Even ask peaking an eye open. "I'll be back in five." he says getting off the couch and leaving, closing the door behind him

 

He returns 5 minutes later and knocks on the door, "I'm going to come in."

"Okay" Even chuckles within the room. Isak opens the door and Evens laugh quickly gets caught in his throat. He is now sitting up on the couch, looking at Isak who is standing there with a crop top on. Evens eyes scaled down his body and hes wearing loose, faint soccer shorts. And Even can see through the shorts and he clears his throat. Isak is wearing lace underwear, cheeky boy shorts specifically, with a garter attached that wraps around his small thighs. 

"What's happening?" Even ask nervously. Isak uses the remote nearby to change the playlist to something more sexy. more sensual. Isak strides his way over, hovering above Even, pulling him up.  He brings a chair from the side of the room to the center and sits Even down. He swishes his own hips back and forth to the beat of the music. Even gets exactly what this is and he can't help the smile on his face. Especially with mirrors all around,  Even can watch Isaks body at every angle

He doesn't know what to look at. Everything looks so sexy on his boyfriend from the way his stomach contracts with the move of his hips, the garter around his thighs, his pecs moving under his chest, his hair. it's all very overwhelming. 

He licks his lips watching Isak. Isak turns around and bends over, shaking his bum in Evens face and the man can't help his hunger, he pulls Isak aggressively towards him by his hips so the boy falls in his lap, Isaks back against Evens chest and Even immediately takes hold of Isaks face, turning his towards him and slamming his lips against his. the kiss is aggressive, it's dirty, it's horny. Their tongues are clashing, their lips are fighting for each others but Isak is reminded of what he's doing when he feels his boyfriend's hard on against his ass. He pulls back and stands up, "I'm not done"

Even sighs and wipes his mouth, "You did enough."

Isak shakes his head and begins dancing again. He runs his hands up and down his own body teasingly, tugging at his shorts but never taking them off. He slowly goes to take off his crop top but Even immediately grabs Isak by his arms, "Leave it on." he says.

Isak goes in a small box he grabbed down from the bedroom and grabs a pair of handcuffs they used previously. He locks Evens hands behind his back, "Stop touching me."

Even groans, staring up at the ceiling, "You're gonna kill me." 

"I'll leave the shirt on, just stop touching." Even nods obediently. Isak slowly and rhythmically removes his shorts and Evens reminded of the skills he's acquired over the years. 

Even mouth is fucking watering at the sight of Isak in purple lace. The color practically matches the tip of his own cock with how turned on he is. The purple against Isaks skin is everything even never knew he needed. he can't fucking close his mouth, he keeps salvating because hes so fucking thirsty for his boy.

Isak pushes Evens limits and throws his right leg over Evens lap and begins grinding into his lap. He wraps his arms around Evens neck to maintain better balance as he smoothly grinds his hips into Evens lap but moreso his cock since its so damn pronounced in Evens loose pants.

Isak looks at Even whos face is red, lips swollen from biting them

 "You're so fucking sexy." He says disbelieving staring straight at Isaks lips. Isak gets up, reversing his position and sits down, facing away from Even, dancing and grinding on him. "Baby, I need to touch you. Unlock me."

"Nei." He says. He stands up and faces Even again. Isak runs his right hand down his chest to his underwear, and starts rubbing his dick through his underwear

"Shit baby." Even is breathing heavily and Isak thinks Even might just cum by looking at him and the sweat on his body is a clear sign hes getting overwhelmed. Isak continues to run the palm of his hand against his cock and Even is moaning and trying to unlock his hands. He looks emotional and overwhelmed, "Isak baby, I need to be inside you. Fuck, come on please." He begs. Isak walks over to Even and tugs off his pants and underwear looking down at his leaking cock, leaning down to suck his tip.

Even looks down at himself and back up at Isak, "That was so fucking hot, I'm going to cum soon if you keep going." Isak leans down, near his ear, "You want me to ride you?"

Even nods, licking his lips.

"Should I sit on your dick? You want to be inside me? I got myself ready for you." Even looks like he's on the borderline of crying because the teasing is too fucking much. He wasn't expecting to come home to this. 

But Isak doesn't ride him just yet. He goes to the other side of the room,  sitting back against the mirror on the foamed floor and takes his dick out and begins stroking himself slowly. "You make me so hard." He moans staring at Even. he rubs his tip and strokes himself looking right up at his boyfriend,  moaning his name. Even can't take it, he stands up and strides over to Isak, kneels down to get his mouth on Isak. Isak uses his foot to gently push Even away. The man rolls his eyes and groans.

"Seriously Isak, come on!!! Take the handcuffs off baby, I want to touch you."

Isak shakes his head, "I want to keep them on, when I need you to take control, I'll take them off. got it?"

Even licks his lips and nods. Isak pushes Even to lay down and immediately wraps his mouth around his cock. Isak can't remember the last time Even was this eager, this hard and this horny and he knows if he gave him power of his hands. he would completely destroy Isak sexually. Which Isak wouldn't mind but he was taking control today and by the way things were going, he think he succeeded with the surprise. He sucks and licks him everywhere, putting his all into it but he's not even two minutes in when Even is moaning, "Baby, you gotta stop." Isak takes the warning and pulls off, grabbing a condom. He slides it on Evens dick and lubes himself up and climbs into his lap.

"You want me to keep this on?" He ask snapping the waistband of the underwear. Even eagerly nods staring up at Isak. Isak turns Evens head to look in the mirror and presses his chest down to Evens and whispers, "Watch how my hole takes you,  baby" Isak moves the back of the lace aside and slides down on Evens cock and the boy lets out a guttural moan at the feeling, "fuck" Even mutters to himself. Isak has never seen Even this gone and overwhelmed during sex and its just about the biggest turn on for him. Isak begins grinding down on Evens dick and even looks up at him. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" Even says breathlessly. Isak chuckles and places his hands on Isaks chest, moving on top of him, "How?"

"This." he gestures. "Everything, Im so lucky."

Isak smiles, "I am too" Isak begins moving faster on top of Even and the man may not have control of his hands but he doesn't necessarily need them to fuck. He places his feet on the floor and begins pounding up into Isak without warning and all hell sort of breaks loose in Even and his hips are moving a mile a minute, fucking Isak like it was his last time. Impatient and mighty. And seeing his dick go in and out of Isak in the mirror is heightening the feeling. 

"Shit Ev." Isak moans collapsing into Evens chest. Even is fucking him hard and unsabitly. Isak is feeling what even is feeling, moaning into his chest as he gets wrecked. Even can wreck him without using his fucking hands and its tears Isak apart. "Look at yourself." He looks up and Isak already looks wrecked, his body shaking as his man fucks the life out of him

He held his power and wants Even to ravish him. He grabs the key from the box the cuffs were in and struggles to unlock the cuffs behind Even because hes still being fucked but he eventually gets it unlocked and Even doesnt hesitate to throw the cuffs aside and throw Isak down on the floor and fuck him. His hands are roughly gripping Isaks waist. Isaks body is all over the place, Even having some kind of external strength as if Isak was a blow up doll, completely fucking in him hard. Isak is reaching to grip anything above him, screams and moans of pleasure echoing in the room. Even pulls out and tells Isak to get on his hands and knees.  The boy weakly does, staring straight into the mirror. Even pushes back in, he's slowly grinding into him now with a hand presses in his lower back,  "Feel good, babe?"

Isak lazily nods.

"Want me to make you feel it at work tomorrow?"

"Yes baby,  please" He whines looking in the mirror. "Give it to me." And Even does. He fucks him,  pounding inside Isaks hole and Isak is crying, hand reaching up the mirror to keep his balance. Isak moves his hips back against Even, rhythmically. He fucks him there for about two minutes but hears Isaks moans pick up and knows he's close so he pulls out. 

Isaks body falls limp onto the floor with a cry. Even leans down to kiss his cheek, "Good?"

Isak shakes his head,  "Fuck me" He whispers 

Even gets Isak to stand up and brings him to the couch,  folding his legs in half and pushing inside him.  Isak let's out a soft cry and shakes his head at Even.  The man leans down,  face pressed to Isaks, "What's wrong?" 

"I need to cum." He hiccups. "Please." He cries  "I can't."

"What about all the teasing you did to me?" He ask raising his brows.

Isak shakes his head and holds Evens face,  "Sorry just make me cum.Kiss me" Even leans down and kisses Isak and the boy has a hold on Even,  not letting him leave the kiss so he doesn't and starts moving inside him.

Isak eventually stops the kiss,  faces still together, looking up at him,  "You like fucking me?" Isak ask.

"Mhmm." He mutters against his lips. "So fuckin much."

"Show me." He mutters and Evens pounding resumes. The sweat, the screams, the grips, the crying all resumes. 

"Oh fuck, Oh fuck baby, I need you to come." Even begs, feeling his climax rapidly approaching. Isak takes his cock out of his underwear and begins getting himself off. Isak back arches in the bed as he touches himself.

"Ev!! Even, baby." he cries. "Fuck me, god your cock feels so good inside me." he whines. "I-i, fuck" he yells as Even turns his face to look in the mirror  as hes shooting his load everywhere. Even is so fucking grateful because not even 5 seconds later, he's letting go himself and he's deathly gripping Isaks waist as he rides out his orgasm. Even collapses on top of Isak, "Fuck" He sighs.

 He hovers his chest off of Isak and looks at his boy, chest heaving and eyelids low, staring into the abyss. 

Even gently turns Isaks head to face him, "You with me?'

 Isak doesn't respond.  Even curses at himself and hops up to fetch Isak a cup of water. He hears a small whine and turns back but Isak hasn't moved  an inch.  Even crawls back in on the couch and rubs his hand up and down Isaks chest, "Talk to me,  are you okay?"

Isak finally moves.  Shows some sign of life. Moves to bury his face in Evens neck, "So good." He says eerily quiet

Even smiles and kisses his hair, "It was good for me too."

Even sits up to stretch but Isak keeps a hold on him, "Don't leave."

"I'm not leaving." Even says. Isak looks up at him seriously, kissing his chin, "Don't leave me. _Don't you let me go_."

"I would never. I love you. So much. It's a little sickening." He chuckles. 

Isak giggles with the little energy he has left and curls into his man tighter. Theyre in this for the long haul.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a chapter without smut. I really did, ok lol but it's impossible. It's still minor in this chapter, mostly fluff. I really enjoyed writing it.

 

Its officially summer and Even and Isak have been doing long distance for about three weeks now. Isak is having a much harder time than he thought and it doesn't help that he's staying in Evens house. They Skype every other night and talk on whatsapp practically every moment of everyday when Even isn't in a meeting. He misses the cuddles and Evens voice and hands on him and he thinks he's going through withdrawal   

He is set to FaceTime Even tonight. He's in the kollectiv in the living room when his phone is going off. He answers it with a huge smile on his face,

"Hi."

"Hey beautiful." He smiles. Isak can tell he's in his hotel room. 

"What are you up to?" Isak ask. "How have things been?" 

"Really good, productive. I have a lot of free time so I get to explore a lot with my friend but it's been cool. I wish you were here."

Isak pouts, "I'll come soon."

"What have you been up to?"

"One week left of classes, more focused this time so that's been good. I think I'll ace it again. You know, I still appreciate you paying for the class." 

"You know I would do anything for you" Even says seriously and lovingly. 

"I know" He smiles bashfully. "Also, I uh--saw my parents"

"And how did that go?"

Isak shrugs, "It was okay I guess, they want to have a relationship. I told them about us, they are a little weirded out but I think it'll be okay. I want you to meet them finally."

"If you would like me to, I would love that. To see where you came from."

Isak nods, "we'll figure it--"

"Is that Isak?" He hears a voice on Evens end. Even looks away from the screen to the person and smiles, "Yeah."

The person pops in and smiles, waving, "Hi Isak."

Isak smiles and waves back.

"I'm Sonja, nice to finally meet you. You're so cute."

Isak chuckles, "Well thank you."

She disappears and Even refocused his attention, "She just came from lunch with a friend." 

Isak nods in understanding, "Is she staying with you?" Even nods, "She's the friend I've been telling you about."

"Oh." He says in realization. " I assumed it was a guy."

Even shakes his head, "We've been friends since high school."

"Have you told me about her? Her name sounds familiar."

"She's one of my exes." He says passively. Isak coughs, "Erm, what?" 

"Sonja. We used to date."

"Oh okay." He answers weakly trying not to worry. "But just friends now, right?"

Even chuckles and nods, "Yes babe, it's been years. Its not like that." 

Isak nods, "Okay, I trust you.  Im gonna get started on some homework. I love you."

"Love you babe." And the call ends.

It didn't take him much longer to book a flight to New York.He did want to text Even but he also wanted to surprise him. He knew where he was staying.

The flight over isn't bad. As soon as he lands, he grabs a cab which Isak thinks is way too overpriced. He arrives at the hotel and walks to the front desk, "Hello sir, can I get your last name?"

"Oh, I don't have a booking. I'm here to see my boyfriend, Even Bech Naeshim. Can you tell me what room he's in?"

"Sorry, we cannot disclose that information but I can call his room and inform him of your arrival"

Isak agrees, "But don't say my name please, it's a surprise."

The front desk staff nods and calls up his room, informing him that he has a gentleman waiting for him downstairs.

Even comes down 10 minutes later in a tee shirt and sweats and walks up to front desk

"Even." Isak calls. Even turns around and a look of shock and pure excitement takes over his face. He walks over to Isak, still in awe, holding his cheeks, "Wow, you're here"

Isak nods,looking at him concerned, "Are you happy?"

"So happy, I'm just-- _shocked_. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wanted to surprise you." He says softly wrapping his arms around Even. 

"Did you book a room?" Even ask. Isak shakes his head, "Figured I can stay with you."

"Of course you can, it's just, I'm sharing a room with Sonja remember. So I don't know, it's just---we can't do anything. Don't want to make her uncomfortable"

"That's fine, I guess. Just want to spend time with you." Even takes Isaks suitcase and walks to the elevator. Isak runs after him, hopping on his back, clinging to him and getting down. Even laughs and turns around, wrapping his arm around Isaks waist, bringing him into his body and kissing his head, "You're so cute." 

When they get upstairs, Even  gives a light knock before unlocking the door. Sonja looks to the door and smiles, "Isak, hi!!" she says disbelieving, getting out of the bed. She goes over to hug him, "I didn't know you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise Ev. He didn't know." 

"Is it cool if he stays with us?" Even ask Sonja. She shrugs, "I don't mind, as long as you aren't freaky right next to me." She jokes.

Even chuckles and sets Isaks suitcase down, "How long are you here to?"

"I didn't book a flight to go back yet." Even smiles and pulls Isak on top of him on bed, "You're gonna stay with me the whole summer?"

Isak chuckles, moving his face to escape all the kisses, "I don't know yet"

"How was your flight?" Isak hears Sonja says. He looks up and gets off of Even, fixing his  hair, "Pretty good, I need to take a shower though, always feel gross after. So do you work with Even or something?"

She shakes her head, "I live in Pennsylvania for work but I knew he was in town so figured I'd do a little getaway for a bit"

 "Awesome, why did you leave Norway?"

"For my ex actually." Isak turns to look at Even and Even nudges back to Sonja, "Wasn't me."

"It was after Even."She explains. "We're no longer together but I really like living there so I stayed."

Isak nods in understanding, "Well that's cool that you love it. I hope things are well there."

"They are, thanks." She smiles, returning back to her laptop.

Isak looks at Even and kisses his lips, "I'm gonna take a shower." Even nods and Isak gets up to get a change of clothes from his suitcase as well as a washcloth and soap. He gathers his things and goes into the bathroom, turns the shower on and undresses. He hasn't seen even in almost a month and he's naked with a door between then and it's unsettling for him. He opens the door to peek his head out, the bathroom across from Evens bed. Even looks up and Isak gives a come hither motion. 

Evens brows furrow concerned, asking what's wrong. He gives a, you know what look and Even shakes his head. He looks to Sonja and looks back.

"Please" Isak mouths. Even shakes his head, "Sorry." Isak sighs and closes the door behind himself. 

Even receives  text a second later,

_I came all the way out here for you :(_

Even sighs and looks over to Sonja. He clears his throat, "Sonja."

She looks up to him as he stands up. "Do you mind if I uh--join isak?" He gestures behind himself. She widens her eyes, "Uh I guess. I mean, I can't really tell you what to do."

"I mean I still don't want to be rude."

"Well he just got here so I guess but I hope it doesn't happen a lot, if it does,  I'll just get my own room."

Even nods, "Nothing crazy, just  a shower and just for now."

She nods and waves her hand, sending him off. Even goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and pulling back the shower curtain. Isak squeals and turns to even with an ubamused face, "You ass."

"No baby, _your_ ass. Wow." He says. Isak rolls his eyes, "Now youre coming in? When I'm almost done?"

"I can leave." Even sasses back. 

"No." He whines, taking Evens hand. "Come in, do you have a condom?" 

"No sex." Even says.

"What?" 

"We're not having sex right now."

"Why not?" He ask deflated.

"I can get you off but no sex, it's too much for Sonja being here and I already feel bad."

"Fine, just get undressed. Come on" He insists. 

.

After they're done in the shower, they put on lounge around clothes and cuddle in bed. Sonja messaged even letting him know she's gonna go out for a bit.

"Did you know what you wanted to do while you're here? sightseeing?" 

"I don't mind, I just came for you." He says resting in his chest, looking at him, playing with Evens necklace. 

"We can go out to dinner tonight, all 3 of us."

Isak nods, "Okay. What have you been doing since you been here?"

"Been doing some coding work for a company and had meetings with them every now and then. It's a remote job but they like to have me in town every now and then. And just been hanging out, checking out the city. I've had some bomb ass food."

Isak chuckles, "Will you take me?"

Even nods and leans down to suck Isaks bottom lip.

"I spoke to my parents recenlty." Even says. "They said they missed you"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, don't act all surprised. Everyone loves you."

"Can you take me on one of those boat rides?" He ask trying to change the subject 

"Whatever you want." Isak nods and pecks Evens lips.  "Dance with me."

Isaks gaze narrows at him, "Hmm?"

Even hops out of bed and holds his his hand out, "Dance with me, handsome" Isak stubbornly gets out of bed, "I don't dance and there's no music."

"You want music?" Even ask brows raised. he has one arm wrapped around Isak and grabs his phone with the other, going on YouTube. Isak peaks to look at Evens phone and cackles, "Seriously? Couple dance songs? Who are you?"

 "Shut up." Even kids as he plays the playlist and sets it down, wrapping his arms around Isak.

Make You Feel My Love is the first song that blares out. 

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_  
_And the whole world is on your case_  
_I could offer you a warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love_

"You're such a good dancer." Even compliments. Isak rolls his eyes, looking up at Even, "And you're a terrible liar."

Even shakes his head,  pulling Isak impossibly closer, "You're better than I thought.Isak scoffs, "Did you assume I would be a bad dancer?"

"Well you're not the most coordinated. " He defends. "But once I got my hands on you, got you doing yoga, you're a changed man. " He mocks.

Isak narrows his gaze, hiding the smirk on his face,  "Are you taking credit for my dancing skills then? "

"Of course." 

Isak rolls his eyes and leans up to kiss him,  "If that helps you sleep at night"

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
_But I will never do you wrong_  
_I've known it from the moment that we met_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

"Did you make this playlist or it's a mere coincidence this song is playing? " Isak questions.

"What do you mean? "

Isak shrugs, running his fingers along Evens collarbone,  getting shy. Even tilts his head up to look at him,  "Tell me what you mean."

"Well I guess just that --well, I mean it just seems very applicable to our relationship, no?"

"Does it? Is that because there's no doubt in your mind that I belong?" Even laughs lightly. 

Isak smacks his chest, "You know what I mean, asshole."

"Hmm?" Even ask leaning down to kiss Isaks neck,distracted. "Will you hold me for a million years to make me feel your love?" 

Isak chuckles and pulls Even from his neck, looking at him as the song continues to play. They're breathing each other's air, eyes locked. Even leans down to give Isak a deep kiss, "I'd go the ends of the earth for you, to make you feel my love." Isak shakes his head in awe at how beautiful and sweet his man is. He hops into his arms and Even catches him.

He wraps his arms tight around Even, looking down at him, "You love me?" Isak ask in that soft, almost childish tone Even loves.

He nods, gaze drunken looking up at his boy.

"You do?" Even nods against pecking his lips, "So much."

"I love you. I'm so in love with you." Even smiles and sits down on the bed, Isak in his lap, "Lets get ready for bed."  Isak nods obediently.  They cuddle close the rest of the night.

 .

The next day, it's pretty cold but the sun is out so they have the boat ride on the itinerary, Even also wants to take Isak to Dumbo for Brooklyn Bridge Park. He's grown to love the spot over the years.

The boat ride is scheduled for 7p, so they choose to do the park first. They're holding hands, and enter the park. 

"Oh my God Even,  this view of the city. Holy shit." 

Even chuckles, "I know, arguably the best view. It's beautiful. You have competition."

"Theres no way. That view is pretty good looking."

"But I think your ass can give it a run for it's miney."

"Babe." Isak says stopping them from walking and looks at him concerned, "I'm sorry to have to say this but I am diagnosing you with OAD. Obsessive ass disorder."

"Well , Dr Valtersan, I'm afraid you falsely diagnosed me because I have OIAD. Obsessive Isaks Ass Disorder. But can you blame me?" Even ask seductively looking over Isaks shoulder down to ass as he dipped his hands into his back pocket to squeeze his bum.

"Baby." Isak whines embarrassingly, his chin on Evens shoulder. "Not here." He chokes out looking at the people around them. Even removed his hands as Isak looks up at him,  "I thought I was the horny child in this relationship."

"Something about this New York air is changing things."

They spent the day in the park,  Even gets them food and they eat on the grass enjoying the view. They walk to the sectioned beach area, playing with their feet in the sand and feet in the water. They play a game of table tennis before they make their way to the boat loading dock in the park 

The sun is setting when they board the boat. They gather their spot near the front waiting for everyone else to board. Isak gently pushes Even to sit down and sits down in his lap without a word. Even kisses his cheek. 

Once the boat is all boarded and the captain makes a few announcements, they are off into the Hudson River.

Both boys are watching the sunset, enjoying the wind on a hot day.  Isak leans back into Even as the older man wraps his arms around Isak. 

A man dressed in black comes around with a platter of drinks. He makes his way over to them. Isak turns back to Even who's looking away at the water.  He tugs on his t shirt and he turns around,  "Hmm?"

"Can I get one?" He ask. Even ask the man how much and gives him cash as Isak takes his drink.  He gets more comfortable in Evens lap, sipping his beverage. 

"Want to taste?" Isak ask holding his straw out to Even.  He leans in getting a sip, licking his lips afterwards, "It's really good."

Isak nods and kisses his lips and rest in his arms. When the boat ride is done,  the boys take a very lingering walk to the subway to head back to the city.  When they get back near the hotel, they decide to walk around the streets. 

They find their way into Central Park and though it's creeping on 10p, there's still a good amount of people in the park. They people watch and walk without direction. They find a very secluded section, hidden by trees where a small waterfall is located with a mini forest encompassing in it.

"This is so nice, it's like a hidden little gem just for us." Isak says running his hand in the water. 

Even turns Isak towards him, locking their hands together and leaning down to kiss him. The quick is slow, it's sensual but doesn't take long for it to be very much needed and eager. Even pushes Isak back against a tree and begins grinding his growing hard on against Isaks without breaking the kiss. They dry hump aggressively and Isak pulls back from the kiss to breathe.  The friction is overwhelming. His head falls back against the tree and Even ravishes his neck. 

"Even" Isak whines.  He pushes Evens hand down to his bulge. The man immediately unbuttons Isaks pants, unzipping it and the boy freezes. 

"What are you doing? " He ask breathlessly. 

"Do you want to finish?" Even ask him.  Isak nods eagerly and Even pulls Isaks cock out of his underwear and Isak looks nervous,  watching out for his surroundings. 

"Hey." Even says lovingly,  turning Isak to look back at him.  "No one is going to find us. Now will you please fuck my mouth."

Isak almost choked at the command but nods as Even gets down on his knees,  holding his mouth open.  Isak regulates his breathing before grabbing hold of his dick and teasing it along Evens plump lips. He eventually pushes inside his warm mouth and his head falls back again,  it feels too good.  But he needs to focus. They don't have the luxury to take their sweet time while in a public park. He does normal paced strokes but when Even starts playing with his balls, Isak can't stop his moans and he can't stop his thrusts and he really begins to fuck Evens mouth. The man is holding still, mouth wide, staring up at Isak as Isak fucks deep into his throat. 

"Holy fuck,oh--oh fuck baby." Isak moans as he feels his climax deathly close and Evens moans vibrating against him. He grips onto Evens hair to bring himself closer. He feels it in his adomen. He  never knew the risk of getting caught can drive him so fucking mad. And evens mouth, fuck his mouth is just---

"Stop what you're doing.!!" An unrecognized voice yells with a flashlight on them. Even pulls off turning to the light, confused as Isak immediately tucks himself away. It's a park ranger.

"Fuck." Even curses standing up. The flashlight is turned off, "Hello officers" He greets with a smile. "Just giving my boyfriend a good time." Isak groans quietly at his boyfriends shameless behavior and hides behind Even.

Both officers are straight faced and unamused, "Are you aware of the charge for public indecency?"

"With all due respect, we are not from here and do not know" He bullshits We thought we were in a pretty secluded placed to not be publicly indecent."

"It's a park, son." One of the gentleman says monotone. "You are on a long list of people who have done similarly in the same spot and given the same reason."

"Sir." Even says walking to them, taking out his wallet, getting a 100 out. "Can we just forget about this?" He ask handing them the bill. They're still. They're contemplating, Even can tell. One of them snatches it out of his hand,  "Get out of here. Now " Even smiles and awkwardly bows as a thank you, grabs Isaks hands and runs. Isak is thrown off guard but his feet are moving.  They're running through the park to get as far as way as possible. They stop when they get to a main sidewalk and Even hovers over panting as Isak laughs,  "You're ridiculous."

Even stands up,  catching his breath, "What? I'm trying to make sure we didn't get a record or some shit and be labeled as pedos or something just because I wanted to get you off."

Isak wraps his arms around Evens neck, "Now we have a story to tell our grandkids." He chuckles. It's a passive comment but Even is taken aback.

"You want grandkids? So like you want kids?" He questions with a challenging smirk.

"I just meant--oh hush, we're not talking about this right now." He blushes and takes Evens hand to go back to the hotel.

"Excuse me baby, I didn't hear a reply. You want to have kids with me?" He teases, allowing Isak to drag him along the sidewalk. Isak turns back and glares and slaps Evens butt, "Shut up! Now lead the way back cus I don't know where the hell I'm going. " 

Even laughs and picks Isak up, bridal style and heads back in the direction of the hotel. He leans down and kisses Isaks forehead, "Youre my baby and you want my babies. How beautiful." he fake sobs. Isak rolls his eyes and pretends to go to sleep in Evens arms, ignoring his boyfriend  

 


	14. Chapter 14

It's June 19th and Even wakes up to what he assumes is Isaks alarm and it's so insistent and obnoxious and he sees his boy knocked out,  not looking to cut his phone off any time soon. 

He rolls on top of Isaks body,  reaching over to get his jeans near the side of the bed and takes his phone out. He realizes it's Jonas calling and not an alarm.  He sighs and answers,  "Hello?"

"Uhh,  Even?" Jonas questions confused.  

"Yeah hi, what's up? Isaks knocked out and I saw you kept calling."

"Well yeah, I was just trying to figure out what Isaks doing for his birthday. Will you guys be back in time?"

That wakes Even up. He sits up, wiping his tired eyes, "Birthday? When's his birthday?" 

Jonas pauses realizing he might of disclosed something Isak didn't want to Even to know, "Uh--it--well, it's this Friday. the 21st."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me." he says more to himself than Jonas

"Sorry about that but can you let us know as soon as possible or when Isak knows so us boys can figure out if we need to host something for him."

"Yeah, yeah sure." He says dismissively hanging up. He sets Isaks phone aside and waits for the boy to wake up which is about an hour later.  He goes in the bathroom to brush his teeth and Even soon follows him into the bathroom. He wraps his arms around Isak as the boy makes eye contact with him through the mirror,  smiling. 

"How are you feeling?" Even ask. Isak nods with a mouthful of toothpaste. 

"So, Jonas kept calling. " Isak brushes his teeth and washes his mouth and turns around in Evens arms, "What for?"

"He wanted to know if you were coming back home for your birthday...in two days. " He adds.

"Oh." He says awkwardly.  "Uh I guess not, I don't know.  Are we staying here?"

"I don't know considering I didn't know your birthday was two days until an hour ago." He narrows his gaze 

Isak sighs,  "Babe, I just don't like celebrating, okay"

Even tilts his head up,  "Does Jonas know you don't like celebrating?"

He shrugs, "Kind of but he tries to get me out of it." 

Even nods in understanding, "Well, I'd really like to treat you to something." Even says wrapping his arm around Isak. "Would you like to go back to Oslo or stay here?"

Isak shrugs and rest his head on Isaks chest,  "Whatever you want,  surprise me, just want to be with you. "

.

So on Friday morning, Even wakes Isak up before the sun is even up. He's hovering over Isaks naked body, wrapped in blankets.

"Babe." He leans down to softly kiss his cheek. "Baby, wake up." Even kisses him again, running his hand up and down his back, "Isak baby, gotta wake up." The boy flinched and groans, peaking an eye open, "What?" 

"Happy Birthday." Isak smiles and kisses his lips and falls back against the pillow, eyes closed, "Thanks, now back to sleep."

Even chuckles, "No baby, we have to get up." Isak sighs and pulls the blankets above his head, "What time is it?"

"5." Even answers.

"Bullshit, I don't know what world you thought it was okay to wake me up before the sun. You're satan." Even laughs and goes through this process for about 10 minutes and finally he gets him up

They catch a cab and Isak is resting on Evens shoulder,  eyes closed, sneaking in any sleep time he can. 

When Even wakes him up again, the sun is starting to rise. Isak looks up at Even, pouting, "I'm tired."

"We'll have a good time baby, it'll be chill." Isak nods and Even takes his hand and they get out of the car. 

They're right in front of central park and Even grabs a bag from the trunk.  He takes Isaks hand and they walk inside the lush park. They're in the garden area and climb up some rocks that overlook a body of water.  "I had these big plans but also figured you might want to take it chill since you're not the most keen on celebrating. "

"I'm completely okay with taking it chill" Isak smiles,  pecking his lips. "What's in the bag?" 

Even opens the bag and pulls out some food.  He pulls out a container of fresh fruit, bowl of freshly made eggs and thermos of coffee, "I've borrowed the hotel kitchen to whip up these eggs."

Isak turns Evens head to him, caressing his cheek and playing with his hair, staring at him in awe and gratitude.

"Hmm?" Even ask as Isak stares at him. 

"Nothing just really love you." Even smiles, squeezing Isaks thigh, "Love you too, let's eat. "

The boys eat and watch the sunrise over the water and the city. Even is chowing down on the fruit which Isak is clearly trying not to eat. Even picks up  piece of pineapple and holds it out to him.  Isak shakes his head. 

"Come on,  you need some fruit in you." Isak rolls his eyes and leans it, biting the pineapple Even is holding. He chews it as the juice dribbles down his chin.  Even leans in, kissing and licking it away.  "Mm, so good" Even licks his lips. 

"Yeah, the pineapple is really sweet. " Isak agrees

"Mhm, that was good too." Isak looks up to Even with a slight blush and shakes his head.  

.

After breakfast and sunrise,  Even takes Isak to buy some new clothes and then they pack as Even had gotten them a flight back to Oslo.

Even feels bad that they're spending a good portion of his birthday on the plane so he gives him his present then.  It's an envelope and a tiny box. 

"Which should I open first?" Even shrugs, "Maybe the box"

Isak unwraps it and smiles up at Even before opening the box. He pulls out the key and looks up at Even with a questioning look, needing him to fill in the blanks.

"I thought you could move in with me" He suggests hesitantly. 

Isak smiles and nods, "Of course baby." He gives him several kisses, "Thank you."

He opens the envelope and pulls out the card. Before he can read the card,  he sees a short piece of paper. A check.  Isaks jaw drops.

It's a check that is addressed to pay for the rest of his tuition for medical school.  Isaks jaw is on the floor, his eyes welling up,  staring down at the paper. 

Even runs his hand along Isaks back,  "Is that okay?"

Isak pulls his knees up to his chest and let's himself bawl. He's sobbing he's so happy.  Even is caressing and squeezing his neck,  "I love you Isak, I hope those are happy tears."  Isak raises his head up, looking at Even,  "How can I let you do this?"

"Because it's your birthday present so you can't give it back and you know I'd do anything for you." Isak takes off the seatbelt, leaning over to get as close as possible to Even and kisses him.  Really kisses him. He pulls back and cries in his neck,  "Thank you so much." 

Isak cries for a while after. He cries until he gets a headache and falls asleep wrapped up in Even. And in that moment, Even is proud of Isak because if he did this in the beginning of their relationship, Isak wouldn't have accepted it out of fear and thinks about how far Isak has come.

.

When they arrive in Oslo, they get a car to Evens. It's 21 on a Friday night,  they're driving past people heading out for the night. 

"Are we heading back to yours?" Isak ask.

Even shakes his head,  "To _ours_." He emphasizes

Isak scoffs with a laugh,  "Thanks for that necessary correction." He leans up to kiss Evens neck softly. But it's not one peck,  he continues kissing his neck,  and his left hand is running down Evens chest to his pants,  resting at the waistband.

"Babe.." Even says quietly.

"Hmm? " Isak passively replies, sucking on Evens skin, leaving marks. He eases his hand in Evens pants, grinding his palm into Evens bulge.

"Babe, seriously.  Wait" Even says, pulling Isaks hand out of his pants.  Isaks brows furrow as he looks up at him,  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he lies. "Just don't think we should do this right now. We're almost home. "

"Yeah but just thought we could rile each other before we get there and it'll just be great when we're inside cus we'll be eager and stuff."

Even clears his throat and nods, "I get that but I just don't want to make the driver uncomfortable." 

Isak accepts defeat and nods, as they get closer to the house.  The driver brings their things to the doorstep and is off. Isak wraps his arms around Evens neck, on his tippy toes, "Now we're alone."

Even weakly smiles as he opens the front door, "Not quite."

And with that,  he hears tons of people yelling surprise.He turns to the inside the house and sees all his friends plus some of Evens there,  "Oh my God wow." He smiles and looks up at Even,  "cheeky little shit." He goes inside to greet and thank people as Even gets their things and brings them inside.  They turn up the music and the party begins. 

Isak is centered around the dining room with his friends drinking, telling them about New York.

"Did you get anything else besides the party?" Mahdi ask.

"Uh yeah,  some clothes, he gave me the key to his place to move in and um--my tuition."

"You're moving out?" Magnus ask as the same time Jonas says,  "What about your tuition?"

"I might as well move out, save money and I'm here most of the time anyway."

"Yeah, not a bad place to be. " Mahdi chimes quietly.

"And yeah , he kind of gave me a check for my tuition."

Jonas' jaw drops, "All of it?"

Isak uncomfortably scratches his head and nods, "I know it's crazy, I would give it back if it was anyone else but I know he won't let me give it back."

"I mean -- that's great. That's really generous of him" Isak nods in agreement, "I know"

"I want my own sugar daddy" Magnus says unintentionally lightening the mood.

"He's not mine,  just my boyfriend.  And do you know what you have to do to have a sugar daddy?"

"Not all the time" Magnus justified. 

"But you'll mess around and get yourself killed" Mahdi says truthfully as all the boys laugh and suddenly Isak is feeling arms around him. Isak looks up and smiles, "Hi."

"Hey, hi guys." He greets looking up at them.

"Everything okay? Having fun?" Even ask. Isak nods, "A bit hungry."

"I'll get you something,  just wanted to make sure you were okay after everything in the car." He says quietly, speaking only for Isaks ears.  "If you want to sneak off or end the party early,  up to you. "

Isak nods and kisses his lips, "I'm good right now but I'll hold you to that later " Even nods, kisses him once more before heading off.

"What was that for?" Jonas asks.

"Nothing." He blushes. "He just wanted to make sure I was okay"

"Guys, do you hear that? " Mahdi questions looking around,  the boys looking concerned. "I think it's the sound of bullshit out of Isaks mouth.  They all bust out into a laugh besides Isak, glaring, "Assholes."

"Nei, that's where Even is putting his dick later." Mahdi fires back, causing them to hackle and hold their stomachs due to the, excessive laughter. 

"Birthday gods what did I do to deserve such idiots as friends?" He looks up with prayer hands. "I'm gonna go get more beer, I'll grab you guys some."

As he turns around to get beer, he hears people start singing Happy Birthday, as Even comes out holding a cake with sparkles coming from it. Isak smiles at Even as he walks up to Isak, everyone gathering together to sing to him.  He's just focused on Even though, staring up at his boy, with his eyes looking beautiful with the light from the sparkles hitting his pupils. 

"Babe."

"Hmm?" He questions dazed out at Evens face.

"The candles"

He chuckles and looks around at everyone around him,  "Right" He leans down, makes a wish and blows out the candles. Everyone claps and Isak gives him a big kiss. Even places the cake on the dining room table and begins cutting. He gets a slice for Isak and holds it.

"Open up." He looks up at Even,with questioning eyes, "Trying to start something here?" He smirks taking a bite of the cake in Evens hand. Frosting gets on his nose and his chin and Even wipes it off and licks his finger.

"I'll be right back, want beer" Isak says walking off but Even pulls him back and Isak is up against Evens chest, looking up at him.  Even takes a hold of Isak by wrapping his hand around his neck and pulling him closer to lay his lips on his. Isak whines in the kiss and wraps his arms around Evens neck.  Even pulls back and pecks his lips,  "Love you. "

"I thought you were getting us beer"

Both boys turn to Magnus. Isak rolls his eyes,  "I'm going,  I'm going" He says taking off and looks back at Even,  "Love you too"

Isak craps open the fridge and gets the 6 pack of beer. When he turns around,  an unfamiliar face is right in front of him.  His eyes widen and he jumps in fear,  "Um hi."

"Hey." The guy smiles.  He's taller than Isak, hovering over him,  blocking him from moving. 

"Do I know you?  Are you one of Evens friends?" 

"Uh nei, who's Even? Doesn't matter,  just heard word about this party and saw this house and had to come." Isak flinched, "Well okay,  I'm gonna go"

Isak tries to move but the guy wraps his arm around Isak, pressing their bodies together, whispering a, "Come upstairs with me"

Isak looks up at him,  brows furrowed and pushes him back,  "you're in my boyfriend's house,  you fucking ass. Have some respect." Isak heads out of the kitchen to the dining room and his friends and Even are chatting and eating cake.  He joins the circle and holds out the case of beer, "Here guys" They thank him and tackle the beers. Isak turns to Even and looks at him,  pushing to the side.

"What's up? " Even ask sipping his beer

"There's this guy here who doesn't know either of us who was touching me, trying to get with me. "

"What?" Even ask scoffed, setting his beer aside, looking confused  and concerned.

"He asked me to go upstairs with him."

"Show me who he is. " Isak takes Evens hand and they skirt through the first floor of the house trying to find the kid. After making rounds several times, Isak spots him. Around a group of guys who are in the living room,  smoking.

"It's the tall one." Isak says to him. 

"Lets go,  lead the way" Even says.  Isak nervously takes Even to the guy.

"Excuse me? " Even says. The guy looks confused,  all his friends do. Then the creep spots Isak and a smile peeks through as he gives him a nod of acknowledgment.

"Are you into him? Were you touching him? " Even ask calmly

"Yeah but little twink wouldn't put out." And it was the calm before the storm because Even is pushing through,  knocking the guy off the arm of the couch that he was sitting on as he falls to the floor. Even wraps his around his neck, "Because he's in a fucking relationship. With me. Don't ever put your hands on him again now get the fuck out of my house." He snaps.  He gets up,  yokes the guy up by his t shirt and pushes him towards the door, "Youre his friends,  you too.  Get out of my fucking house." He yells. They stubbornly get up to head out making sure sure to annoyingly pick up free beer on the way. 

Even shuts the door behind them,  locking it. He turns around and sees people watching,  "Just had to get rid of some assholes." He smiles.  "Party's still on" He redirects his attention to Isak who strides over to him.  "Thank you for protecting me" He smiles bashfully and pridefully because his boyfriend just showed out for him. 

Even shrugs, "Not going to let anyone disrespect you, you know that."

Isak nods,  wrapping his arms around Even, kissing his collar bone, up to his neck, "I want to take you on your offer."

"What offer?"

Isak widens he eyes, hinting at what he wanted. Even smirks with a questioning look, "Upstairs?" 

Isak nods and Even smiles picking him up, Isaks legs wrapping around Even. Even walks to the staircase and Jonas calls out him.

"Give us 15 minutes." He chuckles as Even carries him upstairs to give him exactly what he's been wanting since the day begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will more than likely be the last. im thinking an anniversary chapter but writers block is very real. so suggestions are encouraged  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

_2 years later_  

"Baby." Even whispers and kisses Isaks cheek.  "Come on babe, wake up. " Isak eyes flutter open,  "Hmm?" 

"You have to go to work." He shakes his head and takes the pillow to cover his head.

"You have lives to save, what about all those people depending on you?"

"I'm not the only doctor in Oslo, Even. Don't you have to get to work?"

"Mhmm" He mumbles, "but I know if I don't get you up before I leave, you'll stay sleeping."

Isak groans, peeking his eyes up at Even, "I'm a grown man  now. You don't have to watch over me anymore."

"You're grown? Then what am I?"

"Ancient" Isak teases with a chuckle. Even glares and gets up and tears the blanket off of Isak, "Get your lazy ass up, I'm getting you food. You better be up when I get back."

.

Isak is hustling around the hospital that morning. There's so much going on and it's a snowstorm in Oslo and pneumonia going around so a lot of kids are coming in sick. It's exhausting but he loves what he does and he does it well. By the time lunch comes around, him and Sana are sitting in the lounge eating.

"Was your morning as hectic as mine?" He ask taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"The whole hospital is hectic, Isak. We will not slow down until winter finishes, you know that by now"

He sighs, "I know,  I know. Doesn't make it any easier." He feels his phone vibrate and sees it's Even replying to his earlier text. 

_What's wrong baby?_

_Just a stressful day :/ too much shit going on, I'm exhausted_

_I'm sorry sweetie, it's completely okay to feel stressed and exhausted. you're working hard and it's a demanding job, when do you get home?_

_not sure with the way the day is going.  maybe 22. Can you make pesto pasta for dinner tonight, pretty please_

_Of course baby, I love you.  Let me know when you're on your way home._

~~ ~~ To Isaks suprise, he gets out of work by 21 and is on his way home. He changed out of his scrubs before getting in the car. He pulls up the to the driveway and sees a car he does not recognize. He unlocks the front door and walks in. seeing a guy standing in the kitchen. He halts and gives a week smile, "Uh hello. Who are you? Where's Even?" 

"Upstairs I think. Are you Isak?" 

He nods still very still and confused. "Even!!" he calls still not breaking eye contact from the man in his kitchen.

"Coming babe." He hears and Even is trailing downstairs without a shirt and gives him a kiss,"Hi"

"Hi, who is that?" He says quietly to Even. 

"That is your surprise. I paid one of them to come by and give you a massage since you had a stressful day"

Isak smiled and wrapped his arms around Evens neck, "But I like when you give me massages." He pouts.

"But every time I massage you, we end up having sex and I just want you to relax and I'm not a professional." He says in the same childish tone.

"Well, you're professional enough for me." 

"Change and get relaxed. He's ready whenever you are. And I'll cook while you're getting the massage, okay?'

Isak nods and squeezes his hand and pecks his lips,  "Love you."

"Love you" Even says going into the kitchen.  "Are you all set up? " He ask that masseuse. He nods, "Ready when you are,  are you aware you're paying me by the hour and I haven't done anything yet?"

Even nods, "It's fine." He says getting his ingredients to make them food. Isak comes downstairs in a robe, "Ready." The masseuse leads the way to the living room, leaving Even to cook.

Isak gets on the portable massage bed with boxers on and the masseuse puts a towel over his waist and gets his oils and treatments ready.

Isak finds himself waking up on the couch, disoriented and confused. "Ev" He groans softly.  Through his blurry vision, he sees Even coming towards him, sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"What happened to the massage?"

"He finished baby, you fell asleep like 10 minutes into it, which I guess is a good sign he was doing something right."

"I'm hungry" 

"Dinner has been made for a while now, come on" Isak follows Even to the kitchen.  He hopped on the counter and Even gave him his bowl of pasta. As he eats, Even separates Isaks legs, standing between them,  "How are you feeling?"

"Good" He replies with a full mouth. 

"Good cus I wanted to run something by you." He says caressing his thighs 

"What?" He ask hesitantly

"You know how we spoke about adoption and stuff and I was looking into it. " He says leaning in to kiss his cheek.  "And I found someone and I'm really interested."

Isak pulls back,  "Seriously?"

Even nods, "I'm ready"

"I know you're ready. You've always been ready but..." 

Even sighs and leans back against the counter across from Isak. He rubs his forehead, "Continue. But what?"

"I'm ready like I want this but I work a lot."

"You're a doctor, you'll always be busy,  you have to want to make the time.  Isak, I'm getting older, I still want to be able to play with our child and--I don't know.  I just think now is as good of a time as any"

Isak nods, "Well the process takes a while so I don't have to take off right now but I do want this with you,  Ev. So much"

"Yeah?" He smiles brightly and Isak proudly nods, "Of course"

Even smiles and pulls Isak off the counter,  pressing him against it,  kissing his lips,  "I'm so excited."

.

The adoption process takes a long time.  The couple meets the family that Even had been chatting to.  The family got pregnant with their fourth child by accident and wasn't ready for it and looking to give them up for adoption. 

Even and Isak fall in love with the baby.  It's hard not to when she's barely several months old and sleeps for most of the time.  But when she is awake,  Even is obsessed with her green eyes and wants her to be apart of his life.  They take her home about 3 months later. 

 Even thinks she's taking a while to adjust to the new environment because she cries a lot. and she doesn't let them sleep for more than 3 hours at a time. It's the middle of the night and he hears the cries he's been so used to.  Isak groans, waking up from his sleep. 

"It's okay,  Ill get her"

 Isak shakes his head,  "You always do,  relax." Isak walks to her bedroom and picks her up and she instantly quiets down.

"You're so spoiled, aren't you sweetie? You just wanted someone to hold you? " He ask kissing her cheek, walking into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed.  Even sits up,  resting behind Isak, softly kissing his back,  "I love watching you with her"

Isak smiles,  looking back at him,  puckering his lips.  Even leans down to give him a kiss that Isak whines in, making Even not want to stop. He slides his tongue in his mouth and Isak almost reciprocates but their baby starts crying again. 

"Okay,  okay" Isak says turning back to face Madi. "All the attention is on you again,  happy?" He lies her down and lightly tickles her, "Are you happy now?" She giggles,  kicking her legs as Isak plays with her, "Look at her, yogi in the making"

"God, you guys are so cute" Even says looking in between them in awe. "Didn't know you could be so adorable with a child. "

"It's not just a child,  it's my child. And she deserves all my love" Isak says smiling down at his daughter. 

"Won't it be crazy when she starts walking and talking?" Even ask.

"Ugh, don't remind me.  I don't want to think about that. "

"Why not? When she starts walking,  she'll be able to throw the flowers down the aisle." He says casually.  

Isak looks at him, confused until he processes the words just spoken,  "Are you --"

"I want you to marry me." Even says. "Please?"  He ask taking Isaks hand.  Isak sits up and clears his throat. He shakes his head,  "I'm sorry"

Even absolutely freezes. "I'm not going to let you propose in bed.  I want a grand gesture then maybe I'll give you my answer."

Even laughs and hits Isaks chest,  "You're an ass."

"Get to planning,  babe. " He says getting up with a tired Madi in his arms.  "I'm going to put her back to bed.  Think about what tropical island you're taking me to." He calls out.

Even ends up proposing about a couple of months later.  Officially. He doesn't do it on  a tropical island,  he figures he'll save that for their honeymoon or anniversary vacation.  But he does propose with Madis help.  They're having a party in their backyard for Madi's first birthday.  He calls Isak over to him and asks Isak to change her because  he has to run inside. Isak sits down and lies her on his thighs and unbuttons her onesie. As he's lifting it up to eventually get the diaper off, he sees paint on her stomach. He lifts the onesie up her chest and sees it, "Marry me?' in blue paint.  Isak laughs as he looks up and sees Even coming over to him,  ring in hand,  their family and friends giddy.

He gets down on two knees, holding the ring out, "Will you marry me this time,  beautiful?" 

"Yes!!" He smiles brightly, pulling Even towards him with Madi still in his lap. He pulls even in for a kiss and mutters against them, "You're only supposed to propose on one knee, by the way"

"Nmhh. I like being down on both knees for you" Isak rolls his eyes and giggles, "You're an idiot, you know?" Even nods and kisses him again and their daughter starts whining.

"Alright, alright. I won't take daddy's attention away from you" Even says pulling back. Isak buttons her onesie and stands up, resting her on his waist, giving Even another kiss. When they finally tear apart, Isak cheers, "We're getting married!!" A little late,  little delayed but everyone still screams and they spend the day celebrating having their daughter for a,year and being in love for many more


End file.
